Vampires? Vous avez dit vampires?
by Lilisu
Summary: On va le faire lancement de film. C'est l'histoire d'un vampire et d'un humain qui se rencontrent. Le premier est sans conteste particulier, mais le second est exceptionnel. Au programme: sang, amour, morsures, prophétie... ua, pas de yaoi...Chapitre 8 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

_On aime tous les vampires, surtout les jeunes filles romantiques qui rêvent de se faire mordre. Lui n'a rien d'une jeune fille romantique. Et il le vaut bien..._

Chapitre 1 : Crois-tu aux légendes ?

Il dansait, en compagnie d'une fille à grosse poitrine dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom. Il se déhanchait avec toute la grâce et la classe dont il était capable au milieu de la foule compacte qui couvrait la piste de danse de la boite où il se trouvait. Il se sentait chez lui, bien qu'un peu à l'étroit, compressé par tous ces corps puant la transpiration et remuant dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique discordante. Il tapota l'épaule de sa...cavalière ? Et lui fit signe de sortir. La fille fit la moue mais accepta tout de même de le suivre jusque dans la ruelle qui jouxtait l'immeuble désaffecté dans lequel tous les jeunes de la ville s'étaient donné rendez-vous.

-Ah ! On s'entend mieux, non ? dit-il avec un sourire à la plantureuse blonde.

-Oui. Je m'appelle Amanda, et toi ?

-Je suis...

Caché dans l'ombre d'un pilier, le rôdeur resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules et avisa le couple qui venait de déboucher dans la ruelle. Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit.

Il avait trouvé sa proie.

Amanda accrocha ses bras autour de sa nuque et approcha son visage de celui du garçon, prête à l'embrasser. L'autre esquissa un sourire et s'avança légèrement, mais la jolie blonde s'esquiva en riant et posa ses lèvres pulpeuses dans son cou.

-Tu sens bon... gronda le jeune homme en sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

-Heu, merci.

Il referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui. Amanda continua à explorer son cou et se mit à le mordiller d'un air joueur.

Et elle s'effondra dans ses bras, touchée dans le dos par une flèchette en bois.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Amanda ?!

Une ombre s'approcha de lui, dissimulée par un manteau noir et un masque orné d'une plume de la même couleur.

-Vous êtes qui, vous ?! N'approchez pas ! s'écria le fêtard. Pourquoi vous l'avez tuée ?

Il posa le cadavre au sol et leva les poings, prêt à se battre.

L'inconnu s'esclaffa.

-Pourquoi je l'ai tuée ?

Sa voix surprit le garçon. Elle appartenait sans conteste à un jeune homme, pourtant elle était grave et profonde, comme s'il était bien plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air...

-D'une chose l'une : cette fille n'est pas morte. Ah ! Et en plus, ce n'est pas une fille.

-Ah ouais ? Alors, pourquoi elle y ressemble ? À un cadavre, je veux dire.

Le nouveau venu l'écarta d'un geste, sans se soucier des coups de poing que lui envoyait le sorteur, et s'agenouilla face au corps, dont il retourna la tête. Aussitôt, Amanda revint à la vie, faisant sursauter son presque petit copain, et sauta à la gorge de son assassin, un rictus monstrueux sur le visage. Du moins, elle essaya, car ce dernier s'était déplacé à une vitesse vertigineuse pour lui planter quelque chose -ses dents ?- dans la peau du cou.

-Bordel, mais arrêtez ! Vous allez la tuer !

La fille retomba sur le sol, ses yeux vides et morbides tournés vers le ciel, et son agresseur se releva, du sang sur le menton qu'il se hâta de nettoyer.

-Elle est morte ? fit l'adolescent, le visage horrifié.

-Maintenant, oui, cracha le tueur. Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que tu viens de voir, pour ton propre bien.

-Mais... Vous êtes malade ou quoi ?! Vous venez de...tuer cette fille et vous voulez que j'oublie ? Je vais téléphoner à la police, ouais !

-En l'absence de cadavre, il sera difficile de leur expliquer.

-Comment ça ?

L'inconnu tira de sa poche un objet que l'autre ne put voir et le dirigea vers le corps d'Amanda. Celui-ci se mit à brûler avant de tomber en poussière et d'être emporté par le vent.

-Comment... ?!

Le type sinistre s'accroupit devant lui et le dévisagea calmement.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre et tout se passera bien pour toi. Ne parle de ça à personne, et il ne t'arrivera rien. Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, ils te retrouveront et te tueront sans hésiter.

-Comme vous venez de tuer cette pauvre fille ?!

-Tout à fait. Va dormir, maintenant, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Et il partit, ou plutôt sauta avec une force titanesque sur le toit d'un batiment avant de disparaître.

Mais l'adolescent eut le temps d'apercevoir, sous la capuche, des mèches blondes onduler sous le vent nocturne.

Envy referma son casier et fit semblant de rire à la blague de son ami Russel. Ce dernier s'en aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, depuis hier soir ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

-Il y a un peu de ça... murmura Envy en rajustant son bandeau dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Tu me racontes ?

-Vaut mieux pas.

La cloche sonna, vrillant les tympans sensibles du jeune homme.

-Pffff...On a sport, l'informa Russel.

Ils se hâtèrent vers les vestiaires, où Envy simula une crampe soudaine pour ne pas se déshabiller tout de suite. Ses camarades allèrent dans le gymnase et il profita de leur absence pour se changer.

Il fixa l'étrange marque qui le contraignait à se cacher de ses amis. Elle s'étalait sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche sur trois centimètres environ, était circulaire, rouge sang et représentait un genre de serpent qui se mordait la queue entourant une étoile à six branches. Elle avait encore foncé, remarqua-t-il. Il l'avait depuis toujours, du plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Et jamais il ne l'avait montrée à qui que ce soit, pas même à sa mère. Cette dernière, qui avait pourtant dû l'apercevoir quand il était petit, n'en avait jamais parlé, comme si elle n'existait pas. Mais Envy savait, lui, qu'elle existait véritablement. Et qu'elle n'était pas normale.

Il la dissimula sous un short noir et alla rejoindre les autres pour une partie de basket-ball.

La gym étant le dernier cours de la journée, il fila dès qu'il prit fin et sortit du lycée. Il en avait pour dix bonnes minutes de marche pour retourner chez lui et il en profita pour repenser à la soirée de l'avant-veille. On l'avait invité dans cette boite, où il avait rencontré Amanda. Ils s'étaient mis à danser sans même se connaître, et ils étaient sortis de la fête pour s'amuser en privé. Là, un type bizarre l'avait tuée. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il tué cette fille ? Pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ? Quelle était donc cette monstrueuse grimace sur le visage de sa copine ?

Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Envy se demandait surtout pourquoi il n'en avait parlé à personne.

Bizarrement, il croyait à ce que l'autre avait dit. S'il le disait à quelqu'un, il allait lui arriver d'horribles choses, il en était certain.

Envy rentra chez lui sans se rendre compte qu'on l'observait.

Envy se leva et ressentit une drôle d'angoisse. Avait-il oublié une interro ? Non. Il se prépara, souhaita une bonne journée à sa mère et se rendit à l'école.

À une rue de chez lui, il avisa un groupe de voyous qui s'amusaient à racketter un petit vieux. Il fronça les sourcils, essaya de résister...et se dirigea droit vers eux.

Il avait le syndrome du héros. Depuis tout petit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de secourir les personnes en difficultés.

-Je vous conseille de laisser cet homme en paix.

Les jeunes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux prendre sa place, c'est ça ?

Ils l'encerclèrent, oubliant le vieillard qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

_Vive la gratitude..._

Envy les compta. Cinq. Il pouvait gérer. Un jour, il s'était battu contre dix et avait gagné. De justesse, mais il avait gagné. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il bastonnait depuis la maternelle.

Il se sentit mal quand il les vit tirer des couteaux de leurs poches.

-Et merde...

Ils l'attaquèrent tous ensemble, et il esquiva du mieux qu'il put. Malheureusement, ses adversaires étaient plus doués et rapides que les autres et parvinrent à l'entailler un peu partout, faisant couler le sang.

-C'est un chouette tatouage, que tu as là, fit le chef.

Envy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et baissa les yeux vers son pantalon. Le haut de la jambe gauche était déchiré, et sa marque apparaissait au grand jour.

-C'est notre homme, choppez-le !

Le brun n'eut pas le loisir d'interpréter ses paroles, car ils attaquèrent de nouveau en évitant les points vitaux, cependant.

C'est alors qu'une tornade noire se forma au milieu du groupe.

-C'est quoi, ça ?! s'écria le chef.

Envy n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il s'agissait de l'homme de la ruelle, qui exécutait une danse mortelle avec un couteau dans chaque main et ouvrit une faille dans la belle organisation du gang.

-C'est le moment de fuir ! dit-il à l'adresse d'Envy, qui ne put bouger tant il était tétanisé de peur.

Le groupe se referma sur eux.

-Et merde. Tu ne savais pas te barrer, non ?! lui lança le garçon en noir.

-Heu, désolé...

-Maintenant, c'est trop tard...

Envy se mit dos à dos avec son sauveur et se mit en garde.

Le chef ricana.

-Attrapez le brun, vous pouvez tuer l'autre.

Le jeune homme eut peine à croire ses oreilles. Ce type voulait tuer en pleine rue, en plein jour ?!

-Reste derrière moi, fit l'inquiétante voix du blond.

-D'a...D'accord.

Trois des hommes bondirent sur eux, mais le type en noir s'interposa et ouvrit la gorge d'un d'entre eux à l'aide de son poignard avant d'en éventrer un deuxième. Il découvrit alors ses dents et feula comme un chat, bientôt imité par les survivants.

-Il est pas humain ! s'exclama un des types.

-Je le vois bien, merci !rouspéta le chef. Qui es-tu, étranger ?

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui-et aussi vers Envy. Celui-ci remarqua alors des détails qui lui avaient échappés la nuit fatidique où il l'avait rencontré la première fois.

Un félin doré avait été peint sur son masque, ou plutôt son loup, car il ne recouvrait que la partie supérieure de sa figure. Ensuite, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle. Une couleur d'or liquide, la même que celle des cheveux qui dépassaient de son capuchon qu'il ôta pour révéler de longues mèches coiffées en une tresse qui lui arrivait dans le haut du dos.

-Le Fauve...souffla le chef, estomaqué.

-C'est le Tigre, abruti, dit le blond, sarcastique, avant de lui planter sa lame dans le cœur.

Les autres assaillants poussèrent des cris d'orfraies et essayèrent de prendre la fuite. Essayèrent, car le tueur masqué se fit un devoir de tous les massacrer avant de faire disparaître leur corps, comme il l'avait fait pour Amanda.

Puis il se dirigea vers Envy.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu saignes...

-Heu, ça va, j'ai déjà connu pire.

-Attends, je vais te soigner...

Sourd aux protestations du brun, il l'assit de force sur le trottoir et sortit une trousse de sa poche. Il couvrit toutes ses plaies de pansements et enleva son masque.

Il était petit, plus qu'Envy. Il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans et il maniait des couteaux comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

-Le Tigre, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est le nom qu'on me donne.

-Qui ça, on ?

-Les gens qui me craignent. Les autres m'appellent Edward Elric. Et toi ? C'est quoi, ton petit nom ?

-Envy Aglieri (_j'aime bien ce nom_). Tu es qui, exactement ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Même si ça te fait fuir ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas trop qui tu es. Un jour tu tues ma copine, deux jours après tu me sauves la vie... qui es-tu ?

Edward prit une grande inspiration.

-Est-ce que tu crois aux légendes ? Celles des vampires ?

-Non.

-C'est un tort, car elles sont vraies. En tout cas, la partie « les vampires existent » est vraie.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non. Qu'y gagnerais-je ?

-...Continue.

-Je chasse les vampires.

-D'accord...

-Ta copine était un vampire et ces gars aussi. Mon boulot est de les tuer.

-Pourtant, l'autre nuit, je t'ai vu boire le sang d'Amanda.

-Oui, c'est une façon de les tuer. Et puis, moi aussi j'en suis un.

Envy eut un minuscule mouvement de recul. Bon, d'accord, il recula d'un bon mètre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, d'habitude, je ne m'en prends pas aux humains. Enfin, j'évite.

-...Mouais. Donc, tu chasses tes semblables. Pourquoi ?

-Ca, ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Pourquoi ils m'en voulaient, tous ces ...vampires ?

-En général, ils s'attaquent aux humains pour leur sucer le sang. Mais quand ça devient une habitude, d'attaquer le même gars, il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

-Ben, je les ai vus racketter un vieux, alors j'ai été l'aider et ils m'ont sauté dessus pour me découper en rondelles. Puis tu es arrivé, et voilà... Le chef leur a dit de me laisser en vie, que je suis « leur homme ».

-Il n'a rien dit d'autre, tu es sûr ?

-Non...Ah ! Si ! Il a parlé de ma marque.

-Quelle marque ?

-Celle que j'ai sur la cuisse.

Il écarta les bords de la déchirure et montra le tatouage.

Les sourcils d'Edward se rejoignirent en haut de son front.

-Où as-tu eu ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai toujours eu ce truc.

-Et tes parents, ils savent quelque chose ?

-Ben, ma mère n'en a jamais parlé... et je ne lui ai jamais montré. Mais elle aurait dû le voir depuis longtemps, non ?

-En effet. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de dessin, mais...

Edward semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-C'est pas bon, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un instant.

-Tu sais quelque chose là-dessus ? demanda Envy.

-Non.

Il mentait, le jeune homme le voyait.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais !

-Ecoute, je ne sais rien là-dessus, d'accord ?! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer te changer et d'aller en cours !

-Mais !

-Fais ce que je te dis, et ne te fais pas remarquer. Ne montre ça à personne, compris ?

-Et je fais quoi, si on m'attaque encore ?

Edward le considéra un instant, puis sortit une dague argentée et de petite taille de sa poche.

-Tu vois cette arme ?

-Tu me prends pour un aveugle, maintenant ? s'énerva Envy.

-Normalement, les humains ne _voient _pas. Prends-la. Si un vampire t'attaque, tranche-lui la gorge ou transperce son cœur. Assure-toi qu'il soit bien mort avant de le laisser derrière toi.

-Et je fais quoi du cadavre ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Appelle-moi et je viendrai nettoyer. Tiens, voilà mon numéro.

-Génial, j'ai le numéro d'un vampire, maintenant, ironisa Envy en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu découvres quelque chose sur mon tatouage, tu me le diras ?

-...Si je trouve.

Edward disparut, laissant Envy avec un couteau, un morceau de papier à la main et toutes les peines du monde à accepter ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Mais une chose était sûre.

Il arracherait à Edward ce qu'il savait sur sa marque, vampire chasseur de vampires ou pas.

_Pas de panique, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs, je m'y engage !_

_(au moins huit pages en format Word) _

_Ça vous a plu, comme début ?_

_Et oui, je sais, mes histoires vont un peu vite, mais c'est parce qu'il y a encore des tas de choses à découvrir, sur Envy par exemple ! _

_Et non, cette fois encore, il ne sera pas un gentil humain normal !_

_Ce serait insultant pour notre Homonculus national, vous ne trouvez pas ?!_

_Je vais essayer de conserver les caractères de chaque perso, mais je ne vous promets rien parce que ça risque d'être dur..._

_Reviews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà (déjà) le chapitre 2. Remerciez les deux personnes qui se sont dévouées pour reviewer … (merci pour votre soutien soit dit en passant !)_

_Enjoy ! Révélations sur Ed au programme !_

Chapitre 2 : Cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose...

Envy, couché sur son lit, tournait et retournait la dague qu'Edward lui avait prêtée. Elle avait l'air très ancienne, pourtant, elle était très propre et parfaitement affûtée. En regardant la lame à la lumière, on pouvait voir du lierre former des entrelacs à la surface de l'acier. Une feuille de cette plante grimpante, taillée dans une pierre verte avec une précision hors du commun en décorait la garde. Une inscription était gravée dans le cuir dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il comprenait pourtant. Le couteau s'appelait Lierre.

-Comme c'est original...commenta-t-il. Donner un nom à une arme, ça fait un peu fantasy, nan ? Genre : bonjour, Lierre, comment vas-tu, ce matin ?

Le poignard remua tout d'un coup dans sa main, le faisant sursauter. Il le lâcha sur le matelas, où il rebondit sans bruit.

-Ok...Non content d'être un vampire, ce type a des armes vivantes... De plus en plus bizarre. Non, en fait c'est normal après tout, si la magie existe...

Il positionna alors sa main à dix centimètres de la lame.

-Lierre !

C'est alors que le couteau bondit entre ses doigts, comme aimanté par eux.

-Cool... !

Dans sa maison plongée dans le noir, Edward extirpa un vieux livre de sa bibliothèque bien fournie. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, nullement incommodé par l'absence de lumière. Enfin, il trouva la page, celle qui portait la même marque que celle d'Envy : le serpent Jörmungand, le fils de Loki, l'Ouroboros, le symbole de l'infini. Il lut alors le titre du paragraphe comprenant le dessin.

_« La prophétie d'Amestris, ou la lignée maudite des Vampyrs. »_

Il gronda tout bas. Ses soupçons venaient de se confirmer. Ce jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré, Envy Aglieri...

Il était dans de beaux draps.

Edward se trouvait caché dans un arbre, un platane, et observait attentivement la fenêtre en contrebas. Là, un jeune homme brun aux étonnants yeux améthyste semblait s'ennuyer à mourir en écoutant son professeur d'une oreille distraite. Le blondinet se souvint avec nostalgie des rares cours qu'il avait suivis. C'était il y a si longtemps...

Il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser envahir par ses émotions, et reporta son attention sur le garçon. Il ébouriffait ses cheveux avec lenteur, comme si cette activité pouvait, en durant plus longtemps, l'arracher à son ennui profond. Par quelle coïncidence pouvait-il s'appeler Envy ? Le destin était décidemment une chose étrange.

Par contre, Edward était heureux de l'avoir trouvé avant les vampires, car ainsi il pourrait éviter la catastrophe. Le jour précédent, il était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : si Envy venait à tomber entre les mains des vampires, le monde serait perdu.

Celui qu'il espionnait sembla revenir à la vie lorsque la cloche sonna, vrillant les oreilles sensibles d'Edward. « Quel son barbare ! Comment peut-on être heureux de l'entendre ? » se demanda-t-il.

C'est alors qu'Envy leva la tête et croisa son regard. Aussitôt, l'excitation emplit ses yeux d'une vitalité nouvelle. Il se leva de son banc et sortit à la suite de ses camarades de classe pour retrouver le vampire dans la cour, un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sans toutefois paraître énervé.

-Je surveille les environs...répondit évasivement le vampire.

-Juste en face de ma fenêtre ? À d'autres.

-Je te surveillais pour pouvoir t'achever si je te vois parler de moi à quelqu'un.

-Comme c'est gentil. Non, sans blague, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Etant donné que les vampires semblent t'en vouloir, je me suis dit qu'un couteau ne te suffirait pas, alors je suis venu t'espio...te protéger. Et je te signale en passant que tu as l'air de parler avec un arbre. Mal entretenu, si tu veux mon avis.

-Ben descends alors !

Edward ricana et se laissa tomber à terre, juste à côté du brun.

-En parlant de la dague, elle est un peu...bizarre.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben...Elle bouge toute seule.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Attends, je te montre.

L'humain sortit la lame de sa poche et la posa au sol, à plat dans l'herbe. Puis il se releva.

-Lierre ! dit-il tout haut.

Le couteau sauta dans sa main.

-C'est normal ? fit Envy d'une voix peu convaincue.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Edward regarda le morceau d'acier avec un drôle d'air, comme si ce phénomène confirmait ses peurs.

-Autre chose, poursuivit le brun. Ce matin, Lierre est tombée devant ma mère, mais elle n'a rien dit, comme si elle ne la voyait pas. Ce n'est pas normal non plus, j'imagine... ?

-En effet.

Ed semblait terrorisé. Envy se hâta de ranger l'arme, de peur que le vampire décide de la lui reprendre.

-Comment tu l'as appelée ?

-Ben, Lierre. C'est écrit dessus.

-Ah... ? fit Ed d'une voix éteinte.

-Heu...Et si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur les vampires ?

-...Si tu veux.

-Ils ne craignent pas la lumière, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu ne te promènerais pas en plein jour.

-C'est vrai.

-On peut les tuer en les vidant de leur sang, comme tu l'as fait pour Amanda...

-Tout à fait. On peut aussi les décapiter, embrocher leur cœur avec du bois, même si je préfère utiliser des armes en acier trempées dans des essences végétales. C'est bizarre, mais ça marche très bien. Les végétaux sont un véritable poison pour eux...Pour nous.

-Ah. Et pourquoi détestes-tu les vampires ?

-J'ai mes raisons et elles ne regardent que moi.

-Hrmmm. Bon. Et d'où viennent-ils ? Qui les a créés ?

-C'est une vieille histoire, mais j'ignore si elle est vraie. Un jour, il y a très longtemps, un homme normal a très mal tourné. Il voulait découvrir le secret de l'immortalité car vieillir lui faisait horreur. Il a épluché de vieux manuscrits, qui lui ont appris ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il a exécuté un genre de rituel et il est devenu immortel. Seulement, pour le rester, il avait besoin de boire du sang régulièrement. Il pouvait aussi accorder l'immortalité à ses fidèles en leur donnant son sang avant de les tuer. C'est ainsi qu'ils devenaient des vampires.

-C'est étrange...commença Envy. Cette histoire me rappelle quelque chose. Comment s'appelait cet homme ?

-Demetrius.

Le jeune homme ressentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Il...vit toujours ?

-Je l'ignore. Mais si tel est le cas, il doit posséder une puissance hors du commun, et je ne veux surtout pas avoir à l'affronter.

-Comment sont apparus les chasseurs ? Enfin, tu n'es pas tout seul à les combattre, si ?

-Une femme a fondé notre ordre presque au même moment que la création des premiers vampires. D'après elle, les vampires étaient la pire engeance que la Terre ait jamais portée.

-Mais toi, tu en es un. Les autres chasseurs t'ont accepté ?

-La plupart rêve de me planter un pieu dans le cœur, rit Edward, mais peu en seraient capables ! Je travaille toujours seul, alors ils se fichent un peu de ma présence, tant qu'ils ne me voient pas, tout va bien.

-Question suivante : d'où vient Lierre ?

-Elle appartenait au vampire qui m'a transformé. Je la lui ai prise quand je l'ai tué.

-Ah. D'accord.

-Tu as fini avec tes questions ?

-Pour le moment. Ah, non. Tu as découvert quelque chose sur mon tatouage ?

-Rien du tout, mentit Edward avec aisance. Ce n'est peut-être rien.

-Tu mens.

-Quoi ?!

-Je sais bien que tu mens, comme quand tu as parlé de Lierre. Tu crois que la vérité est dangereuse pour moi, ou tu me considères juste comme un gamin trop curieux ?

-Je...Je crois qu'il est trop dangereux pour toi d'en savoir trop. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi e mettre ton nez dans mes affaires.

-Mais ma marque, ce sont _mes_ affaires ! riposta Envy.

-Crois-moi, un truc pareil ne te fera que plus souffrir. Après, tu ne pourras plus passer à autre chose.

-Mais c'est ma vie qui est en jeu ! C'est à cause de ce foutu tatouage que les vampires m'en veulent, alors si je ne sais même pas ce qu'il représente... Allez, Ed, dis-moi !

-NON ! Tu ignores tout de cette histoire, et c'est tant mieux ! N'y mets pas ton nez ou tu n'en sortiras pas indemne ! Je fais ça pour te protéger !

-C'est donc à cause de ce dessin que tu me protèges ?

-En partie, grommela Ed en repartant se cacher dans son arbre.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, gronda Envy.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, le brun appela son ami Russel pour qu'il le rejoigne juste en dessous de l'arbre où Ed se trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Russel. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

-J'ai un secret à te confier, il fallait qu'on soit au calme.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voilà : crois-tu en l'existence des vampires ?

-Je...

Russel ne put terminer sa phrase, car Edward se laissa tomber derrière lui pour l'assommer. Il rattrapa le jeune homme avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, crétin d'humain de mes deux ?! s'écria Ed, ulcéré. Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire tuer ?

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Ou tu me dis ce que tu sais sur mon tatouage, ou je révèle l'existence des vampires à tous ceux que je rencontre. C'est toi qui vois.

Edward roula les yeux, pris au dépourvu.

-Et tu penses qu'ils vont te croire ?

-Tu veux parier ?

Edward fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera, de savoir ça ?

-J'aurai moins l'impression que tout le monde se sert de moi. Je saurai enfin pourquoi tu te sens aussi concerné par ma sécurité. Je pourrai agir de façon à ne pas faire de connerie.

-T'en fais déjà de belles, de conneries, ronchonna Edward.

-Bref, voilà mon ultimatum. Tu me dis tout ce que tu sais ou je raconte à tout le monde la vérité.

-Mgnmmmrmmm...

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je te dirai tout, mais à une condition. Ou plutôt deux.

-Dis toujours ?

-Je te le dirai ce week-end seulement, en attendant, mords sur ta chique et tais-toi.

-Et la seconde ?

-Tu m'accompagnes à l'Ordre des Chasseurs et je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir quand on sera là-bas.

-Juré ? Absolument tout ce que je veux savoir ?

-Promis, juré.

-D'accord, nous avons un deal.

Et Russel, dans tout ça ? Ben, il dormait. Et quand il s'éveilla enfin, Envy fit genre : « Tu es tombé dans les pommes, comme ça ! Tu es sûr que tu manges bien ? »

Prenez toujours soin de vos amis.

« _Plus que deux jours et je saurai enfin la vérité..._ » pensa Envy en sortant du bâtiment où il avait cours. Il fut à peine surpris en voyant Edward se diriger vers lui avec la ferme intention de le raccompagner jusque chez lui.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tu m'aimes ! ricana-t-il.

-Il est préférable que tu me connaisses bien, alors, grommela Edward en marchant à ses côtés.

-Mais quand-même, un garde du corps plus petit que moi, c'est la honte !

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! ESPECE DE MICROBE !

Tout le monde se retourna sur eux.

-Heu, Ed, tu veux bien te calmer ?

-Groumpf. Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Ed. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Non...On ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. J'aime bien.

-Va pour Ed, alors !

Envy leva la tête et offrit son visage au soleil. Edward garda les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

Ils marchèrent ainsi côte à côte jusque la rue d'Envy. Là, ils rencontrèrent une drôle de femme aux yeux mauves et aux cheveux roux. Dès qu'elle les vit, elle alla droit sur eux.

Edward se mit en garde, mais le brun sourit.

-Bonjour, m'man ! Ça va ?

-Bonsoir ! Ça va, et toi ? L'école ? Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?dit la mère d'Envy en souriant et en embrassant son fils.

-C'est Edward Elric, un...nouvel ami.

-Enchantée, je suis Christina Aglieri, la mère d'Envy ! Tu veux venir à la maison pour le goûter ? Il y a des cookies qui sortent à peine du four !

L'estomac d'Edward gronda, mais le vampire l'ignora, un peu pris au dépourvu par la gentillesse envahissante de Christina.

-Heu, non merci, madame...Ma mère m'attend à la maison... Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre invitation, mais je me dois de refuser. Au revoir.

-Oh, comme c'est dommage...

Ed rêvait ou elle avait vraiment l'air triste ?!

-Dis, m'man ? Je peux inviter Ed pour un pyjama-party vendredi soir, s'il te plait ? Je vais chez lui pour le week-end, si ça ne t'ennuie pas...

-Mais bien sûr ! Je serais absolument ravie d'accueillir Edward pour la nuit ! Mais seulement s'il vient dès la fin des cours, hein !

-Bien sûr, glissa perfidement Envy.

-Heu...bredouilla Edward. Je vais demander...

Christina sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et entra dans la villa, les laissant seuls sur le trottoir.

-_Pyjama-party_ ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?!

-Oh, allez, Eeeeed ! Ma mère n'arrête pas de me bassiner pour que je ramène des potes à la maison ! Sois sympa !

L'adolescent prit ses yeux de chien mouillé.

-Bon, d'accord, soupira Ed. Attends, tu veux dire que ton pote Russel n'est jamais venu chez toi ?!

-Ben, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon meilleur ami, c'est juste un copain, c'est tout...

-Ah, bon. Vous le cachez bien... Tu n'as pas...

-D'autres amis ? Nan, pas besoin.

-Ah... Et moi qui me plaignais d'être seul...

-Raison de plus pour venir vendredi soir !

-Tu as l'art de l'à-propos, dis donc.

Edward se remit en route pour rentrer chez lui.

Puis il se retourna après quelques mètres.

-Au fait...Elle est très gentille, ta mère. Prends-en soin.

Et il disparut.

Vendredi après les cours, Edward envisagea la fuite. Sérieusement.

Mais la seule chose qui le retint, ce fut la perspective de l'enlèvement d'Envy par quelque vampire mal intentionné. Il claqua ses mains contre ses joues pour se donner du courage et tenta d'ignorer les bruits que faisaient son ventre et la brûlure dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas bu de sang depuis...quand, déjà ? Pas bon, ça. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas aux Aglieri... à force de les surveiller jour et nuit, il oubliait de se nourrir ou plutôt il n'en avait pas le temps. Perdu dans ses ruminations intérieures, il n'entendit pas Envy, qui en profita pour l'aggriper par les joues et les tripoter joyeusement.

-Alors, Ed, tu es prêt ? Pyjama-partyyyy ! chantonna-t-il.

-Lâche-moi ! s'exclama Edward en sentant sa faim s'intensifier.

Envy s'exécuta et le dévisagea bizarrement.

-Quoi ?! J'ai un bouton sur le nez, ou quoi ?!

-C'est juste que...tu es encore plus en rogne que d'habitude.

-N'importe quoi, j'suis pas en rogne !s'emporta le blondinet. Bon, on y va, qu'on en finisse ?

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à chez lui. Accueillis par la mère d'Envy, qui leur servit le goûter, ils mangèrent en silence, ou du moins ils se turent, car Christina monopolisa la conversation.

Les cookies aux pépites de chocolat calmèrent un peu la faim d'Edward, qui se détendit peu à peu. Il joua au twister, puis à des jeux vidéos avec Envy pendant toute l'après-midi, puis ils aidèrent Christina pour le repas du soir. Sous le regard entendu d'Envy, le vampire mangea son steak saignant et complimenta Mme Aglieri pour son dessert, une mousse au chocolat.

-C'est mon petit Envy qui l'a faite ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

-Elle est excellente !

-Bah...C'est facile à préparer, alors...

Le brun avait viré au cramoisi, ce qui fit rire ses interlocuteurs.

Le vampire remarqua alors le sourire de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air sincèrement heureuse qu'il soit venu chez eux et qu'il s'amuse avec son fils. Edward se fit donc un devoir de rire aux éclats dès que possible pour faire plaisir à son hôtesse.

Ensuite vint l'heure de la pyjama-party.

-Dans _ta chambre_ ?!

La voix du vampire partait dangereusement vers les aigus et ses crocs jaillirent d'entre ses lèvres sous l'effet du choc.

-Ben, ouais, pourquoi pas ? sourit naïvement le brun.

-Mais mais mais t'es pas sérieux ?! Je vais prendre le canapé, oui !

-Pas question, une pyjama-party, ça ne se fait pas dans un salon ! Enfin, pas chez nous ! Tu dors dans ma chambre ! Et remballe tes crocs, ma mère va les voir !

-Mais tu ne vas quand-même pas faire dormir un vampire dans la même pièce que toi ?!

-Ben, si. J'ai confiance en toi, moi. Tu n'es pas du genre à faire ce genre de connerie, pas vrai ?

-Ben, bredouilla le vampire.

-Adjugé, tu dors avec moi !

Envy poussa son ami dans la pièce et ferma la porte pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas.

-Envy !se lamenta Edward en voyant le lit de camp à côté d'un lit normal avec des couvertures noires sur les deux. (_Oulah, c'était pas très français, ça_)

-Mais pourquoi tu te déshabilles ? s'étouffa le blond.

-J'vais pas dormir ainsi, je vais mettre mon pyj... Hééé ! Tu as pris le tien au moins ?

-Heu, non, je dors comme ça, moi...à vrai dire, je dors rarement...

-Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, je vais t'en prêter un.

Envy lui arracha ses fringues et tira un T-shirt et un short noirs de sa garde-robe. Il les lui enfila de force sans cesser de ricaner comme un sadique et admira le résultat.

-Magnifique, on dirait qu'ils sont faits pour toi. Enfin, tu flottes un peu dedans, malgré que ce soit de vieux vêtements, mais...

-Dis tout de suite que je suis petit ?!

-Meuh non.

-Et pourquoi toutes tes affaires sont noires ?

-Ben, parce que j'aime cette couleur, c'est tout.

Envy enfila ses habits et fit un croche-pied à Ed qui s'étala sur son lit. Envy s'installa à ses côtés.

-Heu, et on fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Edward.

-On se raconte des trucs totalement débiles et on rigole comme des crétins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit fatigués.

-Mais...C'est con !

-Tout à fait. Tu commences ? Tu dois en avoir, des trucs à raconter. Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? Tu es né quand ? Tu étais quelqu'un d'important ? Un prince ?

-Une question à la fois ! Je suis né il y a...des siècles, je ne sais même pas quel âge j'ai... Je n'étais personne, ou presque. Je n'étais pas vraiment riche, ni pauvre, je vivais assez simplement dans un corps de ferme.

-Et qui t'a transformé ?

-A vrai dire, je suis né comme ça, en tant que vampire. Non, en fait, je suis mi-vampire, mi-humain. Mon père était un vampire qui voyageait un peu partout dans le monde. Il a rencontré ma mère et ils ont eu des enfants, dont moi.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs vampires ?

Edward se rembrunit.

-Non, je suis le seul à avoir hérité du gène vampire. Mon frère est mort il y a bien longtemps, ainsi que ma mère et mon père.

-Ton père aussi ?

-Oui. Je l'ai tué.

-Quoi ?! Tu as tué ton père ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce doit être difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais même si c'était mon père, je le haïssais de toutes mes forces. Il a laissé mon frère et ma mère mourir. Il y a eu un incendie dans notre ferme. J'ai essayé de les sauver, mais mon père n'a rien fait. Il regardait les flammes sans rien dire, sans même bouger le petit doigt. Je n'ai pas su les sauver et je m'en veux toujours autant.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute...

-Peut-être, soupira Ed. Mon père, ce salaud, m'a emmené loin de ma terre natale. Je n'ai même pas pu aller sur leur tombe... Un jour, je l'ai vu avec une autre femme, une humaine... Et là, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser trahir ma mère ainsi, ni le laisser détruire la vie de cette femme. Je lui ai planté un pieu dans le cœur et je me suis enfui en emportant Lierre. Un chasseur de vampires a essayé de me tuer, mais il m'a épargné au dernier moment, parce que je suis à moitié humain et que je ne me conduisais pas comme les autres. Enfin, je dis il, mais c'était une femme, une Japonaise du nom d'Izumi. Une femme effrayante, qui m'a appris son métier et m'a permis de devenir un bon vampire, un vampire qui se bat pour les humains...

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant... commenta Envy. Et... ?

-Bon, je suis fatigué. Si on dormait ?

-...Si tu veux.

Envy regagna son lit et ne tarda pas à dormir, à la différence d'Edward qui ne cessait de se retourner. La soif le brûlait, et son corps meurtri lui ordonnait d'agir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie d'Envy et se leva en silence, dirigé par son instinct. Le jeune humain sentait si bon... Et une femme dormait non loin de là...Quel délicieux repas !

Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha sur le jeune homme, la bouche entrouverte, prête à mordre. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou blanc qui lui faisait face et commença à le lécher pour attendrir la peau. Le brun se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, ce qui le ravit au plus haut point. Puis, deux orbes améthyste apparurent entre ses paupières, d'abord hagardes, ensuite étonnées et enfin effrayées.

-Heuuuuu, Ed ? Tu fais quoi, là ?

Le jeune homme se débattit, mais des mains puissantes le saisirent par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se lever.

-Ed ! Tu me fais mal !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit les prunelles de son ami rougeoyer dans le noir.

-Ed ! Arrête, s'il te plait ! Tu me fais vraiment flipper, là ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Ferme-la, gamin braillard, dit sèchement le blondinet en resserrant sa prise.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur sa victime pour s'y installer plus confortablement et reposa la bouche sur son cou, mettant ses crocs bien en évidence.

-Tu sens bon... Je crois que je vais te manger... mais pas tout entier... Ensuite je viderai ta mère de son sang et je te montrerai son cadavre...

-Ed, reprends-toi ! Tu n'es pas un monstre !

-Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, humain, gronda la créature.

Plus l'adrénaline emplissait le vampire, plus il changeait physiquement. Si le Edward habituel était naturellement mignon à regarder, le vampire en lui était si séduisant qu'il faisait mal aux yeux. Ses iris pourpres brillaient dans la nuit comme ceux d'un félin, ses cheveux gagnaient en éclat et en douceur, sa peau se faisait plus douce, plus soyeuse, son corps irradiait la force et la chaleur...

Ses canines acérées plongèrent sous sa peau et Envy ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur et ne chercha plus à s'enfuir.

C'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi les vampires étaient des prédateurs. Comment résister à un tueur auquel on n'a pas _envie_ d'échapper ? Des larmes jaillirent aux coins de ses yeux, mais il eut beau battre des paupières, elles refusèrent de couler. Il jeta alors les dernières miettes de conscience qui lui restaient dans un appel désespéré :

-Lierre !

Puis il sombra avec soulagement dans l'inconscience, s'abandonnant entre les bras de celui qui le vidait de son essence vitale.

_Aïeaïeaïe ! Méchant Ed !_

_(Cela dit, j'aimerais bien être à la place de mon Vyvy, moi...)_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Mordu d'un garçon...

-Envy ! Envy ! Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas ! faisait une voix à son oreille.

Le jeune homme émergea lentement mais sûrement et regarda autour de lui. Ses draps étaient imbibés de sang, même si avec le tissu noir, cela ne se voyait pas trop.

Un Ed visiblement préoccupé le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il y a du sang partout ?

Puis il avisa l'épaule droite d'Edward, lacérée sur dix bons centimètres.

-Ed ! Tu es blessé ?! Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il chercha à se relever, mais le vampire le força à rester couché.

-Reste comme ça, ou tu vas avoir un malaise.

-Mais pourquoi j'aurais un malaise, bordel ?!

-Parce que tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, cette nuit ! Par ma faute ! Je suis tellement désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de dormir ici...

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit du brun, qui comprit brusquement la situation.

-Attends...Tu veux dire que tu m'as mordu ? Je vais me transformer en vampire ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas...

Envy tâta son cou. Rien d'anormal, si ce n'est qu'il était poisseux.

-C'est normal que je n'aie rien ?

-Je t'ai donné mon sang pour te guérir, mais si tu meurs maintenant, là, tu vas devenir comme moi, alors fais attention s'il te plait.

-Ed...

-Oui ?

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Hé bien, j'avais vraiment soif... Je ...t'ai attaqué dans ton sommeil et j'ai failli te tuer. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Envy... Je ne me contrôle pas, dans ces moments-là...

-Continue.

-Tu étais en train de mourir, et je t'ai entendu appeler Lierre... D'abord j'ai cru que tu avais pété un câble, mais quand la dague m'a découpé l'épaule, là, j'ai repris mes esprits.

-C'est Lierre qui t'a fait ça ?! Mais...Tu n'es pas empoisonné ?

-Non, il n'a touché aucun point vital. Je vais juste avoir un peu de mal pour cicatriser, c'est tout.

-Ouf ! Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait faire ça...

-Il faut croire que cette arme t'aime beaucoup...sourit faiblement Edward.

Envy se leva prudemment et inspecta la blessure de son ami.

-Il faut t'arranger ça.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas grave... De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas mérité... Encore un peu et tu mourais ! Tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir, je ne dormirai plus jamais à côté de toi. Non, en fait, je vais demander aux autres chasseurs de te protéger à ma place...

-Ed, la ferme. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu aurais quand-même pu me dire que tu avais soif ! Je t'en aurais donné, du sang, si tu l'avais demandé gentiment...

-Quoi ?! Volontairement ?!

-Ben, tu es mon ami, oui ou non ? fit Envy en rougissant légèrement. Enfin, juste quelques millilitres, hein, juste de quoi calmer ta faim...

Edward ne sut que dire de cette déclaration et s'empourpra à son tour.

-Tu es vraiment...

-Sympa, oui je sais.

-J'allais dire idiot et complètement taré, mais si tu préfères sympa, c'est comme tu veux.

-Taré ?! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Je te pardonne, et toi tu m'insultes !

-Si tu pouvais parler moins fort, ta mère dort encore.

-Oups ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que si jamais tu as besoin de sang, je t'en donne volontiers...

-Je m'en abstiendrai, mais merci quand-même.

-Quoi ?! Tu n'aimes pas mon sang ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne veux pas te blesser pour le plaisir. Sinon, ton sang est très bon, hein !

-Délicieux ?

-Heu...oui...

-C'était comment ? Jouissif ? Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'occasions de sucer le sang d'un beau gosse comme moi...

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Si tu te sens bien, rendors-toi, je vais aller dans le salon...

-Non ! Tu dois être rassasié, là, non ? Y a pas de raison que tu dormes ailleurs !

Edward tenta de discuter, mais le regard noir d'Envy l'en empêcha.

-Je...je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Et puis, c'est pas comme si tous les jeunes rêvaient de se faire mordre par un vampire, mais c'est tout comme, alors te fais pas de bile pour ça !

Envy nettoya son cou, se recoucha et ferma immédiatement les yeux pour prouver à son ami qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il entendit le blondinet éteindre la lumière et prendre place sur son matelas. Puis il se tourna sur le côté et rougit comme une écrevisse mal cuite. Il avait été mordu par un... _garçon_ ! Un mec comme lui ! Enfin, avec quelques différences, mais un homme tout de même ! Il étouffa un gémissement. Depuis quand il réagissait ainsi, lui ?!

Il ressentait un mélange de confusion et de... _satisfaction_. Comme si ça lui avait plu... Comme s'il avait aimé qu'Edward pose sa bouche sur son cou et ... !

...Le prenne amoureusement dans ses bras pour lui perforer la jugulaire et lui voler sa vie...

Son sang coulait à présent dans le corps d'Ed... à cette pensée, son propre corps réagit de façon assez embarrassante...

Envy s'admonesta intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de choses, cela devait être un autre artifice de vampire, pour rendre les donneurs consentants ou un trucs comme ça... Oui, ça devait être ça !

À moitié convaincu, il tenta de dormir.

De son côté, Edward s'en voulait à mort de s'en être pris à son ami.

« _Je suis censé le protéger, pas le tuer !_ » Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Poussé par la faim, son corps avait réagi tout seul et l'avait mené auprès de la seule source de nourriture des environs... Il avait complètement perdu les pédales et l'avait mordu ! Et si on en croyait la prophétie... Ed frissonna. Il venait de faire une belle connerie, et Envy en ferait certainement les frais.

La tentation de s'envoyer un coup de poing fut très forte. Et sa blessure qui se refermait déjà... Normalement, une blessure non mortelle causée par une arme anti-vampire mettait au moins trois jours pour guérir.

À ce rythme, celle d'Edward ferait partie du passé avant même qu'il se lève le lendemain matin.

Au petit-déjeuner, Christina s'étonna des grands cernes sous leurs yeux. En fait, ils avaient tous les deux eu du mal à dormir et s'étaient levés très tôt pour nettoyer la chambre d'Envy, couverte de sang. Ceci expliquait cela. Une fois prêts, Envy embrassa sa mère, Ed la remercia pour son accueil et ils partirent tous deux pour la maison d'Edward.

-Heu... fit Envy. Je vois ta voiture, mais...où est ta maison ?

-Là, en haut.

Envy leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'une cabane avait été construite dans l'arbre près duquel la machine se trouvait.

-Ah, ouais, carrément ! Je croyais que tous les vampires étaient pleins aux as, moi...

-Tu regardes trop de films.

-Tu me fais visiter ?

-Une autre fois peut-être, on a une longue route à faire et j'aimerais arriver avant la nuit.

-Ok...

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule. Il était assez élégant, mais le seul problème résidait en la couleur : rouge pétant à s'en faire mal aux yeux.

-C'est d'un discret, grommela Envy.

-J'aime bien cette couleur, moi !

Une breloque en forme de croix argentée autour de laquelle s'enroulait un serpent ailé avec une couronne pendouillait au rétroviseur.

-C'est le symbole des chasseurs de vampires, il est inspiré de celui de notre fondatrice.

-Ah. C'est cool, comme machin.

Ed démarra, s'engagea sur une autoroute et mit le turbo. Ils roulèrent ainsi toute la matinée, puis le début d'après-midi. Encore embarrassés de la veille, ils gardèrent le silence sur la majeure partie de la route. Au bout d'un moment, Edward sortit des chemins fréquentés et entra dans un genre de forêt drue et froide.

-C'est lugubre...commenta Envy en frissonnant.

-Normal. C'est un des endroits les plus peuplés par les vampires. Ça ne va pas être joyeux.

-Mais, on ne devait pas aller voir les chasseurs ?

-Justement. On y va. Mais les vampires restent souvent dans les parages pour tuer tous les chasseurs qu'ils peuvent atteindre. Ici, ils sont sûrs de les trouver.

-Heu...Et nous, on passe comme ça, sans danger ?

-J'y viens. Sors ton couteau et si tu vois quelque chose bouger, tu me préviens tout de suite, d'accord ?

-Ok... Je me sens super rassuré, maintenant...

Ed accéléra pour passer le moins de temps possible dans les environs.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un, là-bas ! s'exclama Envy.

-Et merde ! jura Edward en appuyant encore sur le champignon. S'ils sautent sur le toit, penche-toi en avant. S'ils essaient d'arracher la portière, tu vas derrière.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ce qui arrive habituellement ?

-...Accroche-toi.

-On est encore loin ?

-Un ou deux kilomètres...

-On va tous mouriiiiiiiir ! pleurnicha Envy en abandonnant son attitude de beau gosse.

Les ombres se multiplièrent autour de la voiture et se muèrent en personnes : hommes et femmes, déterminés à les arrêter.

-C'est pas normal, ils sont trop nombreux...

Un bruit sourd retentit au-dessus de leur tête.

-Et je fais quoi s'ils sautent sur le toit _et_ arrachent le toit ?! paniqua le brun, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

-Prends le volant !

-J'ai pas encore passé le permis !

-On s'en branle !

Edward dégaina une de ses nombreuses armes et s'arc-bouta au dessus d'Envy pendant que celui-ci prenait le volant.

-Saloperie ! Laissez ma voiture tranquille !

-Et nous alors ?! s'insurgea Envy, la sueur dégoulinant de son front.

Le toit s'envola et une tête passa l'ouverture en montrant les crocs.

-WHAAAAAAAAH !hurla Envy quand la tête en question atterrit sur ses genoux, tranchée net par le blondinet.

-Excuse-moi.

Ed attrapa la tête sans montrer de répulsion et la jeta sur les autres poursuivants.

-Je vais par où ?! Y a une fourche !

-A droite !

Le chasseur se mit debout en passant le haut de son corps par le trou béant. (Ne faites pas la même chose chez vous)

-Z'avez bousillé ma bagnole, saleté de buveurs de sang !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça le plus important...

-Tais-toi et conduis !

-Oui, chef !

Soudain, Ed fut empoigné et jeté hors de l'habitacle.

-Ed ! s'écria Envy en écrasant le frein.

-T'occupe ! Continue de rouler !ordonna le chasseur.

Trop tard. Une main saisit Envy par la peau du cou et l'envoyer bouler contre un arbre, au milieu d'une bande de vampires.

-Envy ! Bande de salauds !

-Désolé...Je me suis arrêté... bredouilla Envy en se remettant debout.

Le blondinet rejoignit son protégé et se plaça devant lui, un pieu en argent à la main.

-Lierre ! appela Envy. Le couteau se matérialisa entre ses doigts, faisant murmurer les vampires.

-C'est lui, fit l'un d'entre eux.

-Qui ça ? demanda bêtement Envy.

-Le dernier de la Lignée !

Ed glapit.

-Notre maître sera absolument ravi de te voir, petit. Vous pouvez tuer le vampire renégat, mais ne touchez pas à l'humain.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-Quoi ?! Tu n'es même pas au courant ? Tu accompagnes le Tigre chez les chasseurs et tu ignores qui tu es ? Je n'y crois pas !

Les créatures s'esclaffèrent.

-Bien, poursuivit le chef de la bande. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Tu nous accompagnes gentiment et je te révèlerai ce que ton _ami_ te cache. Et peut-être même que nous le laisserons en vie.

-Envy, refuse ! supplia Edward. Ce sont des monstres, des tueurs ! Ils mentent comme ils respirent et peuvent te forcer à faire des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée...

-Je...Je...Je n'y comprends rien... mais Ed devait m'expliquer aujourd'hui, et à cause de vous on aura du retard et...

Edward le dévisagea comme s'il était dingue.

-Bref, je ne viendrai pas avec vous !

Le vampire prit un air faussement navré et fit un signe à ses sous-fifres qui se jetèrent sur eux.

-On va tous crever ! hurla Envy en esquivant un coup de griffes.

Lierre tirait sa main dans la direction des vampires pour pourfendre les plus proches et le guidait quand il le fallait.

-J'adore ce couteau ! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il remarqua que seuls quelques vampires s'en prenaient à lui, tous les autres s'acharnaient sur Edward, qui ne résistait qu'avec peine.

-Ed !

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Fuis ! Continue toujours tout droit et ne t'arrête pas ! Ta vie a plus de valeur que la mienne ! Je...

La fin de la phrase fut ensevelie avec Ed sous les corps de plusieurs assaillants qui le cachèrent des yeux d'Envy, qui fut tiraillé entre les ordres du chasseur et la détresse de son ami.

-Je fais quoi, là ?!

-Tu baisses la tête ! lui lança une voix juvénile.

Il s'exécuta sans réfléchir et vit une ombre massive passer au-dessus de lui. Quand il osa relever la tête, il vit une jeune fille à la peau foncée et armée d'un fusil à pompe chevauchant une moto noire. Elle avait les yeux vert foncé et portait une couette à l'arrière de la tête, un Tee-shirt moulant noir et un treillis kaki sur de grosses bottes noires cloutées. Elle rigolait comme une folle en tirant sur les vampires qui reculèrent en poussant des cris de douleur et de colère. Certains tentèrent d'attraper le bras d'Envy pour l'entraîner avec eux, mais l'arrivée de plusieurs voitures et quads les en empêchèrent. Des gens sortirent des véhicules et engagèrent le combat. Edward put enfin sortir de la mêlée et poussa son ami loin de la scène.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Heu...oui et toi ?

-Ca va.

-C'est quoi, cette bande de malades ?

-Les chasseurs. Ils sont venus nous aider !

-Je dois m'en réjouir ?

-Va savoir.

La fille bronzée s'arrêta près d'eux et sourit au blondinet.

-Salut, Paninya ! Merci du coup de main !

-De rien ! Tu me dois toujours un repas, donc j'y ajoute un dessert pour la peine.

-Tu es dure !

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie !

-Mouais...

-Qui est ce jeune homme trop craquant ? demanda Paninya en voyant Envy.

-C'est...

-Hé ! Les gars, au lieu de bavasser, vous pourriez soit dégager, soit venir nous aider, non ?! les engueula un chasseur.

Une fille à moto embarqua Envy et l'emmena avec elle. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent dans un endroit assez bizarre. Ils étaient dans la cour d'un vieux, très vieux château en pierre avec des tourelles, des meurtrières et des machins qu'on trouve habituellement sur les vieux châteaux. Le plus étonnant, c'était les mitrailleuses postées sur les remparts, les miradors qui surveillaient les alentours et l'attirail de grenades et de flingues en tout genres que portaient les gardes. Le QG des chasseurs était un anachronisme ambulant.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda la fille, blonde aux iris bleu cobalt.

-Oui, ça va. C'est ça, le QG ?

-Hé oui ! Bienvenue chez nous ! Je me nomme Winry Rockbell et toi ?

-Envy Aglieri. Dis, pourquoi vous avez tous l'air si ...jeune ?

-Parce les plus vieux étaient en réunion, alors...on n'avait pas le temps d'attendre qu'ils aient fini, tu comprends ?

-Mouais... Comment vous avez su qu'on était en danger ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fois qu'Edward revient, il est poursuivi par tous les vampires du coin. Ils ne l'aiment pas beaucoup... Et il a beau être doué, il ne peut pas gagner contre autant de ces monstres. Et puis, vous avez fait un bruit de malade en arrivant. Il y a beaucoup d'écho, ici.

-Ah... Et ils ne risquent rien, les autres ? Enfin, Ed et les chasseurs ? Ils étaient moins nombreux que les vampires, alors...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont plus forts que tu le crois.

Au loin, les coups de feu cessèrent graduellement et des bruits de moteurs se firent entendre, approchant des remparts. Les voitures ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et Ed descendit d'un pas rageur de sa voiture désormais décapotable.

-Putain, une voiture toute neuve ! J'avais même refait la peinture ! s'écria-t-il en regardant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Edward ! s'exclama Winry en lui fonçant dessus.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le frappa derrière la tête.

-Mais aïeuh ! Win' ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-J'en ai marre de devoir sauver tes fesses de vampire à chaque fois que je te vois !

-Winry !

Les chasseurs sortirent des voitures, mais aussi des bâtiments, et examinèrent Envy qui se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

-C'est qui, ce gamin ? Ton goûter ? Tu as changé de régime ? aboya une grande femme brune coiffée de dreads et au regard dur et couleur de charbon. Elle était vêtue de blanc, à l'exception de son pantalon trois-quart et portait des sandales grises.

-C'est un humain que j'ai invité ici pour certaines raisons... Maître, fit Ed avec un air apeuré.

Visiblement, cette femme lui faisait plus peur que les vampires.

-Ce qui ne m'avance pas plus. Parle, petit !

Edward soupira et sortit un bout de papier de son manteau. Il le déplia et le montra à son maître, qui blêmit en voyant ce qui y était inscrit.

-J'espère que tu rigoles !

-Non, malheureusement.

-Et c'est ce garçon ?

-Oui.

-... Bien. Fais-le entrer avant que tout le quartier ne soit au courant.

-Oui, Maître.

Edward fit signe à Envy de le suivre et pénétra dans un des bâtiments de pierre.

-C'était qui ?

-Izumi Curtis. La chasseuse qui a tenté de me tuer avant de me proposer un boulot ici. Une femme adorable.

-Rassurant...

Il guda son ami à travers le dédale de couloirs et ils débouchèrent dans une salle d'entrainement où se trouvaient plusieurs hommes et deux femmes.

-Je te présente mes rares amis, à part Winry que tu as rencontrée dehors. Le gros roux, c'est Heymans Breda, le petit brun s'appelle Kain Fuery, le type aux cheveux gris se nomme Vato Falman, c'est une grosse tête ! Le blond, c'est Jean Havoc et l'autre brun avec sa tronche d'abruti, c'est Roy Mustang. La jolie femme brune, c'est Maria Ross et la fille blonde qui dézingue tous les mannequins au fusil d'assaut se nomme Riza Hawkeye. C'est une vampire, comme moi. Nous sommes les deux seuls ici à nous battre contre notre propre race.

Voyant Ed, ils ne tardèrent pas à cesser de s'entrainer, sauf Roy qui paressait dans un coin à leur arrivée.

-Tiens, si ce n'est pas notre minet national ! s'exclama ce dernier. Tu n'aurais pas encore rétréci ?!

-Je t'emmerde, connard, je ne suis PAS petit !

-C'est qui, lui ? Ton petit copain ?

Envy se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux.

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser !? s'écria le blondinet avec colère.

Ils traversèrent la pièce en saluant Maria au passage et sortirent par l'autre côté. Riza, la vampire, les regarda calmement passer puis recommença à tirer.

-C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

-Ma chambre. Tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux, mais ne fais pas attention au désordre. Et ne touche à rien, il y a des trucs dangereux.

Envy posa son joli derrière sur le couvre-lit de son ami et détailla la chambre pendant qu'Edward se rendait dans une pièce annexe. Elle était petite, poussièreuse par endroits et sentait bon les fleurs et le bois. Bizarre pour un vampire, mais bon. Il y avait une penderie, un bureau avec des parchemins et des livres anciens empilés n'importe comment, ainsi que des boites de tailles et de formes diverses. Envy se demanda un moment ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le plafond soutenu par des poutres en chêne était penché, ce qui laissait penser que la chambre se trouvait juste sous le toit de la tour.

Edwrd s'extirpa de l'encadrement de la porte et vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Envy avec plusieurs bouquins entre les bras. Il les déposa sur ses genoux et en ouvrit un.

-Tu es prêt à découvrir la vérité ?

Envy posa les yeux avec appréhension sur les volumes épais. Il jouait son avenir.

-Oui. Raconte-moi tout.

_Oui, je suis une sadique, mais c'est marrant ! Je poste la suite dès que possible !_

_Reviews pour me faire savoir combien vous me détestez ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde ! après avoir reçu un « je te déteeeeeste ! »(l'envoyeur se reconnaîtra), je me suis dit qu'effectivement c'était pas humain de m'arrêter là. Mais bon, ça vous oblige à reviewer pour vous plaindre ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tout ça pour dire que…voilà la suite !_

Chapitre 4 : Le dernier fils

_-Tu es prêt à apprendre la vérité ?_

_-Oui. Raconte-moi tout._

_Il tournait la page de son livre quand un vampire l'interrompit dans sa lecture en passant la porte de son bureau d'un pas précipité._

_-Quoi ? maugréa-t-il._

_-Le commando posté à l'entrée d'un des QG des chasseurs est de retour avec une nouvelle assez surprenante, Maître._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Il s'appelle Envy, il a environ dix-sept ans et porte la marque. Et le Tigre lui-même le protège. Il n'y a pas de doute possible, c'est bien lui. Nous savons où se trouve son lycée._

_L'homme garda le silence un instant._

_-Ainsi donc il est apparu... Le tout dernier de la Lignée... On dirait bien que la chance vient de tourner. Où est-il ?_

_-Avec le Tueur de vampires, au QG des chasseurs forestiers._

_-Ils l'ont trouvé avant nous...mais cela ne fait rien. Ils ne peuvent pas emprisonner un adolescent indéfiniment dans leur citadelle, n'est-ce pas ? Il finira bien par sortir, là, nous le ramènerons à la maison et il se ralliera à nous..._

Edward ouvrit le premier livre et en montra une page à Envy. Un serpent ailé enroulé sur lui-même autour d'un hexagramme...

-C'est ma marque ! Pourquoi est-elle dans un livre aussi vieux ?

-Pour t'expliquer, je vais devoir te raconter une très vieille histoire. Elle te concerne. Il y a très très longtemps vivait une famille. Un père, une mère, un garçon aîné et une fille. L'aîné se nommait Demetrius et sa sœur s'appelait Amestris. Demetrius découvrit un jour le secret de la vie éternelle et voulut l'utiliser pour devenir immortel. Il réussit, mais en contrepartie, il devait régulièrement boire du sang pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

-Le premier vampire, celui dont tu m'avais déjà parlé.

-Oui. Il transforma aussi des fidèles et les rassembla en un clan, celui des vampires. Sa sœur n'accepta pas qu'il s'en prenne aux humains, alors elle créa un ordre, celui des chasseurs. C'est elle qui a forgé plusieurs de nos armes, dont Lierre.

-Elle est vraiment très vieille, alors, cette dague !

-Elle doit avoir dans les trois mille ans.

-Dingue !

-Amestris était secondée par une magicienne, qui enchanta les armes pour leur permettre de tuer les vampires plus facilement que les pieux ou les balles en bois. Cette sorcière prononça un jour une prophétie sur Amestris. Selon elle, sept des enfants d'Amestris seraient en quelque sorte des clés. Celui qui les détient sera le vainqueur de la guerre contre les vampires. Quel que soit ta race, si tu obtiens un de ces enfants, tu attireras la victoire sur ton camp. En revanche, si un vampire boit ce sang, il deviendra plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été, mais il devra en boire régulièrement sinon l'effet ne dure pas longtemps. Si l'un des enfants prend parti pour un clan de vampires, ce clan connaîtra la prospérité. Il y a tout un tas d'autres choses dans le même genre, mais bon. Après avoir entendu cette prophétie, Amestris tomba enceinte et mit au monde un garçon du nom de Pride. Malheureusement, elle mourut en couches.

-Mais alors, les sept enfants...

-J'y viens. Ce garçon, effrayé par ses responsabilités, finit par prendre la fuite loin du champ de bataille. Il perpétua l'héritage de sa mère en ayant des descendants. Tous les cinq cents ans environ naquit alors un « enfant d'Amestris », qui correspondait à la prophétie. Ils sont au nombre de six et portaient tous une marque. Il y a eu Pride, puis Gluttony, ensuite Wrath, puis Lust, Greed et la dernière s'appelait Sloth.

-Les sept péchés capitaux...

-Oui. J'ignore si c'était une coïncidence, mais ils portaient vraiment ces noms-là. La suite logique de cette lignée, le septième enfant d'Amestris doit s'appeler Envy... C'est toi.

-Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas... non ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire ! Sinon, je serais au courant de l'existence des vampires depuis longtemps ! On ne m'en a jamais parlé !

-Normal, la plupart des héritiers l'ignoraient. Ils ont vécu une bonne partie de leur vie sans le savoir. Et puis, va donc expliquer à tes enfants que tu es la clé de la guerre contre les vampires...

-Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'en veut ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Choisir ton camp, j'imagine.

Edward avait l'air sombre. Il comprenait parfaitement la peur de son ami.

-Tu sais, j'ai connu la dernière descendante, Sloth. Elle aussi avait peur, mais elle a réussi à surmonter sa crainte et à protéger sa famille. C'était une femme courageuse et surprenante. Vous incarnez tous les sept l'espoir des humains. Vous seuls avez le pouvoir de décider de l'issue de cette guerre.

-...

-Envy ? Ça va ?

-Je comprends, maintenant, pourquoi tu ne voulais rien me dire...

Envy se leva d'un bond et sortit de la chambre. Edward n'essaya pas de le retenir.

Le jeune homme courut jusqu'à une tour, au sommet de laquelle il monta pour prendre l'air. Il regarda vers le bas et ressentit une brusque envie de sauter. Il s'accouda au parapet et laissa le vent défaire ses cheveux. Lierre chauffait contre sa jambe, comme pour le réconforter. Il sortit l'arme de sa poche et la laissa tomber à terre, à côté de lui.

-C'est une antiquité, vous devriez en prendre soin, fit une voix calme qui lui fit comme un baume sur ses blessures intérieures.

C'était l'autre vampire chasseur de vampires, Riza Hawkeye. Elle ramassa le couteau, le nettoya et le lui rendit. Il refusa de le reprendre.

-Vous êtes au courant de votre histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Les vampires sentent que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous avez une sorte de flamme qui nous attire. Ce doit être pour cela que les autres générations de vampires ont toujours su trouver vos ancêtres. Ils n'ont pas eu une belle vie bien tranquille, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Lust, par exemple, a été assassinée.

-Vous essayez de me rassurer ? ironisa Envy.

-Malgré les dangers, ils se sont toujours battus pour sauver ce en quoi ils croyaient. Je crois que vous êtes à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Vous pouvez tous nous tuer ou tous nous sauver. Et ce sont vos décisions qui vont tout changer.

-Mais je ne suis pas prêt à faire tout ça ! Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens... !

-Soit, vous pouvez vous enfuir, mais cela ne résoudra pas vos affaires car tant que les vampires existeront, ils vous trouveront. Vous n'aurez jamais la paix.

-Alors autant sauter de cette tour !

-Faites ce que vous voulez. Je peux même vous pousser. Mais sachez ceci : il a fallu plus de courage à Edward pour tuer son propre père pour sauver une humaine qu'à n'importe qui pour affronter une armée entière.

-... Et si je choisis d'aider les vampires ?

-Je ne pourrais pas vous blâmer. Vos choix vous appartiennent. Vous pouvez choisir d'être notre ami...ou notre ennemi.

Riza lui tendit Lierre.

-Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Envy hésita, puis finit par reprendre l'arme.

La blonde sourit.

-Cette arme vous est fidèle, ne la décevez surtout pas, et elle vous aidera toujours dans les situations difficiles.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Heu, Mme Hawkeye ?

-Oui ?

-Quel âge a Ed ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Je pense que vous devriez lui demander vous-même. Et je suis encore « mademoiselle ».

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Un certain crétin ne s'est toujours pas décidé à m'avouer son amour !

Envy retourna dans la chambre d'Edward, mais celui-ci était parti. Il alla donc dans la cour du château pour trouver un professeur pour lui apprendre à combattre. Là, il entra en collision avec un homme. Il était vêtu de blanc, portait ses cheveux noirs en catogan et avait les yeux bleus et froids. Il s'excusa d'une voix traînante et aida le jeune homme à se relever.

Envy frissonna. La peau de l'autre était glacée.

-Tiens, mais vous êtes Mr Aglieri ?! s'exclama l'homme d'une voix monocorde.

-Heu...oui ?

-Solf J. Kimblee, enchanté !

Il attrapa sa main et la serra avec force.

-Il paraît que c'est ce gamin d'Elric qui vous a ramené ici avec une troupe de vampires ?

-C'est exact...

-Tsss... Quel incapable.

Envy n'aimait pas cet homme. Mais alors là, pas du tout.

-Je suis en vie, alors je ne crois pas qu'il soit un incapable, fit-il d'une voix acerbe.

-He bien, je ne m'en plains pas, quand on sait ce qui s'est passé avec cette pauvre Sloth, votre prédécesseur !

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Envy involontairement.

-Oh, vous ne savez pas ? Bien sûr, il ne vous l'a pas dit... Immature, mais pas idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Sachez, mon cher Mr Aglieri, que ce Elric a...

-Je dérange, peut-être ? fit une voix rageuse derrière Envy.

-Tiens, Edward Elric ! J'aurais cru que vous vous étiez perdu dans les brins d'herbe, mais on dirait que vous vous en êtes sorti !

-Que faites-vous ici, Kimblee ? Vous avez encore pulvérisé votre partenaire ? riposta Edward en s'interposant entre Envy et l'homme en blanc.

-Heuu ? bredouilla Envy, très mal à l'aise.

-On voit que vous n'allez plus sur le terrain, avec vos fringues blanches, vous vous seriez fait descendre depuis longtemps ! continua le blondinet.

Kimblee fit un simulacre de courbette et s'éloigna.

-Malheureusement, je dois vous quitter. Essayez de ne plus laisser tomber votre protégé, cette fois ! Avoir les dents longues ne pardonne pas tout !

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Edward donna un coup de pied dans un mur, qui s'effrita.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve, ce sale type répugnant ! Comment ose-t-il parler d'elle de cette façon ! Rhaaaa ! Me traiter de gnome, non mais pour qui il se prend ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Sloth ? demanda Envy.

Edward interrompit sa diatribe.

-Disons...que j'ai commis une erreur, et elle s'est retrouvée en très mauvaise posture. Heureusement, elle s'en est tirée, mais je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui...

-Ce Kimblee, là, il a laissé entendre que c'est de ta faute si elle est morte.

-C'est faux. Elle est décédée un an plus tard, mais cet enfoiré de première essaie de me faire porter le chapeau depuis qu'il est là. Il n'y était même pas, bon sang !

-C'est qui exactement, ce type ?

-Le délégué aux archives. Il tient les comptes, trouve de nouvelles façons de se faire de l'argent pour faire fonctionner le QG. Il sert aussi de bibliothécaire. Avant, il allait chasser comme nous, mais il a dû arrêter car il arrivait trop d' « accidents » à ses camarades, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Le conseil l'a jugé inapte à aller sur le terrain, alors ils l'ont mis à l'archivage. C'est un poste important pour le QG, mais pas très prestigieux ni palpitant, si tu veux mon avis. C'est un sale type. Tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus. C'est un danger public et je ne lui confierai même pas mon cure-ongle, il est encore capable de m'égorger avec !

-Ah... Pourquoi vous gardez un type pareil ?

-Parce qu'il est au courant de tous nos secrets, alors on ne peut pas risquer de le renvoyer.

-D'accord...Tu étais où ?

-Au conseil. Je leur ai rapporté tout ce qui s'est passé, cette semaine. Dont toi. Ils veulent te voir. Maintenant.

Il ne parla pas de la Lignée d'Amestris, faisant preuve de tact, ce qu'Envy apprécia.

Envy s'attendait à voir un amphithéâtre avec de vénérables grands-pères qui donnaient des conseils sibyllins et racontaient leur jeune temps. Il fut bien étonné de voir des adultes et des jeunes se battre à couteau tiré pour une sombre histoire de toilettes bouchées.

-Je vous dis qu'il suffit de mettre du Destop et le problème sera réglé ! hurlait Izumi en frappant un pauvre type qui passait par là.

Edward soupira et toussa bruyamment pour qu'on le remarque.

-Ah ! Les voilà ! fit une grande blonde un peu effrayante. Vos gueules, tout le monde !

Toutes les personnes présentes se calmèrent aussitôt et Envy se dit que jamais il ne mettrait cette femme-là en colère.

Les conseillers reprirent leur place et les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds parfois cocardés.

-Bonjour, fit la blonde aux yeux bleus. Je suis la présidente Olivia Mira Armstrong, chef de la Ligue suprême des chasseurs. Tu es Envy Aglieri, c'est cela ?

-Heu, oui, madame, répondit poliment l'instinct de survie d'Envy.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, dit gentiment un grand homme chauve et musclé qui ressemblait un peu à Olivia.

-La ferme, Louis ! lança cette dernière.

-Mais, grande sœur... !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Présidente, en public !

-Oui...

Envy lança un regard horrifié à Edward qui lui sourit d'un air blasé.

-Ainsi donc, reprit la présidente, tu es le dernier fils d'Amestris.

-Heu, oui, il paraît, gémit Envy en avalant sa salive.

La femme le jaugea du haut de son fauteuil.

-Tu sais te battre ?

-Plus ou moins, je suis plutôt doué en baston...

-Ce n'est pas en cognant un vampire qu'on le tue ! assena Olivia.

-Bien sûr, mais je peux m'entraîner, si cela vous...

-On ne s'improvise pas chasseur de vampires, petit ! l'interrompit-elle. Toutes les personnes qui travaillent ici sont le produit de grandes familles de chasseurs ! Ils sont entraînés depuis leur naissance à ce combat et s'entraînent toujours ! Crois-tu pouvoir obtenir leur niveau en quelques mois ?

-Si je puis me permettre, madame, Envy est le dernier descendant d'Amestris. Il a la chasse dans le sang, dit Edward.

-Ca n'en fait pas un combattant.

-Si vous voulez, s'énerva Envy, je peux aller me mettre au service des vampires ! Je suis sûr qu'ils en seraient ravis ! Je peux aussi retourner dans la ville où je vis avec ma mère, comme ça, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi et vous serez contente ! Je suis venu pour aider, mais si vous ne voulez pas de moi, il n'y a aucun problème, je me casse ! Et votre guéguerre, vous la gagnerez tout seuls ! Moi je m'en tape complètement !

L'assemblée en eut le souffle coupé. Envy prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et s'apprêta à se faire engueuler.

Olivia, les yeux ronds, sortit enfin du silence.

-On dirait qu'il a bien plus de cran que je le croyais, ce gamin.

Tout le monde la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

-Ben quoi ? Ce garçon a du répondant, ça me plait ! S'il avait été une pauvre lavette incapable de se défendre, là, je l'aurais tué pour ne pas que les vampires s'en chargent eux-mêmes ! Bienvenue dans nos rangs, Envy Aglieri ! Porte fièrement l'arme qu'on t'a donnée et défends tes idéaux avec le courage de ton ancêtre !

-Me...merci !

Il n'en revenait pas de s'en être tiré à si bon compte.

-Maintenant, je me tire, j'ai envie d'une bonne bière, annonça Olivia en quittant son siège pour sortir de la salle.

Les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à faire de même quand une voix désagréable leur parvint. C'était celle d'un petit homme rabougri, aux yeux plissés en permanence, comme s'il avait la migraine. Il avait deux moustaches très fines et noires, de la même couleur que ses cheveux gominés.

-Attendez un peu ! La Présidente s'est peut-être tirée, mais on n'en a pas fini avec avec ce garçon !

-Hé, Yoki, on ne va pas passer la journée là-dessus ! grommela un genre d'homme-ours avec une iroquoise. La Reine des glaces a parlé, alors c'est bon !

-La Reine des glaces ? s'étonna Envy.

-Oui, c'est à cause de son tempérament... En plus, elle vient du Nord, expliqua Edward.

-Je veux dire, commença le rabougri, il est important qu'il reste en vie, alors pourquoi l'envoyer au combat ? Pourquoi ne pas le garder ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ?

-Quoi ?! s'insurgèrent Ed, Envy et d'autres personnes.

-Nous ne gardons personne prisonnier, et encore moins les adolescents ! déclara un vieil homme aux cheveux poivre et sel à qui il manquait plusieurs dents, comme s'il s'était fait tabasser par un lézard géant..

-Le Docteur Marcoh ? fit Ed, un peu étonné. D'habitude, il reste à l'infirmerie !

-Il a raison, renchérit un géant à la peau mate avec des favoris noirs et un vague air de ressemblance avec un singe. Les jeunes ont le droit de vivre en liberté ! Après, il va devenir encore plus pâle que maintenant !

Envy plissa les yeux sous le commentaire.

Des acclamations saluèrent la réplique du bronzé.

-C'est ça, écoutez Gorius, et on va se retrouver avec une catastrophe sur les bras ! lança Yoki, le rabougri.

-Je m'appelle Darius, serpillière humaine ! l'insulta l'homme singe.

-Je t'en foutrai, moi de la serpillière ! Retourne nettoyer la jungle qui te sert de chambre !

Envy comprenait, à présent, pourquoi ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler.

Finalement, une voix grave et profonde remit les belligérants à leur place.

-Taisez-vous ! Le choix appartient à ce garçon, pas à vous ! S'il veut rester parmi nous, à l'abri, il en a le droit ! S'il veut retourner chez lui, qu'il en soit ainsi !

-C'est Scar ! fit Ed comme s'il commentait un match de foot. Yoki fait dans son froc quand il le voit. Et tout le monde l'écoute toujours.

Tout le monde se tourna donc vers Envy pour entendre son avis.

-Je...je vais rester ici quelques heures et demain je rentrerai chez moi avec Edward, ça vous va ?

-Comme tu voudras, trancha Scar. L'assemblée est terminée.

-Excusez-moi ! intervint une jolie jeune fille, sans doute d'origines chinoises.

Un panda se trouvait sur son épaule et montrait les crocs. Il aurait pu faire peur s'il ne faisait pas quinze centimètres de haut.

-Quoi ? demanda Scar d'un air patient.

-Heu...ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de le renvoyer chez lui ? Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'on l'enferme, mais c'est imprudent de n'envoyer qu'un seul chasseur pour le protéger. Non ?

-Tu as raison, admit Scar. Je propose d'envoyer une équipe pour seconder le Tigre... Celle de Mustang n'est pas en mission pour le moment, je me trompe ?

-Vous avez raison, fit une jeune femme aux cheveux foncés. Ils sont tous au château en ce moment-même.

-Merci, Rebecca.

Il se tourna vers les deux garçons.

-Vous retournerez donc demain à ce lycée avec l'équipe de Mustang. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Heu, non, bredouilla Envy.

Ils quittèrent tous deux la salle et retournèrent dans la chambre d'Edward. Quelques heures plus tard, on offrit une chambre à Envy, qui l'accepta de bon cœur en se souvenant de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Ed. Les draps sentaient bon et il n'y avait aucune poussière en vue, ce qui constituait un bon point pour les chasseurs. Il s'endormit avec appréhension en pensant à sa véritable identité. Descendant d'Amestris, la fondatrice du clan anti-vampires. Mais était-il obligé de combattre les vampires ? Et s'il y en avait d'autres comme Edward ? Après tout...Riza l'avait dit, non ? Il avait le droit de choisir son camp...

Le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent le château, suivis par la voiture de la bande de Mustang. Riza ne s'était pas montrée. Après un kilomètre sans attaque, la nouvelle voiture d'Edward fit une embardée et refusa de rouler normalement. Le vampire descendit et inspecta le moteur, puis s'aperçut enfin, en pro de la mécanique qu'il était, que les pneus étaient fuités. Tous.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'énerva Ed.

Impossible de tous les changer, et la voiture de Mustang était remplie, pas moyen de caser une personne en plus. C'est là que les vampires se montrèrent. Ils sautèrent sur le toit de l'habitacle où se trouvait Envy et essayèrent d'ouvrir la portière pour l'attraper.

-Merde ! hurla Edward.

Il s'empara de ses couteaux de chasse pour sauver son ami, mais un groupe de suceurs de sang surgirent devant lui pour l'en empêcher. Un autre groupe encercla la voiture de Mustang au moment où les chasseurs réussirent à s'en extirper.

Envy tira Lierre de son fourreau et donna des coups dans le vide devant lui pour faire reculer ses assaillants. Il sortit de la voiture et fit face à ses ennemis, bien campé sur ses deux pieds. La lame enchantée quitta sa main pour taillader les plus proches, puis revint sagement auprès de son propriétaire.

-Cool ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Envy ! s'écria Ed à l'instant même où un vampire, sans doute posté dans un arbre, atterrit sur le dos du brun, lui faisant lâcher son arme.

-Merde...fit difficilement le jeune homme, qui avait du mal à respirer parce que mine de rien, les vamps, ça pèse.

-Tu vas gentiment venir avec nous ou je te tords le cou et tu ne vas pas apprécier ! menaça le type.

-Sans blague ?! ironisa Envy.

Le vampire l'assomma et le coinça sous son coude, prêt à repartir.

-Envy ! NON ! s'égosilla Edward.

Le vampire esquissa un mauvais sourire, oscilla un peu et tomba en avant, raide mort. De la fumée s'échappa de ce qui avait été sa cage thoracique, défoncé par un coup de feu.

-Riza ! s'exclama Mustang avec un sourire réjoui.

La vampire se trouvait à deux cents mètres d'eux et abattait chaque vampire avec une précision de sniper. Quelques uns cherchèrent à la tuer, mais ils ne réussirent jamais à la toucher, car elle esquivait tous les coups comme une danseuse et les stoppait dans leur élan d'un coup de fusil entre les deux yeux. Les autres préférèrent la fuite.

-Ils vont faire leur rapport ! lança Havoc.

Les chasseurs se débarrassèrent rapidement des derniers belligérants et remercièrent Riza pour son arrivée digne d'une héroïne.

Une voix faible leur parvint alors.

-Qu'est-ce que ça pue, ici ! Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir le crâne défoncé par un troupeau d'éléphants ?

Envy tentait de se relever, coincé sous la carcasse du vampire qui avait failli l'enlever.

Ed courut vers lui et donna un grand coup de pied dans le cadavre pour aider son ami.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, ça va... J'ai juste une saloperie de migraine.

-Tant mieux. Merci Riza, tu nous as tous sauvés !

-Ce n'était rien. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est comment tes pneus ont décidé de se dégonfler en même temps. Il y a du sabotage là-dessous.

-Je dirais plutôt une trahison. Seul un chasseur aurait pu entrer dans le garage pour lacérer les roues. Et seul un haut placé aurait pu savoir quelle voiture j'allais avoir. Nous avons un traître au Conseil, annonça Edward d'un air grave.

Finalement, Ed et Envy prirent place dans la voiture de Riza. Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout de quelques heures et rentrèrent à la maison. Le groupe de chasseurs loua un appartement en face de la maison d'Envy, histoire de le surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Edward serait chargé de le protéger à l'école.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'Envy eut la surprise de le voir le lendemain dans sa classe en train d'écrire son nom au tableau.

-Voilà, je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, Edward Elric, dit le prof. Il a eu certains ennuis de santé qui l'ont empêché d'assister aux cours du début de l'année. Soyez gentils avec lui, d'accord ?

Envy faillit s'étouffer en voyant Ed s'asseoir à côté de lui dans ses vêtements noirs et argent en souriant timidement sous les questions des autres élèves.

-Hé ben ça promet...souffla le jeune homme en riant sous cape.

_Alors là, personne ne s'y attendait, mais alors là, pas du tout !_

_Tsss..._

_Pour le moment, j'arrive à tenir le rythme avec huit pages Word pour chaque chapitre, _

_mais ça devient long !_

_Mais pour vous, mes zamisch, je terminerai cette histoire, na !_

_Reviews ?_

_Ps : à partir de ce chapitre, j'explose mon record du nombre de pages de fics ! _

_Ca se fête ! Champommy pour tout le monde !_

_Sgnirf, même dans mon histoire avec une dizaine de chapitres, je n'avais jamais autant écrit... Merci, c'est grâce à ceux qui m'ont aimablement fait remarquer que mes chapitres étaient trop courts !_

_A peluche !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu par ses innombrables fans ! (Envy : y en a vraiment qui ne doutent de rien !) Merci en passant à Marie et Lizbeth qui me couvrent de reviews. Je vous adore ! Ce chapitre marque l'apparition d'un personnage que tout le monde connaît et qui n'était jamais apparu dans aucune de mes histoires. (Profitez-en, ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt !) Enjoy !_

Chapitre 5 : Moi aussi, je veux te protéger...

Elycia Hugues, dix-sept ans, blonde, yeux verts, observait avec curiosité le nouvel élève qui avait élu domicile sur le banc voisin d'Envy Aglieri. Elle connaissait très peu ce dernier, mais savait de source sûre qu'il était impulsif, bagarreur et assez asocial. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que le banc voisin au sien restait vide en permanence. Elle feuilleta son carnet de notes, en bonne apprentie journaliste et responsable du quotidien de l'école qu'elle était, et retrouva facilement la fiche de son camarade de classe.

**NOM **: Aglieri

**PRENOM** : Envy

**AGE **: 17 ans

**ANNIVERSAIRE** : 21 mars

**CHEVEUX **: noirs

**YEUX **: violets

**TAILLE** : + ou – 1m75

**VILLE NATALE** : inconnu

**PERE :** inconnu

**MERE **: Christina Aglieri

**AMI(S)** : Russel Tringham

**PLAT PREFERE **: inconnu

**COULEUR PREFEREE :** sans doute le noir

**RENSEIGNEMENTS SUPPLEMENTAIRES **: asocial

Non, ce type n'était pas le genre qu'on approche facilement. Dans ce cas, pourquoi discutait-il avec animation avec le nouvel élève ? Se connaissaient-ils déjà ? Elycia prit une nouvelle page et commença une fiche perso.

**NOM **: Elric

**PRENOM :** Edward

**AGE :** entre 16 et 18 ans

**ANNIVERSAIRE **: inconnu

**CHEVEUX **: miel

**YEUX **: ambrés

**TAILLE** : très petit, environ 1m 62

**VILLE NATALE** : inconnue

**PERE :** inconnu

**MERE **: inconnue

.

.

.

Hmmmm...Un garçon bien mystérieux, pile comme elle les aimait. En plus il était très mignon ! Comment un garçon pareil pouvait rester dans le voisinage d'Envy ? Elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus. Et son statut de journaliste allait l'y aider. Elle profita de l'intercours pour se lever et se diriger vers le beau blond, enregistreur à la main.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Elycia Hugues, du journal du bahut. Je peux te poser des questions ? (Sourire commercial)

Edward se tourna vers elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Envy se crispa. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup depuis qu'elle l'avait harcelé pour avoir son numéro.

-Heuu...Si tu veux.

-Bien, alors, je peux savoir d'où tu viens ?

-Ben, je suis né dans ce pays et avant j'habitais un peu plus au Nord, dans un petit village...

Envy prit un air intéressé et se pencha un peu plus vers eux.

-Ta date de naissance ?

Edward se sentit pâlir. Il avait oublié non seulement l'année, mais aussi le jour. C'est qu'il l'avait rarement fêté, faute de temps...

-Heu... le 31 décembre.

-Quelle année ?

-1504.

Elycia resta un instant figée, puis éclata de rire tandis que les deux garçons se regardaient, rouges d'embarras.

-1504 ?! C'est la première qu'on me donne une réponse pareille ! Tu es quoi, exactement ? Un revenant ?

-Bien sûr que non, intervint Envy. C'est un vampire.

Edward faillit lui donner un coup de poing, mais se ravisa. Après tout, si les autres croyaient à une blague... D'ailleurs, toute la classe, attirée par le bruit, s'était attroupée autour de son banc. En reniflant discrètement, il s'assura qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était un vampire. Parfait.

-Tu dors dans un cercueil ? demanda une fille.

-Tout à fait. Je l'ai mis dans une crypte, pas loin de la ville.

-Hé, Ed ! Mords-moi dans le cou ! lança une adolescente d'une vois hystérique en offrant sa nuque au garçon.

Dans un premier temps, le vampire sourit d'un air contrit.

Puis il sentit sa propre gorge le tirailler et ses sens s'aiguiser. Cette fille sentait tellement bon... Pour sa part, Envy remarqua, catastrophé, les iris d'Ed virer au pourpre foncé.

-Ben ça va pas ? fit quelqu'un en le voyant immobile.

-Je...je...balbutia le vampire.

Sa soif se réveillait. Pourtant, il avait bu le matin même... ! Il jeta un regard paniqué à Envy qui comprit et l'attrapa par le bras pour le conduire hors de la classe vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des cabines et y entra avec son ami.

-Ca va aller, Ed ?

Le vampire respirait difficilement, tentant de calmer la faim qui le rongeait. Mais ses yeux gardaient obstinément la même couleur rouge flippante et ses crocs ne tardèrent pas à pointer hors de sa bouche. Envy le força à s'asseoir en rabattant la planche et s'accroupit face à son ami.

-Ed ? Tu m'entends ? Tu as soif ?

Le vampire acquiesça, la tête entre les mains.

-Prends mon sang.

Edward releva la tête, les pupilles dilatées.

-Non...Je vais encore te faire du mal ! Si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter...je...

-Chuuut... Tu ne me feras pas mal, je t'assure. Je te fais confiance pour ça. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois et je suis toujours en vie.

-Grâce à Lierre.

-Ed ! Fais-moi confiance ! ordonna Envy.

Il écarta ses cheveux et ouvrit le col de sa chemise pour dégager son cou.

-Ed...Fais-le...tu te fais du mal à lutter comme ça...

Le vampire se releva en l'entraînant avec lui et saisit la mâchoire du brun de la main gauche, et le bas de son dos de la droite. Et, toutes dents dehors, il plongea dans la chaleur du réseau de veines qu'on lui offrait.

Envy, le dos cambré de force en arrière, ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en sentant la langue de son ami- de son prédateur- parcourir sa peau pour la rendre plus souple, plus facile à percer. Lorsque le vampire trouva l'endroit qui lui convenait (dans le creux au dessus de l'épaule), il prit une grande inspiration, adressa un dernier regard animal à sa victime et planta ses canines en elle, faisant jaillir le sang qui ruissela le long de son menton. Il s'enivra de cette odeur captivante quoiqu'interdite, s'émerveilla de sa merveilleuse couleur et de son goût enchanteur. Le sang d'un donneur consentant était meilleur que n'importe quel autre. Toujours.

Quand il sentit le poids de l'adolescent qu'il mordait s'alourdir, il réalisa que ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui et accompagna sa chute jusqu'au sol en l'étreignant comme un amant.

-Edward...Tu en prends trop, là, souffla sa nourriture.

Mais il n'en avait que faire, alors il continua à boire le fluide vital à même la source.

Envy gémit doucement en sentant sa vie le quitter...

C'est alors qu'une force inconnue jusqu'alors implosa en Edward, permettant à sa conscience de reprendre le dessus sur ses instincts. Il ôta ses dents de la jugulaire d'Envy et s'ouvrit le poignet pour lui offrir son propre sang. Au début, l'humain à moitié dans les vappes ne sembla pas comprendre, puis il ferma les yeux et aspira doucement le liquide, soulagé d'être en vie. La blessure se referma lentement sous l'action de l'élixir vampire qui se démena pour produire de quoi remplir les artères de son nouveau corps.

Edward imbiba d'eau un mouchoir propre et tamponna le cou d'Envy pour le lui nettoyer. Lorsque sa peau eut repris sa belle teinte albâtre, il jeta le mouchoir dans les WC et se frotta la bouche. Envy, quant à lui, reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

-Tu vois... ? Tu ne m'as pas tué...

-Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu as failli mourir...à cause de moi ! Pourquoi je t'ai écouté ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait, soupira Envy.

-Pfff... Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien. Le sang de vampire, c'est génial... (Envy avait un de ces sourires idiots... !)

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Par quel miracle me suis-je arrêté à temps ?

-C'est peut-être ça, mon pouvoir ?

-Quoi ?!

-Ben, tu sais, tout vampire qui boit mon sang régulièrement acquiert un pouvoir plus grand que celui des autres !

Edward resta un instant sans bouger.

-Dis ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de boire ton sang régulièrement ! Je suis censé te protéger, merde ! fini-t-il par dire.

Il sursauta en sentant la paume fraiche d'Envy se poser sur sa joue.

-Moi aussi, je veux te protéger... Si pour ça je dois te nourrir de mon sang, alors je le ferai. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi.

-Si tu veux faire une chose pour moi, reste en vie, crétin !

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Envy couché sur les cuisses d'Edward. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se sentit prêt à se lever et décida de retourner en cours, soutenu par son ami. Ils s'excusèrent auprès du professeur, prétextant un malaise pour justifier leur longue absence et retournèrent à leur place sous l'œil curieux d'Elycia, qui avait vu les yeux d'Edward virer au rouge...

Elle se jura d'enquêter sur ces deux-là et de découvrir leur secret.

À la fin des cours, elle s'infiltra illégalement dans le bureau de la secrétaire, qui était déjà partie. Elle fouilla en vain dans les dossiers des élèves, car ses deux camarades de classe semblaient ne pas en avoir... Ou bien avaient-ils été volés ?

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? fit une voix goguenarde dans son dos.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand type d'environ trente ans entièrement vêtu de noir, comme Edward et Envy. Il tenait négligemment deux fardes souples entre ses longs doigts blancs. Les dossiers manquants.

-Je...je peux tout expliquer, bredouilla Elycia en tremblant comme une feuille.

L'homme sourit. Comme il avait de longues dents...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, je ne dirai rien à personne, mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

-Heu... Quoi donc ?

Le sourire de l'homme grandit encore.

-Ta coopération...

Le lendemain après-midi, aucun vampire n'avait encore montré les crocs. Pourtant, Envy et Ed ne purent rentrer chez eux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Envy était en retenue pour avoir donné des coups de pied à un distributeur qui avait avalé son argent. Edward avait haussé les épaules en l'apprenant et s'était résigné à l'attendre en dehors de la pièce, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec son ami. Il l'accompagna donc jusqu'à la salle des colles et s'appuya négligemment contre la porte fermée pour deux bonnes heures d'attente. S'il arrivait quelque chose, il n'était pas loin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il sursauta en entendant des pas. Elycia venait droit sur lui, rouge de timidité.

-Heu...Je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie.

-On ne peut pas aller ailleurs ?

Edward jeta un regard ennuyé à la porte derrière laquelle Envy travaillait, puis haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, après tout... Et puis Envy n'était pas seul...

Il suivit Elycia à quelques couloirs de la salle.

-Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Hé bien, voilà, je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas le prendre, mais je...

Envy était penché sur sa feuille, à peine concentré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'était pas en sécurité, aussi loin d'Edward. Pourtant, il n'était pas si éloigné, juste derrière la porte. Et puis, qui entrerait comme un débile dans une salle de colles pour l'assassiner ? Et il avait toujours Lierre avec lui, au cas où. Il était seul dans la classe si l'on oubliait le nouvel éducateur qui se trouvait dans son dos et épiait chacun de ses mouvements. À un moment, ledit éducateur se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui. Envy se mit immédiatement sur la défensive et se crispa. Quel était le numéro de la bande de Mustang déjà ?

Il se gifla intérieurement. Il était trop con, d'avoir peur d'un pion ! Et Ed réagirait au moindre bruit...

La main de l'éducateur se posa lourdement sur son épaule et il se retourna brusquement. L'homme avait quitté son masque avenant et montrait les crocs en souriant comme un sadique. Envy hoqueta et se saisit de Lierre, mais le vampire l'envoya voler dans un coin de la pièce. Il lui écrasa la bouche, l'empêchant d'appeler le couteau ou Edward et tenta de l'assommer, mais le jeune homme esquiva le geste.

-Rends-toi et je ne te ferai aucun mal, souffla le monstre.

Envy, toujours muet par la force des choses, fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à sa réponse. Il la trouva quand son regard glissa sur un crayon bien taillé qui sortait de sa trousse. Il attrapa le mini pieu et le planta dans la main de l'assaillant, qui beugla de surprise comme de douleur.

Morale du jour : pas besoin d'un pieu, un bon critérium, ça marche tout aussi bien.

L'adolescent en profita pour fuir la poigne de son agresseur, qui lui sauta aussitôt dessus, les griffes en avant. Pas le temps d'appeler Lierre. Où était Ed, bon sang !? Envy roula au sol grâce aux excellents réflexes acquis après toutes ces années de baston et évita aisément le vampire pédagogue, lequel se redressa et bondit de nouveau vers lui. Envy se pencha en avant, un peu extatique de pouvoir se défendre face à plus fort que lui, et plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon pour trouver son portable et appeler à l'aide.

Edward commençait doucement à s'inquiéter. Elycia ne cessait de s'embourber dans de longues explications et plus le temps passait, plus il était énervé.

-En fait, je crois que je t'aime...bredouilla finalement la jeune fille.

-Heuu... ? Tu en es sûre ?

-Je...je crois.

Ce qu'Edward sentait dans l'odeur de cette fille, ce n'était sûrement pas de l'amour, plutôt de la peur. Et de la culpabilité. Il plissa les yeux.

-Qui t'a dit de me dire ça ?

-Mais personne, je... !

-Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait !

Elycia blêmit, puis baissa les armes.

-C'est le nouveau pion qui m'a forcée à le faire, sinon j'allais avoir des ennuis...

Edward poussa un juron et n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase.

Envy ...!

Le sang d'Envy se glaça. Son GSM avait disparu. Remarquant son angoisse, le vampire sourit de nouveau et brandit un petit objet noir et argent... Inutile de dire quoi. Il le lui avait sans doute subtilisé à l'instant où il était entré... La main toujours dans la poche, Envy sentit une chose étrange, allongée, fine, sûrement en plastique et qui se terminait par une pointe assez grosse. À l'autre bout de l'objet se trouvait un genre de piston... Il comprit. Il s'agissait d'un genre de seringue remplie de mines de crayon et qui servait à recharger rapidement un portemine. On trouvait cela partout dans le commerce, dans les rayons « Fournitures scolaires ». (_J'en ai une ! c'est assez pratique...)_ Ce n'était absolument pas dangereux, car il n'y avait pas d'aiguille dessus.

Il avait dû la glisser dans sa poche à un moment où il ne pensait à rien, où il était distrait... Une idée commença à poindre dans son cerveau. Le vampire se figea en le voyant sortir la seringue, les doigts bien serrés autour et les yeux pleins d'assurance. Il posa le bout de l'objet sur sa gorge.

-N'avancez pas ou j'enfonce l'aiguille ! cria-t-il. Cette seringue est remplie d'un poison extrêmement violent que même le sang de vampire ne peut combattre. Vous ne voulez pas que je me tue, pas vrai ?! Alors reculez !

-Fais pas de connerie, gamin...fit le vampire, tentateur.

« _Pourquoi ils ressemblent tous à des putains de tops models ?!_ » pensa Envy.

Il recula lorsque l'homme tenta de s'approcher. La porte de la salle était derrière l'assassin. Si seulement il pouvait le contourner...

La porte explosa alors, projetant des bouts de bois dans toutes les directions. Envy poussa un petit cri quand l'un d'eux s'enfonça dans son épaule nue. Relevant la tête, il vit Edward, furax, couvert de saletés et le pied en l'air. Sans doute avait-il défoncé la porte verrouillée par les bons soins du vampire.

-Ed !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ca peut aller...

(Écouter "_Main title_" de Hasegawa Tomoki (Dans Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro))

Le vampire, d'abord surpris, fit face au nouvel arrivant.

- Tigre ! C'est la deuxième fois que nous nous croisons ! Tu te rappelles ?

Le blondinet eut une moue d'incompréhension, puis ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Toi !

-Moi.

-Qui ça ? demanda Envy en se sentant très con.

-C'est le connard qui a tué Sloth, il y a cinq cents ans, devant mes yeux !

Edward semblait plus en colère que jamais. Il irradiait la rage et une odeur d'ambre brûlé remplit la pièce, agressant les narines de son ami.

-Hé oui, c'est moi ! J'ai eu le plaisir de la regarder se noyer en implorant qu'on laisse sa famille en paix ! J'ai moi-même tué son mari et sa fille, mais son fils aîné a survécu, et c'est tant mieux car son descendant est ici, avec nous, prêt à l'emploi !

-D'où il me cause comme ça, ce con ?! s'enflamma Envy.

Il récupéra Lierre et se mit en garde, aussi énervé qu'Edward.

Le vampire le dévisagea en ricanant.

-Tu comptes te battre, gamin ? Tu veux venger ton ancêtre ? Hé bien, viens, je t'attends !

-Envy, je t'en prie, ne fais rien ! Ne bouge pas ! ordonna Edward, le pieu à la main.

-Mais... !

-Obéis, s'il te plait ! Il est trop fort !

Le brun se renfrogna et resta dans son coin. Et le combat commença. Au début, les forces s'équilibrèrent, mais Edward fut bien vite aveuglé par la colère et la soif de vengeance, ce qui le conduit à faire des erreurs. Il perdit sa concentration et ne put esquiver un coup en traître que lui assena son ennemi. Il tomba au sol et y resta quelques secondes, étourdi. Le vampire en profita pour le clouer au sol en l'empalant au niveau du ventre avec un morceau de la porte.

-OUARGH !

-ED ! s'écria Envy, impuissant.

-Reste...là-bas... grogna le blondinet en arrachant le pieu et en se relevant difficilement.

Le sang du garçon s'écoula en abondance sur le sol autour de ses pieds, aspergeant les murs et imbibant ses vêtements. Pourtant, les yeux voilés par la douleur, il tint bon et resserra sa prise sur son arme.

-Toujours aussi idiot, soupira le tueur. Pourquoi te battre pour les humains ? Laisse-moi emmener le gamin et je te laisserai la vie sauve !

Le doute transparaissait clairement dans la posture d'Edward, dont le visage se décomposa.

-Après tout, continua l'autre, nous sommes frères de race !

Ed ferma les paupières.

-Tu ne me feras pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a cinq cents ans ! Et tu es tout, sauf un frère ! cracha-t-il avec dédain en rouvrant les yeux, plus décidé que jamais.

À peine eut-il fini de parler qu'il bondit sur son adversaire, qu'il envoya rouler au sol. Quand l'autre tenta de se remettre debout, il lui écrasa la jugulaire d'un pied et le menaça de son couteau avec un regard de psychopathe.

Le vampire éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang et déséquilibra Edward en exécutant une torsion des jambes. Le blondinet tomba sur le lino et prit ses distances grâce à un double cumulé en arrière. Il se catapulta vers son ennemi et attrapa ses genoux, le pieu coincé entre les dents. L'assassin tenta de se raccrocher à une table, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il sentit brusquement un grand courant d'air frais dans le corps et s'écrasa pour de bon, la tête séparée du corps. Il eut juste le temps de voir Envy, debout, les jambes écartées, la dague couverte de sang. _Son_ sang.

-Ca c'est pour Sloth, déclara l'humain. Crève, salopard !

Envy lui planta Lierre dans le cœur, et tout devint noir autour du vampire.

Vaincu par sa cible... Quelle honte. Mais il pouvait encore faire une chose...

-Petit, ton oncle t'attend...souffla-t-il. Demetrius veut te voir...

Le brun tressaillit et Edward eut un hoquet de surprise. Leur ennemi était toujours en vie...

L'assassin finit par expirer, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et heureux d'avoir instillé la peur dans l'esprit de son rival de toujours.

Envy courut vers Edward, qui semblait avoir cessé de se vider de son sang. En effet, la plaie commençait déjà à cicatriser.

-Comment est-ce possible ?! Normalement, tu devrais avoir un énorme trou dans le ventre ! Le bois est un poison qui vous empêche de cicatriser, non ?!

Ed ôta les échardes encore plantées dans son abdomen et les jeta par terre en soupirant.

-Faut croire que ton sang est plus puissant que celui que je bois habituellement, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Comment va ton épaule ? Tu saignes.

Envy se concentra sur son bras. Il avait retiré le débris et les bords de sa blessure se rapprochaient jusqu'à se refermer complètement.

-J'ai bu ton sang, moi aussi, tu as oublié ?

Ed éclata de rire, bientôt imité par son ami qui l'aida à se relever en se tenant les côtes.

Ils furent interrompus par un cri aigu et strident.

Elycia avait tout vu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ne cessait de répéter la jeune fille.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, un peu embarrassés.

-On lui dit ? demanda Envy en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-J'imagine que oui... Elycia, crois-tu aux vampires ?

-Ca n'existe pas !

-Ben, faut croire que si, ils existent. J'en suis un.

L'adolescente recula et se cacha derrière Envy.

-C'est une blague, hein ?!

-Non, j'en ai peur. Je suis un chasseur de vampires, et en général, je ne tue pas d'humain.

Elycia trembla de plus belle en gémissant.

-T'aurais pas pu éviter le « en général » ? grommela Envy.

-Tu es un vampire et pourtant tu les tues ?

-Ouais. Ils ne sont pas tous aussi sympas que moi.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant, Envy ?

-Depuis une semaine et demi, je dirais.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'entendais bien avec Edward ?

-Oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. La plupart des vampires m'en veulent grave, on dirait.

-Donc, ce type, là, c'en était un ?!

-Oui. J'imagine que c'est pour m'éloigner d'Envy qu'il ta demandé de me déclarer ton amour ?

-Quoi ?! s'insurgea Envy.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il m'avait prise en flagrant délit, et il en a profité pour me demander de faire ça... Je ne pouvais pas refuser, je suis vraiment désolée...

-C'est pas grave, il aurait pu t'infliger bien pire...la consola Edward tandis qu'Envy fulminait encore.

-Et donc...tu as quel âge, en fait ?

Le blondinet réfléchit un instant.

-Environ 513 ans, j'imagine... je ne sais plus exactement.

-Ouaaaah, mais t'es super vieux, en fait, se moqua Envy.

-C'est pas de ma faute !

Ils se disputèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Elycia leur rappelle que la salle de colle était, ben...dévastée. Ils rangèrent et nettoyèrent toute la pièce, et Edward fit disparaître le cadavre comme il l'avait fait avec celui d'Amanda, ce qui lui semblait remonter à plus longtemps qu'en réalité. Il leur montra l'appareil mis au point par son amie Winry, une chasseuse très douée de ses mains qui avait découvert dans le grenier du QG les plans d'une machine capable d'accélérer la décomposition des corps. Il ressemblait à une télécommande noire avec des tas de voyants lumineux.

Après avoir effacé toutes les traces de leur passage, ils quittèrent l'école, heureux d'être en vie. Envy les invita à passer la soirée chez lui pour mettre les choses au point avec Elycia et peut-être même la soumettre au chantage pour qu'elle se taise à propos de l'existence des vampires et la véritable identité d'Edward. La jeune fille jura de se taire, même si en tant que journaliste, cela lui coûtait.

Après leur départ, Envy se coucha sur son lit en triturant Lierre, ce qui était devenu une habitude après une semaine passée à côtoyer des vampires. Il avait nettoyé son arme du sang qui la maculait et avait un peu aiguisée son fil.

Il posa le couteau sur le matelas et fit un compte rendu intérieur de sa journée.

Il y avait maintenant une personne de plus au courant pour les vampires. Edward avait évité de lui dire la totalité de l'histoire d'Amestris, ne lui révélant pas le rôle d'Envy dans la guerre contre les vampires. Elycia savait juste qu'on essayait souvent de l'enlever. Ce n'était pas plus mal... D'un autre côté, Envy en avait marre de cette situation. Il aimait bien Ed –même plus que bien, ce qui l'effrayait un peu- mais il ignorait combien de temps allait durer cette protection rapprochée. Le matin même, il avait vu Riza promener son chien juste en face de sa maison ! Il en avait sa claque de toute cette histoire.

Le plus flippant, dans tout ça, c'était le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé en plantant sa lame dans le cœur du vampire. Il s'était senti tellement content de tuer ! Devenait-il un assassin, lui aussi ? Et ça, ce n'était rien. Demetrius était en vie. Et il voulait le voir.

Ça tombait bien, parce que lui aussi.

Il ressentait aussi de drôles de choses quand Edward le mordait, comme... de l'euphorie. Ça l'électrisait, lui coupait la respiration mais sans être désagréable... Hormis la douleur de la morsure, il adorait ça. Et là, il avait peur de devenir dépendant. Existait-il des psys pour ce genre de chose ?

Il s'imaginait déjà raconter ça sur un fauteuil en cuir. « _Oh, oui, docteur, j'adore quand mon meilleur ami me mord. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un orgasme à chaque fois ! Tiens, à ce propos, c'est un vampire... _» Il ricana tout bas.

Que ressentait Edward de son côté, quand il lui suçait le sang ? Le même ? Pas étonnant que les vampires soient si accro !

Des sentiments dérangeants le titillaient, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Une envie de tabasser Ed, puis de l'embrasser. Il ne voulait plus être seul, maintenant qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras dans cette cabine de chiottes insalubres... Il avait connu la chaleur d'une étreinte amoureuse (ou affamée), et ça lui avait plu. Non, en fait, il avait adoré ça. Et au fond de lui, il espérait qu'Edward aussi devenait dépendant de lui... C'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre... Comme de l'am...Non, impossible !

Il était hétéro.

Non ?

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à le finir celui-là ! _

_J'ai l'impression que certaines phrases sont super-mal écrites, mais techniquement, ce doit être compréhensible quand-même..._

_Que va-t-il advenir de notre couple préféré ?_

_Envy va-t-il enfin assumer ce qu'il ressent pour notre Edward national ?_

_Demetrius arrivera-t-il à mettre la main sur son neveu ?_

_Quel camp choisira Envy ?_

_Edward saura-t-il toujours le protéger ?_

_Les Diables rouges gagneront-ils un jour la Coupe du Monde ?(question type d'une Belge, attention, lecteurs français ou Québéquois.)_

_Aurai-je des reviews de mes fans adorés ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Attention, j'accorde ce chapitre à mes persos pour qu'ils puissent souffler un peu. Il est donc un peu plus court que d'habitude...)_

Chapitre 6 : Sentiments embarrassants

Edward avait déménagé. Maintenant, il vivait chez Envy pour le plus grand bonheur de Christina. En effet, depuis le décès de son mari, elle était bien contente de vivre en compagnie d'une personne qui n'était pas son fils. Elle l'avait installé dans la chambre d'ami, car Ed avait peur d'encore perdre le contrôle et de s'attaquer à la petite famille.

Envy, à l'image de sa mère, était heureux. Il préférait que ce soit Ed plutôt que la Team Mustang qui le protège. En plus, depuis qu'il avait découvert ses drôles de sentiments, il aimait beaucoup la compagnie du blondinet. Et l'idée que cela puisse être un artifice de vampire pour le séduire l'indifférait.

Ed était son ami, point barre.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'ils soient toujours collés ensemble pouvait faire jaser, mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument. Pour Ed, la priorité était de protéger Envy et pour le jeune humain, il devenait impératif de découvrir ce que le vampire ressentait pour lui. Et tant pis pour les moqueries.

L'apprenti chasseur ne savait que penser de son soi-disant oncle. Il l'imaginait un peu comme le Comte Dracula, avec une grande cape noire et des grandes dents qui lui sortaient de la bouche. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'en était rien, car Edward lui avait expliqué que, plus un vampire était vieux et puissant, plus il avait de charisme. Donc, logiquement, le père des vampires devait ressembler à un croisement entre Brad Pitt et Johnny Depp, non ?

Il était dans un cimetière bordé d'arbres faméliques et couverts de givre. Il sentait la terre meuble sous ses orteils, car il était pieds nus. Au loin, il apercevait de grandes grilles en fer forgé un peu tordues et fermées par une chaîne cadenassée. Les tombes étaient disposées sans aucune logique, parfois distantes d'une dizaine de mètres alors que d'autres se chevauchaient presque.

Le regard d'Envy se porta sur le tombeau le plus proche, juste à sa droite.

_Aglieri Christina_

_Mère aimante, épouse dévouée_

_1970-2017_

Interdit, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant la sépulture de sa mère. Non, ce n'était pas possible... !

-Ca arrivera, un jour ou l'autre, fit une voix derrière lui. Tu vas tout perdre, c'est le destin de tous les enfants de la prophétie. Tu as déjà perdu ton père, tu perdras bientôt ta mère... à qui le tour ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à un homme vêtu de noir, aux longues mains blafardes dont l'une était ornée d'une chevalière en argent représentant deux tigres se battant à mort.

-Vous mentez.

Sa voix était rauque, sèche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du sable dans la gorge.

-Tu veux voir ce qu'il va lui arriver ? questionna la voix avec sarcasme. Regarde !

La silhouette se décala sur la gauche et un horrible spectacle lui apparut. Sa mère se trouvait devant lui, inconsciente, entre les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier avait la tête penchée en avant, cachant son visage.

-Ed... ? murmura Envy.

Le vampire releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit d'un air contrit, les crocs saillant de ses lèvres. Du sang coulait sur son menton et tombait sur sa poitrine. Et la gorge de Christina n'était plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente.

-Ed, non ! Pourquoi ?!

Le corps de sa mère tomba alors en poussières et il se vit, armé de Lierre, porter un coup fatal à son meilleur ami, en plein cœur.

-NOOOOOON !

-Envy !

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un Edward en pyjama bleu. Il recula à toute vitesse, le plus loin possible du vampire.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Recule !

Le blondinet prit un air offensé, mais s'éloigna quand-même.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu hurlais à la mort dans ton sommeil...

L'adolescent se figea.

-Dans mon sommeil... ? C'était un rêve ?

-Ben, oui... ? Enfin, à voir ta tête, ça s'approchait plutôt du cauchemar... Tu pleures.

Envy se toucha le visage. En effet, il avait pleuré.

-J'ai cru que ma mère était... Et toi aussi...

Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui essuya gentiment le visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mère va bien et moi aussi. On ne risque rien ici. Arrête d'avoir peur, parce que ça me donne faim !

-Quoi ?!

-C'était une blague... Je me suis nourri avant d'aller dormir.

-Ah... Ouf.

Envy s'efforça de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Le vampire sourit et sortit de la chambre pour regagner la sienne et finir sa nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Envy n'arrivait plus à faire le compte du nombre de cauchemars qu'il avait faits en une seule nuit. Du jamais vu ! Il se leva, plus fatigué que jamais, et descendit petit-déjeuner. Edward se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine et faisait des pancakes.

-Bonjour, j'ai fait du café si tu veux.

-B'jour...

Envy se servit du jus d'orange et s'attabla.

-Mal dormi ? demanda le vampire.

-C'est peu de le dire. Où est ma mère ?

-Elle est partie travailler plus tôt. Elle m'a dit de te dire bonjour de sa part et de te faire un gros bisou, mais je vais juste te dire bonjour, je crois.

Envy eut un sourire crispé.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais pas droit au bisou ?!

-Parce que.

Edward lui servit ses pancakes et s'assit à côté de lui.

-J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner.

-Je sais tout faire ! Je sais même recoudre les boutons et je conduis depuis l'invention de l'automobile ! J'ai juste un peu de mal avec les micro-ondes, mais bon.

-Chouette, ça fait au moins un truc que je pourrais t'apprendre !

Un ange passa.

-Heuu...Envy ?

-Hmm ?

Bruit de déglutition.

-Aujourd'hui, je... ne pourrai pas aller au lycée avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?!

-J'ai une mission à accomplir dans le coin, et...

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser à la Team Mustang ?!

-Ben, non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, hein ! Riza et les autres vont infiltrer le lycée pour te protéger en journée et on se retrouve ce soir ! Tu seras parfaitement en sécurité, avec eux !

-Mais c'est pas pour ma sécurité, que je m'inquiète ! Qui te dis que je veux rester seul une journée ?! s'énerva l'humain.

-Tu ne seras pas seul, il y a Roy, puis Elycia et Russel...

-Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être !

Le vampire resta un long moment sans rien dire, les yeux fixés sur la table. Envy se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se gifla intérieurement. Edward finit par se lever en emportant l'assiette vide de son protégé pour la remplir à nouveau. Il la reposa devant Envy et se dirigea vers le couloir sans le regarder.

-Ed... ?

-Tu te conduis comme un sale gosse capricieux. Bonne journée.

Le vampire sortit de la pièce, puis on entendit la porte de la maison claquer.

-Et merde... gémit Envy, seul dans la cuisine avec un plat rempli de crêpes et une cafetière pleine de café.

Riza vint le chercher chez lui et l'escorta jusqu'à l'école sans se formaliser de son silence buté. Il passa la journée avec Elycia et Russel, qui tentèrent en vain de le dérider et sans s'étonner de l'identité de leur nouvel éducateur, puisque l'ancien avait disparu sans laisser de trace : Jean Havoc. À la fin des cours, il rentra en voiture avec le chasseur qui le déposa devant chez lui, la cloppe au bec. Il répondit sans enthousiasme à l'étreinte de sa mère et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, là où Ed l'avait mordu, puis sauvé, là où il l'avait consolé, où il lui avait tendrement caressé le visage...sans se rendre compte un seul instant de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Une heure plus tard, il trouva Edward dans la cuisine, en train de bavarder avec animation avec Christina. Il avait prétexté un rattrapage pour justifier son retour tardif. Quand Envy pénétra dans la pièce, il se rembrunit mais le salua poliment, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Au cours du souper, il avait retrouvé son parler enjoué et racontait une journée de cours qu'il n'avait jamais vécue.

-A ce propos, Madame, pourrais-je sortir votre fils, ce soir ? Il est tout pâle !

Christina donna son approbation, tout en donnant une heure limite car on était encore en semaine, et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

Après avoir aidé pour la vaisselle, il enfila sa veste et lança une œillade à son ami pour qu'il en face de même. Envy soupira et mit son manteau. Il suivit Edward jusque dans le bois où il avait installé sa cabane, quelques semaines auparavant. Le vampire le guida à travers les arbres grâce à son don de nyctalope et s'arrêta enfin au sommet d'une colline. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et dévisagea Envy avec insistance pour qu'il fasse de même.

(Ecouter "_El Tema De Reideen"_ de Ike Yorihiro)

-On peut voir toute la ville, d'ici, déclara-t-il. Ce point blanc, là-bas, c'est le lycée. Et là, c'est ta maison. Et quand on se couche...

Il s'étala par terre.

-...On voit toutes les étoiles du ciel.

Envy sourit pour la première fois depuis le matin et se coucha auprès du vampire. En effet, faisant fi de la pollution lumineuse, toutes les constellations brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel nocturne, les éclairant d'une faible lueur argentée.

-C'est magnifique...

-J'ai découvert cet endroit le soir où je t'ai rencontré la première fois. Tu sais, quand Amanda a failli te bouffer tout cru ? Il me fallait un lieu reculé pour m'installer.

Le brun s'esclaffa. Puis il reprit son sérieux.

-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un gamin ce matin.

-Et moi je m'excuse d'être parti alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Bien que je n'aie pas compris pourquoi tu n'aimais pas les autres...

Envy sursauta.

-Non, je ne les déteste pas ! C'est juste que...je préfère que ce soit toi, mon garde du corps ! Enfin...parce que tu es mon ami, voilà pourquoi.

-Je vois... Enfin, bref, je t'ai amené ici pour me faire pardonner et pour qu'on puisse parler librement. Bien sûr, la Team Mustang sait où nous sommes, mais ils ne viendront normalement pas.

-Ah...

Ils regardèrent les étoiles en silence.

-Dis...Ed ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu te bats ?

-Pour protéger les humains.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? Tu es un vampire, pourtant tu combats ta race.

-...

-Tu n'es pas forcé de répondre, mais ça m'aiderait à...

-A choisir ton camp ?

-...Oui.

Edward prit une grande inspiration.

-La première fois que j'ai tué, j'avais douze ans.

Envy le considéra d'un air effaré.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais très bien à quel point c'est horrible. Mon père voulait m'initier aux us et coutumes des vampires, alors il m'a ordonné de boire le sang d'un humain.

-Et tu l'as... ?

-J'ai refusé, parce que ma mère et mon frère étaient humains. Rien qu'à l'idée de leur faire du mal, ça me répugnait. Bien sûr, mon père ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. Il a tranché une veine de la fille que je devais mordre... Il y en avait partout. Et moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la vider de son sang. C'était tellement puissant, comme sensation, que je me suis évanoui. Quand ma mère et mon frère l'ont appris, ma mère a compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pas mon frère. Il a toujours eu peur de moi à partir de ce jour. Mon père, lui, était très content... J'ai tué cette fille à cause de lui, parce que je suis un vampire et que c'est dans ma nature. Je combats les vampires parce qu'eux ne font rien pour changer, parce que ce sont des monstres sans cœur qui ignorent ce qu'est le remord. Je me bats contre eux parce que je ne peux pas me battre contre moi-même. Je me déteste à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

-Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Ton père t'y a obligé !

-Mais c'est moi qui l'ai mordue ! Pas mon père ! Il n'a pas eu à m'y forcer, parce que je l'ai fait moi-même ! Il serait temps que tu comprennes que je suis un monstre, Envy.

-... Pas pour moi. Tu m'a sauvé la vie tant de fois que j'ai perdu le compte. Tu me protèges vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et combien de fois as-tu sauvé Sloth ?

-Elle est morte, je te rappelle.

-Personne n'est parfait. Moi, je t'aime comme tu es. Tu es tout sauf un monstre pour moi.

Un hibou les survola en hululant, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-Ca va, tu n'as pas trop froid ? s'enquit Edward, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Quand je disais que j'aimais bien que tu me protèges, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois me prendre au pied de la lettre ! ricana Envy.

-Déformation professionnelle. Désolé.

-Et non, je n'ai pas froid.

-Tant mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui ? Quelle mission réclame que tu m'abandonnes comme une pauvre ex-petite amie ?

-Je menais ma petite enquête pour découvrir qui nous a trahis. Et tu n'es pas ma petite amie.

-Hein ?!

-Je cherche l'identité de celui qui a percé mes pneus pour que les vampires puissent nous immobiliser assez longtemps pour t'attraper.

-Ah ? Et c'est qui ?

-Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, mais j'ai quelques suspects.

-Tu me tiendras au courant ?

-Ouais.

-Ed ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu as déjà eu une copine ?

-Nan. J'évite, en général.

-Et un petit copain alors ?

-T'as été chercher ça où ?!

-Je demandais, c'est tout !

- Je te rappelle que je suis jeune pour toujours, alors je n'ai pas trop envie de souffrir à chaque fois que ma copine meurt de vieillesse.

-Et si tu la transformes en vampire ?

-Nan. Je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point.

-Et si elle est d'accord ?

-Ce cas de figure ne s'étant jamais présenté, j'en sais rien. Tu vas me faire chier longtemps avec ma vie amoureuse ?

-Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ?

-NAON !

-Bon, ça va, j'arrête !

Edward grommela quelque chose et se replongea dans la contemplation du ciel.

-Quoi ? fit Envy. J'ai pas compris.

Ed rougit. Enfin, difficile à dire avec l'obscurité.

-Je disais...que j'avais non plus jamais eu... d'ami comme toi... Tu répètes ça à Mustang et je te tue de mes mains, c'est clair ?

Envy resta muet deux secondes, puis éclata de rire.

-Tu parles, que je vais lui dire ! En fait, t'es un grand timiiiiiide ! Le petit Ed est timide !

-Ta gueule !

Ed tenta de l'étrangler, mais Envy esquiva en ricanant.

-Toi aussi, t'es le meilleur pote que j'aie jamais eu !

-...

-Quoi ?! J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-...Belle esquive.

-Rhooooooo !

-E-do-kun ! ronronna Envy au détour d'un couloir en saisissant son ami par les épaules.

-Quoi ?

-En quoi tu te déguises, vendredi ?

-Vendredi ?

-Mais oui, c'est Halloween ! Tu vas venir, hein ?! Si j'y vais, t'es obligé de t'amener !

-Sauf si je t'enferme dans ta chambre à double tour ! C'est quoi cette connerie !?

-Ben, Halloween ! Tout le monde se déguise en monstre, tout ça, quoi...

-Les humains sont doués pour inventer des trucs sans intérêt...

-Alleeeeeez, on va s'amuser !

-Bah, j'aurai qu'à venir normalement, je suis déjà un monstre en temps normal.

-Ed !

-Quoi ? C'est le meilleur moyen de te faire enlever, cette fête ridicule !

-Rhoooo ! S'il te plait !

Edward commit l'erreur de regarder Envy, qui avait pris la Chat Potté attitude. Il avala bruyamment sa salive.

-Bon, mais on ne revient pas trop tard.

-Ouaiiiiis !

-Et tu fais gaffe avec l'alcool, parce que c'est pas bon pour les réflexes !

-Faut qu'on te trouve un déguisement ! On va devoir faire du shopping après les cours...

(**Mwa :** _SHOPPIIIIIIIING !_)

-Pas question. Et puis, j'ai déjà de quoi me faire un déguisement.

Envy se posta à trois centimètres du nez du vampire, sourcils froncés et index levé.

-Interdiction formelle de venir en tenue normale, d'ac' ?

-Ok, soupira Ed.

Il espérait deux choses. Que les vampires soient trop occupés ce soir-là pour s'incruster, et qu'Envy s'habille avec un minimum de décence.

Ça vaudrait mieux pour sa jugulaire.

On ne sait jamais.

(Ecouter « _Gangnam Style»_... Quoi, j'ai pas besoin de mettre le chanteur, si ?! Et désolée, K-Pop, si tu lis ça.)

Il régnait une ambiance de folie dans le gymnase où on avait installé un genre de maison hantée bardée de leds éblouissants, de fausses toiles d'araignée, de bars à faux sang, de tombes en bois pourri et d'une foule d'ados en délire, tous déguisés en créatures plus zarbis les unes que les autres. Les filles avaient opté pour le côté sexy des monstres, tandis que les garçons faisaient le concours du masque le plus moche.

Et ça dansait de partout...

Envy, assez inquiet, attendait son ami en regardant l'horloge toutes les deux minutes.

-Il n'a quand-même pas osé me poser un lapin ?! ronchonna-t-il.

-Chouette, ton déguisement, Aglieri ! Pourquoi tu ne viens pas comme ça en cours ? cria quelqu'un dans la foule.

-Haha...

En effet, il avait fait fort.

Edward était parti de la maison à cinq heures pour aller chercher son costume et n'était

pas rentré depuis, conseillant à Envy de partir devant. Il l'avait laissé en compagnie de la Team Mustang, dont le chef avait ricané bêtement devant les fringues qu'il comptait porter. Falman l'avait aidé à se documenter pour se coiffer de la bonne manière (ce type était un genre d'Internet ambulant !), Riza l'avait aidé à se maquiller et à positionner le faux sang de manière à ce que ça fasse vrai (sûr, qu'elle s'y connaissait !) et Havoc lui avait refilé un flingue à attacher contre son mollet. Il avait également glissé Lierre dans sa manche et espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de détecteur à métaux à l'entrée. Enfin, Breda lui avait prêté des chaussures (il préférait ne pas savoir à qui elles étaient !) et Fuery l'avait pris en photo avec Christina, qui était plus heureuse que jamais devant le nombre croissant des amis de son fils unique.

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à huit heures tapantes dans la salle de l'école avec son super costume et martelant le sol de ses...chaussures.

-Envy ! appela une voix familière juste derrière lui.

-Ed ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu avais pris la fuite !

Le blondinet, surpris, se retourna sur lui et ouvrit la bouche devant ses vêtements.

-Envy ? C'est toi ?

-Ben, ouais ?

-Mais c'est quoi, ce... ?!

Envy baissa les yeux sur sa robe blanche à crinoline bordée de mousseline et de dentelle, son collier en velours noir avec une croix en pendentif, ses talons noirs et ses bas blancs tout juste visibles sous la jupe traînant par terre et soupira. Après tout, il y avait _vraiment_ de quoi être surpris, surtout avec la cascade de boucles noires qui recouvrait son dos nu, son petit chapeau en dentelles et l'éventail blanc qu'il agitait négligemment. Riza avait recouvert toute sa peau visible avec du fard blanc et lui avait mis du rouge à lèvres. Un loup noir avait été peint avec force détails sur le haut de son visage et semblait si réel qu'on s'étonnait qu'il n'ait aucun relief. Une traînée de sang montrait le passage de la guillotine.

-Envy, tu es...Ouaaaw ! Marie-Antoinette ? Tu savais qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds ?

-J'avais la tignasse de la bonne longueur, alors j'allais pas mettre une perruque !

-Il est super, ton costume ! On te reconnaît à peine, tellement tu ressembles à une fille !

-Merci, c'est très gentil de me comparer à une gonzesse, rétorqua Envy, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-Fallait pas te déguiser en elle, alors !

-Je blague, je blague !

Envy porta un œil critique sur le déguisement d'Edward. Il portait un manteau de velours noir qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses, un gilet parsemé de trous carbonisés avec une montre à gousset, une chemise blanche avec de longues manches en dentelle qui jaillissaient de la veste, bordée de boutons argentés. Il avait mis une culotte noire sur ses bas blancs et ses chaussures à talons larges et boucles d'argent claquaient sur le sol. Il avait lâché ses cheveux blonds et avait le visage à moitié dissimulé par un chapeau à larges bords surmonté d'une plume d'oie. Ses pommettes étaient encore plus pâles que d'habitude et ses prunelles étaient non plus dorées mais argentées. Ses crocs étaient de sortie, bien que la soif de sang soit aux abonnés absents. Il était plus canon que jamais.

-Epoque...Louis XIV ? tenta Envy.

-Oui. C'est un ensemble authentique, que j'ai porté le jour de la mort du Roi, en 1715. Les lentilles de contact en moins, bien sûr.

-Et ça, dit Envy en touchant les trous, sont-ce d'authentiques impacts de balles ?

-Oui, la garde m'a vu tuer un vampire. Ils l'ont mal pris, je crois.

-Ca m'en a tout l'air. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, messire, mais si vous vouliez bien m'accompagner au bar, je serais prête à vous pardonner pour votre honteux retard ! minauda Envy en donnant le bras à son ami.

Le vampire exécuta une magnifique courbette et l'escorta toute la soirée en parfait gentilhomme de la Cour du Roi Soleil.

Ce fut la plus belle soirée de toute la vie du brun -pardon, de la brune- excepté celle où il avait regardé les étoiles avec _son_ vampire.

Et tant pis s'ils faisaient des valses sur de la musique dubstep !

Aucun vampire superflu ne s'invita ce soir-là, et plusieurs couples se formèrent, sur la piste de danse comme dans la vie réelle. Elycia (en Zelda) et Russel (en Link), par exemple...

Cette nuit-là, Envy réalisa ce qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer. Oui, il aimait sincèrement Edward Elric, vampire de son état et son protecteur attitré. Et il l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'on puisse en dire.

Il ne fit aucun cauchemar en allant se coucher, quelques heures plus tard...

_Voilà pour ce chapitre spécial détente. Ça fait du bien de ne pas se faire attaquer, de temps en temps... Maintenant, Envy n'a plus qu'à avouer ses sentiments à Ed. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la soirée ? Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, le décor pourrait être celui de l'épisode Halloween dans la première saison de The Vampire Diaries..._

_ Il y aura une élipse entre ce chapitre et le suivant... Reviews ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour tout le monde ! voici la fin tant attendue(je l'espère) de cette fic ! Ici commence…LE DEBUT DE LA FIN ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Merci encore à Marie, dont j'ai lu les deux derniers messages juste avant de publier ce chapitre. T'es trop sympa. (voilà, je l'ai dit) pour info, il reste 3 chapitres en plus de celui-là pour cette histoire. Profitez-en ! (peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai une suite mais ne rêvez pas trop…)_

_Sur ce, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy !_

Chapitre 7 : Humain et vampire

Plusieurs choses se produisirent pendant les mois qui suivirent. Les attaques de vampires se multiplièrent, Envy commença (enfin) à s'entraîner sérieusement au combat avec Edward, Christina entama une relation avec un homme nommé Lin et Envy ne réussit toujours pas à avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait. Ceux qui ignorent de qui il s'agit sont priés de (re)lire les chapitres précédents, merci à eux. Ed et Envy séchèrent le bal de Noël, lui préférant une sortie cinéma avec Christina, son petit copain et la Team Mustang au grand complet.

En fait, les choses étaient plutôt normales. Ça dépend juste du point de vue.

Vu les origines de l'amant de sa mère, Envy obligea Edward, Russel et Elycia à l'accompagner au restaurant chinois pour fêter l'entrée dans l'Année du Coq sur fond de musique asiatique. Inutile de dire que les derniers deux blonds sortaient ensemble depuis Halloween. L'existence des vampires avait parfois ses bons côtés, disait Envy à ce sujet.

Tiens, à ce propos, Envy offrit un T-shirt gothique à Ed pour Noël, ce à quoi le vampire répondit à l'aide d'une paire de mitaines noires et d'un anneau gravé du nom de son groupe préféré. Le brun le chambra en lui rappelant l'utilité des bagues lors des demandes en mariage et le blondinet rétorqua avec un « je te demanderai en mariage quand il neigera en Enfer ! ». Le jeune humain s'efforça de cacher sa tristesse à ces mots, mais une personne très sage du nom de Riza s'en aperçut et sourit pour elle-même.

Les fêtes prirent fin, Pâques annonça son arrivée et avec elle les partiels, que n'importe quel étudiant doué de raison a en horreur.

Voilà ce que les espions vampires purent enregistrer dans la maison d'Envy en ces jours-là :

« Putain de bordel, mais ça veut dire quoi, cette connerie ?! (Envy)

-Chlorophylle ? Tu ne sais pas ça ? C'est le truc qui fait que les plantes sont vertes, elle leur permet de faire la photosynthèse...(Ed)

-La quoi ?

-...Dis donc, Envy, tu as séché combien de fois, l'an dernier ? »

Vous aurez compris, chers lecteurs, la raison pour laquelle Edward décrocha un glorieux total de 89% et Envy d'un malheureux 52%...

Il supplia son ami vampire de l'aider pour les examens de fin d'année, ce qui n'était pas du luxe, vu son niveau...

Mais comme dit l'adage, après l'effort, le réconfort, car après la courte période d'interros compulsives vint le moment tant attendu du voyage de fin d'études. Cette année-là, la 6e B choisit la Roumanie. (Ahaha...) D'après Edward, le destin était vraiment un drôle de truc qui se foutait de la gueule des gens quand il en avait envie.

Ce jour-là, la petite famille récemment agrandie se leva aux aurores...non, en fait, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé, pour se rendre à l'aéroport, à une heure de route de la petite ville où ils vivaient. Ça grogna ferme dans la cuisine. Ils entassèrent les valises dans le coffre et partirent sur les chapeaux de roues, car Envy avait _vraiment _mis trop de temps pour se coiffer et réviser la valise. Edward, à son grand dam, dut laisser toutes ses armes métalliques à la maison à cause des détecteurs de métaux. Il ne put prendre que ses pieux et Lierre, qui pour une raison purement surnaturelle restait invisible aux yeux des humains normaux. Sortilège oblige.

Après l'heure de trajet s'ensuit une longue attente dans le hall des départs, ainsi que les multiples contrôles et enregistrements des valises, tout ça, quoi. Le brun fut rembarré parce que ses bagages pesaient plus que les vingt kilos réglementaires, ce à quoi il remédia en ingurgitant la majeure partie des provisions qu'il avait emmenées. Ils se rendirent ensuite aux portails de détection des métaux, où Edward fut pris de sueurs froides à l'idée qu'on découvre les objets tranchants qui garnissaient ses poches et sa ceinture. Heureusement, le bois était indétectable. Lierre ne sonna pas, et ils purent aller attendre leur avion sur d'inconfortables sièges en plastique.

-Pourquoi les humains croient que le danger vient seulement du métal ? demanda Ed. On peut tout aussi bien zigouiller quelqu'un avec un couteau en bois !

-Ouais, ben, évite de répéter ça à l'hôtesse de l'air, tu veux ? grommela Envy en massant son ventre plein à craquer.

En plus, il devait aller aux toilettes. Ed l'accompagna donc au petit coin et ils durent courir pour rejoindre les autres, qui embarquaient déjà.

Une fois dans l'avion, qui leur paraissait à peine plus grand que le modèle réduit qui décorait la chambre d'ami, Edward examina son ticket.

-Place 16D, et toi ?

-13A. À mon humble avis, on va se retrouver super éloignés...

Ils se résignèrent donc à prendre place dans leur siège et se préparèrent à décoller tout en ignorant leur estomac qui se retournait et leurs oreilles qui se bouchaient. Edward sortit un livre de son sac et se perdit dans sa lecture pour les heures de vol à suivre. Envy, lui, dut supporter les insupportables bavardages aigus de sa voisine, une fille de sa classe à qui il n'avait jamais envisagé de parler. À l'atterrissage à Bucarest, il avait la tête comme un seau et se hâta de rejoindre son ami agréablement calme et silencieux, sauf quand on lui parlait de sa taille.

Un bus les conduisit à l'auberge, où ils larguèrent leurs bagages avant de partir visiter les multiples rues de la capitale. Quand vint le soir, ils mangèrent comme des rois dans un restaurant qu'Ed avait repéré quelques jours plus tôt dans son guide de la ville. En plus, c'était pas cher et super bon. De retour à l'auberge, un peu avant minuit, ils partagèrent leur chambre avec Russel, qui fut intenable tant il parla de sa petite amie. Il réussit à les empêcher de dormir avec ses « magnifiques yeux vert forêt, sa grâce de nymphe, son sourire de rêve et j'en paaaaasse... »

Envy finit par pousser un faible « Ta gueule, Russel ! » avant de s'effondrer comme une masse, écrasé par la fatigue et le décalage horaire. Edward sourit et s'endormit à son tour après avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, les fenêtres closes, tout ça tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, ils grognèrent en entendant le réveil sonner à sept heures trente.

-Eteinds-le ou je l'écrase !menaça Envy.

-Pas question, en plus, il doit encore fonctionner trois jours !

-Trois jours...se lamenta Russel en se recroquevillant sous ses couvertures juste avant qu'Edward les lui arrache pour l'obliger à se lever.

Le jeune homme s'extirpa donc de son lit douillet et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller en baillant. Edward, pour sa part, se confia la dure tâche de sortir Envy du lit, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

-En-vy...chantonna-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme, provoquant un curieux rougissement de sa part. Il est l'heure de se leveeeeer... !

-C'est pas humain cette motivation...Arrête !

-J'arrêterai quand tu seras debout et habillé correctement !

Envy tira sur son T-shirt Marilyn Manson.

-Bah j'suis habillé normalement !

Edward soupira et compta jusqu'à dix, au grand étonnement de son protégé.

-Ben pourquoi tu... ?

-Neuf, dix.

Le vampire attrapa le bord du matelas et le retourna, projetant son propriétaire au sol, hébété et le caleçon à l'air.

-Oh, je t'en prie, cache-moi ça !

-Mais t'es malade, Ed ! T'as failli me tuer !

-Seulement failli ? Dommage.

-ED !?

-Oh, allez, il est impossible de tuer quelqu'un comme ça, alors arrête de faire ta lopette et lève ton cul !

Quand Ed s'énervait, il perdait sa bienséance légendaire de Celui-Qui-A-Vécu-Dans-Les-Plus-Grandes-Cours-D'-Eu rope. Envy pensa alors que le moment était venu d'arrêter de se plaindre et il se leva pour s'habiller, profitant du fait que son ami s'était retourné par politesse. Il enfila rapidement son T-shirt gothique, un pantalon épais noir, les mitaines qu'Ed lui avait offertes à Noël, ses grosses baskets, un gilet informe et bordeaux et attacha Lierre contre son avant-bras. Il se tourna discrètement en espérant apercevoir une parcelle de la peau perpétuellement cachée d'Edward, mais le vampire avait déjà terminé de se préparer. Ce dernier avait toujours le dos tourné.

-Heum...J'ai fini, signala Envy.

Ils jouèrent des coudes pour se voir dans le miroir du couloir, vu que Russel était toujours enfermé et ils se coiffèrent comme à leur habitude, c'est-à-dire avec une tresse pour Ed et comme un palmier pour Envy, qui se permit uniquement un bandeau noir pour retenir son indomptable tignasse. Ensuite, ils sortirent Russel de force de la salle de bains et descendirent déjeuner.

Edward jeta un œil torve à ses amis, qui empilaient tous les petits pains, croissants, lard, œufs et saucisses qu'ils croisaient dans leur assiette.

-Vous allez vraiment manger tout ça ?

-Ben ouais, grogna Envy en se bâfrant.

-Pourquoi pas ?renchérit Russel en ingurgitant ses œufs brouillés.

-Et il y a tant de gens qui meurent de faim...se lamenta le vampire.

Il finit ses toasts calmement en se demandant quelle quantité limite pouvait accueillir un estomac humain. Enfin, bon, d'après les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient de l'époque où il était plus ou moins humain, il n'était pas non plus le dernier à manger comme un morfale... Mais pas question de le leur dire.

Un bon quart d'heure après, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre pour se brosser les dents et rejoignirent les autres pour prendre le bus qui les conduirait au pied des Alpes de Transylvanie, qui constituaient les Carpates Méridionales. Oui, c'est bien l'endroit où les vampires d'Hollywood se retrouvent pour le Congrès Annuel des Erreurs de la Nature.

Une heure de route plus tard, la horde d'étudiants fut débarquée dans un village d'aspect miteux, construit presque entièrement en bois et dont les villageois semblaient peu ravis de les voir arriver. Une forêt semblait avaler le patelin et ça donnait un effet assez écoeurant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va être excitant comme promenade, commenta Envy, sarcastique. On ne risque pas de se faire attaquer, hein ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les vampires ont déménagé depuis quelque temps. Ils ont migré vers l'Est pendant les Années Folles, même si certains sont restés pour faire chier les honnêtes gens...le rassura Edward.

-Attends, tu veux dire que la célèbre patrie des vampires est...vidée de ses vampires ?!

-Si on veut.

-Merde, je voulais prendre des photos, moi !

-Envy, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Ils visitèrent l'église, qui avait été incendiée une première fois en 1524 et une deuxième fois en 1887 (_Je signale au passage aux lecteurs occasionnels que ce village est le fruit de mon imagination tordue, alors n'allez pas vérifier si ce que raconte est vrai, parce que ça m'étonnerait franchement !_) et la crypte qui, selon les dires de leur guide, était remplie à craquer des victimes d'attaques de vampires. Le groupe ricana et s'amusa à pousser des « Bouhou ! » qui se répercutèrent sur les parois de la salle.

-Bande de crétins, grommela Edward en se penchant sur la tombe d'une jeune fille qu'il avait connue personnellement, plusieurs siècles auparavant.

Il sortit une fleur blanche de son manteau et la posa sur la dalle, un voile de tristesse recouvrant ses yeux dorés.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda Envy alors que les autres quittaient le sanctuaire.

-Lilya Petrova. Je l'ai sauvée d'un vampire affamé vers 1580. On est devenus amis, mais ça n'a pas plu au clan du vampire que j'ai tué, alors ils se sont vengés en la précipitant avec son chariot dans un ravin.

-Pauvre gamine.

-Elle avait soixante-sept ans.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non.

Il se retourna d'un coup, prêt à dégainer un couteau. Le gardien de l'endroit se tenait à quelques pas d'eux et avait de toute évidence entendu les derniers mots d'Edward. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence et l'homme ouvrit finalement la bouche :

-Votre professeur vous cherche, annonça-t-il dans un anglais rocailleux.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la crypte sans quitter des yeux le gardien et retournèrent avec les autres. Le prof les enguirlanda, puis la visite put se poursuivre. Ils escaladèrent la pente qui conduisait à un point de vue sur les Carpates, ce qui permit à Envy d'enfin étrenner son tout nouvel appareil photo. Les adolescents poussèrent des cris de joie quand les profs les lâchèrent dans le village sur l'heure de midi et coururent dans tous les sens pour chercher des endroits glauques pour effrayer les filles. Edward, quant à lui, emmena son ami un peu à l'écart de l'agglomération. Là, à la lisière de la forêt se trouvait un minuscule restaurant tout en bois de chêne. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent au fond de l'établissement quasiment vide de toute animation. Lorsque la serveuse vint prendre leur commande, Edward s'exprima en Roumain, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme et de son ami. L'employée lui dédia un magnifique sourire et courut vers la cuisine annoncer la couleur à son patron, qui vint jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle et salua le vampire dans le dialecte du village. Ed n'eut aucun mal à comprendre et à lui répondre.

Le sourire de leur hôte commença à s'estomper quand il passa à un autre dialecte, puis encore un autre sans qu'Edward eût de difficultés à lui répondre. Envy, lui, se sentait un peu perdu.

-Vous êtes originaire de ce village ? finit par dire le patron en anglais.

-Pas du tout, mais j'ai déjà visité cette région, répondit aimablement le blondinet. Et j'ai déjà fréquenté ce restaurant.

-Pas possible, si j'avais déjà rencontré un gamin comme vous, je ne l'aurais pas oublié si facilement ! Je travaille ici depuis plus de quarante ans ! Et vous connaissez le dialecte qu'on utilisait au siècle dernier !

-T'en a trop fait, Ed, commenta Envy, peu rassuré.

Le vampire se leva et pointa une photo accrochée au mur. Le patron la décrocha et l'amena à leur table. Quand il releva la tête du cliché, son visage reprit lentement des couleurs et il fit un grand sourire à ses clients.

-Monsieur Edward ! C'est donc vous !

Il serra la main du jeune homme avec chaleur.

Envy jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie en noir et blanc et reconnut son ami tout sourire et qui serrait la pince avec un vieil homme en tablier blanc.

-Heu, quelqu'un m'explique ?

-Monsieur Edward était un grand ami de mon grand-père. Il m'a raconté tant d'histoires à son sujet que j'ai l'impression de le connaître personnellement ! Par contre, je me sens honteux de ne pas vous avoir reconnu tout de suite !

-C'est pas grave, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! rigola Ed. Je vous présente Envy Aglieri, c'est un ami.

-Et...est-il comme vous ?

-Non, il est humain.

L'homme s'empara de la main d'Envy et la secoua avec entrain.

-Quelle joie de rencontrer monsieur Edward et son ami ! Je m'appelle Jorg !

-Enchanté, bredouilla le brun.

_Inner Envy : Donc, si j'ai bien tout suivi, Ed est venu ici il y a des années, a rencontré le grand-père de ce mec, qui sait qu'il est un vampire. Ils ont pris une photo ensemble et ce mec l'a accrochée sur un mur de son restau ! Et là, le papy lui a raconté tout ce qu'il sait sur Ed et maintenant ils font copain copain ! Et ça expliquerait aussi qu'Ed connaisse le patois d'il y a un siècle... Ils ne sont pas censés détester les vampires, ici ?_

-Heuuu, en tant que Roumain, ça ne vous pose pas problème, l'identité d'Ed, le fait qu'il se nourrisse de sang, tout ça...Sans compter qu'il est genre dix fois plus vieux que vous !

-Monsieur Edward était un grand ami de mon ancêtre, donc il sera toujours le bienvenu dans sa maison, vampire ou pas, déclara Jorg.

-Ouaaow, ils badinent pas avec l'amitié, ici !

Jorg retourna en cuisine et leur apporta leurs plats en personne.

-C'est une recette de mon grand-père, donc j'aimerais savoir si elle a le même goût que la sienne.

Ed goûta.

-Votre soupe est excellente, mais je crois que l'ancienne piquait un peu plus... Mais elle est vraiment délicieuse, je vous assure.

-Merci, monsieur Edward.

-Appelez-moi Ed !

-Hé ! C'est vrai que c'est super bon, cette espèce de potage ! renchérit Envy.

Jorg eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et regagna sa cuisine.

-Là, tu viens de gagner un repas à moitié prix, dit Edward. Et son amitié éternelle.

-Bah tant mieux, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être copain avec un villageois aubergiste roumain... ironisa le brun.

Après une petite visite des environs offerte par Jorg, qui leur offrit le repas et ferma boutique pour les accompagner, ils récupérèrent le groupe pour la suite du programme. Ils se rendirent dans un petit quartier résidentiel dont toutes les habitations étaient inhabitées et visitables en tant que dernières maisons datant du XVe siècle à des kilomètres à la ronde. D'après Ed, elles étaient habitées à l'époque où un certain Vlad Tepes mourut soi-disant au combat et utilisées comme quartier général de défense contre les vampires.

Au moment d'entrer dans la première chaumière, Edward se cogna contre une surface invisible qui l'empêchait de passer le pas de la porte.

-Et merde...grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Envy.

-J'arrive pas à entrer dans cette foutue baraque ! Elle devait sans doute être protégée par un sort contre les vampires, et il en reste des traces aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute pour ça...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Pendant qu'il répondait, Envy inventa au prof qu'Edward ne se sentait pas bien et préférait prendre l'air, et qu'il voulait rester avec lui au cas où.

-Allo, Winry ?

Envy, interpellé par le nom de la chasseuse de vampires, se concentra sur son ami, qui crut bon de mettre le haut-parleur.

-Ed ! J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer !

-Que se passe-t-il, Win' ? Une attaque ?

-Pire ! On a découvert qui est le traître !

-Qui ça ?

-Kimblee ! Bon, on s'en doutait un peu, mais bon...

-M'en parle pas ! Et alors ?

-Et alors, vu sa position aux archives, il est au courant de votre voyage !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors il a averti les vamps que vous n'étiez plus protégés par la Team Mustang ! Attendez-vous à être attaqués à tout instant !

-Merde... Comment vous l'avez découvert ?

-Grâce aux caméras de surveillance. On a galéré pendant des semaines pour analyser celles du garage, mais il a réussi à passer dans les angles morts, ce con. On l'a vu sur les caméras de la cour. Il n'y avait que lui qui était réveillé à ce moment-là. Tous les autres dormaient à part les gardes, qui eux, sont payés pour surveiller l'extérieur de l'enceinte, pas ses occupants. On avait encore des doutes, alors on lui a dit qu'il était notre Suspect Numéro Un. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non ?

-Il a ricané et il s'en est pris aux chasseurs qui lui parlaient. On a deux blessés graves. Ensuite il a sauté par la fenêtre ! Et il a survécu, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait sans doute du sang de vampire dans les veines. Il a piqué une voiture et il est parti rejoindre ces connards de vampires !

-Je savais que c'était un salaud, mais pas à ce point ! Quand je pense qu'on ne s'en est même pas rendu compte... ! Vous voulez qu'on revienne ?

-Non, ce serait trop suspect. La Team Mustang est déjà dans l'avion avec d'autres chasseurs. Ils viennent vous protéger. Il va falloir que tu tiennes jusqu'à leur arrivée. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Pour le moment, tout va bien, mais s'il faut qu'on se batte, on le fera. On s'est entraînés pour ça, pas vrai, Envy ?

-Ouais !

-Bon, reprit Winry. Essayez de rester en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mustang. Il doit vous retrouver à l'auberge. Et on va voir s'il n'y a pas de chasseurs dans votre secteur. Bonne chance.

-Merci.

La blondinette raccrocha, et Ed rangea son portable dans sa poche.

-On est dans une belle merde...

Quand le soir arriva, toute la classe remonta dans le bus pour retourner en ville. Ed ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil partout, une manie assez agaçante, si vous voulez mon avis. Envy sentait que son ami vampire n'allait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Pourvu que Mustang se grouille... ! Normalement, il serait à l'auberge en même temps qu'eux, donc tout irait bien. Attaquer pendant le trajet en bus serait la seule chance des vampires, si l'on exceptait une invasion massive de l'auberge pendant la nuit. Brrrr...

Le car fit alors une embardée de malade avant de s'échouer sur le bas-côté de la route. Le chauffeur jura en Roumain de façon assez colorée à voir la tête du blondinet. Il sortit du véhicule et farfouilla un moment dans le moteur avant de leur annoncer qu'ils devaient appeler une dépanneuse. Des cris indignés jaillirent d'un peu partout dans l'habitacle et les professeurs se hâtèrent de les calmer avant que ça ne déraille complètement.

-Ca, ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez, gronda Edward, les yeux virant au cramoisi comme chaque fois qu'il avait soif ou se mettait en colère.

Ils patientèrent avec angoisse pendant un bon quart d'heure que la dépanneuse arrive. Le véhicule finit par se garer devant le bus en bringuebalant.

-Mais c'est une épave ce truc ! s'exclama Envy, provoquant les rires de ses camarades de classe.

Les deux hommes de la dépanneuse communiquèrent une minute avec le chauffeur de bus à l'extérieur de l'habitacle, puis ils montèrent à bord, sans doute pour demander aux élèves de sortir. Mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils déambulèrent dans l'allée et s'arrêtèrent au milieu pour ensuite tourner les talons et redescendre, l'air satisfait.

-Envy, mets-toi du côté de la fenêtre, s'il te plait, dit Edward.

Avant que son ami ait pu s'exécuter, deux grenades s'écrasèrent au sol et libérèrent une fumée blanche et épaisse qui leur tourna à la tête.

-Du gaz ! hurla Edward.

Il écrasa le nez d'Envy avec son écharpe, mais l'humain ne put tenir longtemps sans respirer, et puis la fumée faisait rapidement effet... Le vampire se leva de son siège et remonta difficilement l'allée, ses yeux lui jouant des tours et ses jambes prêtes à le lâcher. Avant d'avoir pu sortir se faire les dépanneurs, il s'effondra en avant et ferma les yeux, à l'instar de tous ses camarades qui ronflaient sur leurs sièges. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit péniblement, il vit les deux vampires (car il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir quant à l'identité des dépanneurs) l'enjamber, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et chargés d'un corps inerte, celui d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs trop longs, au sweater bordeaux informe et aux mitaines noires familières...

-En...vy...souffla-t-il.

Le deuxième vampire le regarda en ricanant et lui donna un coup de pied dans la figure.

Il s'évanouit, emportant comme dernière vision les sourires triomphants des deux ravisseurs.

Envy ouvrit les yeux à moitié, encore un peu sonné par le produit qu'il avait respiré. Il était sur un lit d'hôpital, un masque à oxygène sur le nez, une perfusion dans le bras et toutes les peines du monde à y voir clair. Cependant, ce qu'il parvint à apercevoir fut suffisant. Des rangées de hublots, des fauteuils inconfortables, des visages légèrement verdâtres et un tapis de nuages sous un ciel bleu...

Il était dans un avion.

Encore.

Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas pour un voyage de classe.

Il était prisonnier, drogué, incapable de bouger, de se défendre ou même d'appeler Lierre à l'aide, en un mot impuissant. Et la compagnie aérienne devait penser qu'il se rendait dans une clinique pour une transplantation d'urgence ou quelque chose du genre...

« _Mesdames, messieurs, nous arrivons à Moscou, la température extérieure est de..._ » fit une voix féminine en anglais.

Moscou.

Qui irait le chercher là-bas ?

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'air froid le ramena à lui après ce qui lui semblait cinq minutes. Le ciel était en train de noircir, ce qui l'inquiétait. Tout le monde allait se rendre compte qu'il avait disparu. Qu'allait dire sa mère ? Et Ed ? Et Lin et Russel ? Et Elycia ?

Car cette fois, il était foutu. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait, même pas lui. La Russie était un si grand pays...

La chaise roulante sur laquelle il était ligoté passa une porte, quittant la cour dans laquelle il se trouvait précédemment. Un hall lumineux lui fit mal aux yeux et il sentit qu'on le conduisait dans un genre de salon avec un lustre énorme en cristal qui semblait coûter une fortune.

Deux bras musculeux le posèrent sur un divan et détachèrent ses liens. Encore étourdi, il se frotta les poignets et fut tenté de se lever pour s'enfuir en courant, mais on ne le laisserait pas faire, et il n'était pas assez rapide pour une bande de vampires assoiffés de sang.

-Envy Aglieri, fit alors une voix. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure !

Le jeune homme lutta pour lever la tête vers son interlocuteur, qui se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil juste en face de lui et souriait de ses dents blanches exagérément pointues...

-Vous êtes qui ? marmonna-t-il.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Pourtant nous nous sommes déjà vus dans ton sommeil...

Effaré, Envy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Mais alors, vous êtes... !

-Demetrius, oui. Sois le bienvenu chez toi, mon cher neveu. J'ai de grands, très grands projets pour toi !

« _Ed, au secours !_ »

_Voilà pour le chapitre 7._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Envy traverse une mauvaise passe, c'est peu de le dire..._

_Comment va faire Ed pour le sauver ? Va-t-il le retrouver ?_

_Envy va-t-il rester fidèle aux idéaux de ses ancêtres ? Ou va-t-il changer de camp ?_

_Devinez ! Le standart est ouvert, comme toujours. Laissez vos impressions, vos commentaires, parlez-moi de ce que vous avez aimé... Tentez de deviner la fin si vous voulez !_

_Review ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Reste avec moi...

-Ed ! Ed, s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! criait une voix à son oreille.

Le vampire remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Elycia et Russel se tenaient juste au dessus de lui et semblaient fous d'inquiétude.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est pass...

Puis les détails lui revinrent à l'esprit et il se redressa d'un coup, manquant d'assommer ses amis au passage.

-Envy ! Où est-il ? Il est en vie ? Blessé ? Oh, dites-moi qu'ils ne l'ont pas emmené... !

Elycia posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

-Ed, je suis désolée, mais il a disparu... On n'aurait rien pu faire...

-Mais merde ! J'aurais dû les voir venir...le faire sortir du bus...

Le vampire se recroquevilla sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, les épaules agitées de soubresauts.

-Putain...Envy...Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire subir, ces connards ?

Russel le secoua, puis, devant son absence de réaction, lui assena un coup de poing dans la figure.

-Edward ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient, mais ce n'est pas en se morfondant qu'on va le retrouver ! J'ignore pourquoi tu te sentais aussi responsable de lui, mais si tu veux le sauver, reprends-toi bordel !

Le vampire leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Je...Tu as raison. J'imagine que les autres se sont rendus compte de sa disparition ?

-Oui, répondit Elycia. On est en chemin pour l'auberge. Les profs sont super inquiets, ils se demandent pourquoi ils l'ont kidnappé... Ils ont déjà téléphoné aux parents. Et même nous, on a du mal à comprendre... J'imagine qu'on va rentrer chez nous dès demain...

Edward se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'était apitoyé sur son sort parce qu'il avait raté sa mission, mais il n'avait pas songé une seconde à l'état de sa classe. Les parents et les profs devaient être morts de peur, les élèves tristes pour Envy et déçus de la fin du voyage, Christina effondrée, Russel et Elycia incapable de comprendre...

-Je vous expliquerai tout à l'auberge, juré.

Ils reprirent leurs places dans le car de nouveau opérationnel au milieu des adolescents à mine d'enterrement. Sans doute les vampires avaient-ils encore usé de sabotage pour immobiliser le bus et intervenir avant l'arrivée de la véritable dépanneuse. Edward se haïssait pour sa bêtise. Si Envy venait à connaître le même sort que Sloth, Ed ne donnait pas cher de l'existence des humains. Mais si il se ralliait aux vampires... ? Non, il en serait incapable...si ?

Envy Aglieri ne savait pas où se mettre. On l'avait forcé à prendre un bain, on lui avait enfilé des fringues de force, et là, il était assis sur le même divan qu'à son arrivée, devant une multitude de vampires qui le regardaient en discutant en diverses langues. Leurs vêtements différaient d'après le pays d'où ils venaient, mais leur point commun était le grand sourire qu'ils arboraient dès que leur regard rencontrait celui du jeune homme. Autant dire qu'il se sentait très embarrassé.

Demetrius finit par le rejoindre après avoir fait le tour des convives et passa un bras possessif sur le dossier derrière son dos. C'était un homme très séduisant qui semblait avoir à peine la trentaine. Il était blond, grand, mince et sa peau, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Envy était d'une belle couleur dorée, comme celle des stars qui passent leur vie à bronzer sur les plages de sable blanc. Un peu déroutant pour un vampire, mais bon, après tout ils ne craignaient pas le soleil. Le plus étonnant chez lui était la couleur de ses yeux.

Mauves, comme son prisonnier. Ça devait être de famille.

-Alors, première impression ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous venus pour me bouffer... répondit très sincèrement l'humain. On est où exactement ?

-Dans une de mes résidences en Russie. Savais-tu que c'était le nouveau pays d'accueil de notre race ?

-Oui, Edward m'avait dit que vous aviez quitté la Roumanie pour aller vers l'Est, pendant les Années Folles.

-Ah, oui, Edward...gronda le vampire. Ce sale petit morveux traître à son sang. Il a déshonoré son père et toute sa lignée en s'alliant aux humains. _Le Tigre..._Pfff... Mes hommes ont maintes fois eu affaire à lui, ces derniers siècles. Il a même assassiné un de mes lieutenants il y a quelques mois.

-Il l'a fait pour me sauver, objecta Envy.

-Te sauver de quoi ? De nous ? Nous ne te voulions aucun mal, mon enfant !

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Envy détestait, c'était qu'on l'appelle « mon enfant ». Il trouvait ça vieillot et insultant. Il plissa les yeux et fit la moue en s'écartant le plus possible de son geôlier.

-Ah ouais ?

-Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est t'aider.

-En m'utilisant ? Je ne sais même pas ce que vous comptez faire de moi ! Et la seule façon de m'aider, c'est de me foutre la paix et de me ramener chez moi !

-Chez toi, avec les humains ? Qu'ont-ils jamais fait pour toi ? Ils t'évitent comme la peste car ils sentent que tu n'es pas comme les autres...

-C'est faux ! J'ai des amis ! Russel, Elycia, Edward...

-N'as-tu jamais compris pour quelle raison ton cher Edward est resté à tes côtés ?

-Pour me protéger !

-Peut-être, mais crois-tu qu'il éprouve encore de l'amour pour les humains ? Il en a connu tellement ! Il en a enterré tellement ! Crois-moi, pour lui, tu n'es qu'une mission de plus ! Un devoir dont il doit s'acquitter...

-C'est faux ! répéta Envy. Il est mon ami !

-En as-tu la moindre preuve ? Ressent-il le même amour que tu éprouves pour lui ? Ne mens pas, je sais très bien que tu l'aimes.

Envy sentit ses joues le brûler.

-Il était toujours avec moi quand j'avais besoin de lui, il m'a toujours dit la vérité, il a été jusqu'à me raconter son enfance alors que ça pouvait me dégoûter !

-Justement. Et s'il avait cherché à t'éloigner ? À te faire préférer la protection de Mustang par rapport à la sienne ? Tout ça pour ne plus devoir te supporter ?

-Il n'est pas comme ça, vous ne le connaissez pas !

-Je le connais mieux que tu le penses, petit. Mais passons ! Mes invités qui, tu t'en doutes, sont venus de très loin veulent te rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien d'une star ou d'un truc comme ça !

Demetrius lâcha un soupir et se tourna vers lui, l'air décidé.

-Envy. Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Le connard qui a créé tous les vampires il y a des siècles.

-Tu aurais pu éviter le « connard », mais c'est à peu près ça. Je suis le chef suprême des vampires, leur Roi. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Que vous avez une couronne ? ironisa Envy.

-Qu'il me faut un héritier. Et comme je suis un vampire, il me serait difficile d'avoir des enfants. Il n'y a que ton cher Edward qui soit né vampire, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment son père a fait... Bref, tu es le plus proche membre de ma famille, mon cher neveu.

-Olah ! Je vous voir venir, avec vos gros sabots ! Je refuse de faire ce job !

-C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ma chère sœur. Elle aussi, elle avait cet air-là quand elle se fâchait.

-Arrêtez avec votre nostalgie à la noix, parce que je sais bien que vous l'avez anéantie, Amestris, avec vos idées à la con !

-Je lui ai proposé l'immortalité, elle a refusé et a voulu me combattre ! Crois-moi, elle s'est mise toute seule dans le pétrin !

-C'est normal de vouloir combattre un frère qui zigouille des gens pour le plaisir !

Demetrius leva la main, passablement énervé.

-De toute façon, pour en revenir avec la question de ma succession, tu n'as pas le choix.

-Si. Ed et les chasseurs peuvent débarquer pour me sauver.

-On va éclaircir les choses, toi et moi. Soit tu acceptes et tu deviens le Roi de la race la plus puissante de la Terre, soit tu refuses et je te vide de ton sang pour récupérer tout ton pouvoir. C'est clair, comme ça ?

-Heu...Tout bien réfléchi...

-Hé bien voilà, c'était pas compliqué !

Les vampires aux alentours applaudirent et un serveur proposa le contenu de son plateau à Envy, qui s'empara d'un verre de champagne, quoiqu'il n'ait rien à fêter.

-Attendez, j'avais pas fini ! continua-t-il. Je suis forcé de vous obéir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis de votre côté, _tonton_. Je suis avec les chasseurs !

Demetrius eut un sourire...ben...flippant.

-Plus pour longtemps...

Les visages choqués de Russel et Elycia remplirent le champ de vision d'Edward quand il eut terminé son récit. Tout son récit, sans omettre aucun détail. Ils le méritaient.

-Alors depuis le début, Envy devait supporter tout ça ! s'exclama Elycia, horrifiée.

-Tu es un vampire ? fit Russel avec une tronche d'halluciné.

Edward laissa ses instincts prendre le pas sur son corps, et ses prunelles virèrent au rouge sang tandis que ses crocs s'allongeaient en s'effilant.

-Wouah ! fit le petit couple en sursautant.

Même si Elycia était au courant pour les vampires, elle n'en avait jamais vu un dans cet état. Il y avait de quoi être choqué, en effet.

-Et...tu ne sais pas où ils l'ont emmené ?

-J'imagine qu'il est à l'Est, avec Demetrius, mais j'ignore l'endroit exact. Il peut être au Japon ou aux USA, ou même en Russie ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils ont migré vers l'Est.

-Mais alors...Comment on va retrouver sa trace ? se lamenta Elycia.

-Je ne sais pas.

On frappa à la porte et Edward se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre des garçons, à l'auberge. Dès son arrivée, Ed avait téléphoné à la Team Mustang, qui avait eu des problèmes sur la route et avait donc un peu de retard.

L'équipe de chasseurs pénétra dans la chambre, la mine sombre. Edward fit rapidement les présentations et fit le point sur la situation.

-Donc, on doit sauver un gars qui a importance capitale dans la guerre contre les vampires et on ne sait même pas où il se trouve. C'est bien ça ? ironisa Roy.

-Tout à fait.

-Tu veux que je te dise, Ed ? T'as merdé sur ce coup-là.

-J't'emmerde, Roy. T'avais qu'à venir avec nous.

-Pfff...

-Tss...

Un grand silence s'installa.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, annonça timidement Elycia.

-Vas-y. Après tout, au point on en est...

-Roy ! gronda Riza.

-J'ai pensé...le type qui vous a trahis, là...

-Kimblee.

-Oui. Vous avez passé des avis de recherche avec sa photo, non ?

-En effet.

-Ben alors, si on retrouve ce type, on pourra l'interroger pour savoir où se trouve Envy ! Après tout, c'est de sa faute s'ils l'ont enlevé ! Il suffit de contacter les aéroports, les gares et les douanes pour l'empêcher de quitter le pays où il se trouve ! Vous pourriez envoyer des chasseurs à ces endroits pour l'attraper s'il se pointe. Normalement, il devrait aller vers l'Est pour retrouver ses copains les vampires, donc on peut contacter les chasseurs qui s'y trouvent...

-C'est vrai, la plupart des lieux infestés de vampires ont été quasi tous désertés, les informa Falman. Ils doivent partir vers l'endroit où se trouve le gamin. Il nous suffit d'en trouver et de les suivre.

-Sauf s'ils nous envoient dans une mauvaise direction.

-C'est le risque à prendre pour le sauver.

Les chasseurs passèrent la nuit à téléphoner vers tous les QG des pays voisins pour mettre le plus de gens possible sur les traces de l'adolescent. Tous répondirent favorablement à leur appel, ce qui devait être une première dans l'histoire des chasseurs, car les relations entre chaque pays étaient basées sur la rivalité. C'était donc un bon signe.

Le lendemain matin, Russel et Elycia durent revenir au pays. Mustang se fit passer pour le tuteur légal d'Edward afin qu'il puisse rester en Roumanie pour les aider à chercher Envy. Les professeurs, dévastés, guettèrent juste l'accord d'Edward et s'assurèrent que le grand brun était responsable. Comme Ed n'avait pas de parents et était devenu officiellement majeur depuis décembre, il avait tout à fait le droit de rentrer quand il le voulait.

Les jours passèrent lentement, très lentement.

L'équipe fit des tas de rondes à l'aéroport de Bucarest, passa des tas de coups de fil pour se tenir au courant, travailla même avec la police, qui enquêtait aussi sur la disparition d'un jeune touriste pendant un voyage de classe. Les autorités les prirent pour des détectives privés et furent ravies de cette aide inattendue, même si cela leur sembla bizarre de déployer autant de force pour un gamin... Edward reçut des appels angoissés de Christina et lui assura de tout aire pour retrouver son fils. Ça lui faisait un drôle de truc, de savoir qu'une humaine comptait sur lui plus que sur la police.

Kimblee fut arrêté cinq jours après l'enlèvement et incarcéré dans le QG d'Allemagne, où il tentait de passer la frontière vers l'Est. Il s'était déguisé, mais pas assez bien pour le nez affûté des autres vampires chasseurs de vampires. Après tout, ça faisait des jours qu'il réussissait à passer inaperçu, alors au bout d'un moment, l'Homme finit toujours par commettre une erreur.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire figé lors des interrogatoires. Il avoua avoir été payé par des vampires pour saboter le véhicule d'Edward, pour écouter et rapporter tout ce qui se passait au QG, tout pour permettre aux vampires d'attraper Envy. Il était passé à l'ennemi depuis un bon moment déjà, depuis sa mise à l'écart. Il n'avait pas apprécié que l'on bride sa soif de sang et qu'on le relègue aux archives. Par contre, rien ne put lui faire dire à quel endroit se trouvait le jeune homme.

-Cherchez, et vous trouverez, ricanait-il.

Et ça faisait enrager Ed...

Cinq autres jours passèrent. Aucune nouvelle positive. Les frontières étaient fermées, tous les chasseurs européens (ou presque) travaillaient ensemble, mais rien. Pas un indice.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Ed reçoive un message assez bizarre.

Il dormait comme une masse, après avoir passé des jours sans fermer l'œil. Même un vampire ne peut veiller éternellement. Son sommeil jusque là dépourvu de toute activité se trouva alors envahi par des images inconnues. Il voyait des murs ornés de torchères, des tapisseries, des divans écarlates, la cour d'un château ancien, des chevaux blancs, de la neige, beaucoup de neige... Et un siège. Haut, imposant, doré. Un trône. Il ressentait une envie étrangère, celle de s'y asseoir, mais aussi une angoisse face au fauteuil de bois riche, une peur qui ne venait pas de lui... Il voyait des gens bien habillés qui dansaient sans arrêt, des personnes qui criaient victoire en levant des coupes de champagne, et un grand drapeau tricolore accroché à un mur...

Et du sang. Beaucoup, beaucoup de sang qui coulait à flot.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et les crocs découverts.

-Il est en Russie, annonça-t-il à ses amis. Dans un vieux château.

-Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Havoc.

-Je l'ai vu en rêve. Enfin, j'ai vu par ses yeux dans mon rêve. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, je l'ai senti.

-Et tu veux qu'on parcoure la Russie en long et en large en se basant sur un rêve ? Tu sais à quel point c'est grand ? Et tu sais combien il doit y avoir de châteaux là-bas ?

-Prenez-moi pour un fou si vous voulez, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Il est en Russie.

L'équipe, bien qu'un peu réprobatrice, quitta la Roumanie pour la Russie. Riza, de son côté, tentait d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'Ed avait vu.

-Tu as vu l'extérieur de ce château ?

-Non. Juste l'intérieur. Il est prisonnier. Même si de toute évidence, il participe aux réjouissances... J'ai juste reconnu l'architecture et le drapeau russe, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu. Et il neige beaucoup.

-...On va le retrouver, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura la vampire.

À l'aéroport de Moscou, les deux vampires reconnurent l'odeur d'Envy, bien que ténue.

-Ed avait raison. Il est bien venu ici il y a un bout de temps.

-Bien sûr que j'avais raison, bouda le jeune homme.

Ils essayèrent de le pister dans la ville, mais il avait été emmené en voiture dès son arrivée, ce qui rendait les choses compliquées.

-Vous savez ce qu'il faudrait ? L'aide de la police du coin pour jeter un œil aux caméras de surveillance et voir la plaque de la bagnole qui l'a emmené, lança Breda en voyant les vampires galérer en reniflant partout.

-Ouais, ben on ne l'a pas, alors on devra chercher par nous-mêmes ! s'énerva Edward.

Ils s'installèrent dans un hôtel où ils continuèrent discrètement leur enquête. Dommage pour eux, mais la Russie ne comportait aucun QG de chasseurs, juste quelques agents éparpillés dans le pays. Aucune aide à espérer de ce côté, donc. Ed commençait à désespérer plus le temps passait, car la vie de son ami était toujours plus menacée à chaque jour qui passait.

Un soir, il resta seul dans sa chambre pour surveiller d'éventuels coups de téléphone ou appels d'Envy alors que les autres mangeaient au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il grimaça en sentant un vent froid pénétrer dans la pièce et se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Un homme se tenait devant. Un vampire.

Le jeune homme se mit immédiatement en garde et fit face à l'ennemi qui ne bougeait pas.

-Tu es fou d'être venu ici, vampire ! cracha-t-il. Et si je t'attrapais pour te faire parler ?

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Maître Envy te demande.

-Maître... ?

-Oui, tu as bien entendu.

-C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout.

-Et vous allez nous conduire à lui, comme ça ?

-Seulement toi. Pas les autres.

-Ce cher Demetrius est au courant ?

Le vampire eut une grimace devant son manque flagrant de respect.

-Oui.

Le blondinet réfléchit deux secondes.

-D'accord, je viens.

-Bien. Mais tu laisses tes armes et ton portable ici.

-Heu...

-Quoi ?

-Je peux aller au petit coin, d'abord ?

-Dépêche-toi.

Edward s'enferma dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et sortit un deuxième GSM de sa poche. C'est Izumi qui lui avait conseillé de faire ça, parce que mieux valait trop que trop peu. Il texta sa situation à Riza et tira la chasse, abandonnant son téléphone dans la pièce blanche. De toute façon il était sûr d'être fouillé dès son arrivée là-bas, alors...

Le « Maître Envy » était vraiment trop bizarre. Envy était-il si doué qu'il pouvait faire ami ami avec les vampires pour se faire obéir ? Pas sûr...

Puis l'image du trône lui revint en tête.

Ah, d'accord. Demetrius voulait un héritier.

Et aussi une arme redoutable et insouciante à sa portée.

Edward descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec son escorte vampirique et monta dans la voiture qu'on lui montrait. Ils roulèrent pendant une heure à peu près, temps durant lequel Ed tâcha d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Envy commande les suceurs de sang. Rien à en tirer.

Merde.

Il espérait que son équipe avait alerté les autres et le suivait en voiture à distance raisonnable pour le seconder en cas de problème. Ed était peut-être un vampire, mais il était tout seul contre une ribambelle de monstres sans remords.

Le véhicule quitta la ville, s'enfonça dans la campagne et finit par entrer dans la cour d'un château moyenâgeux. S'il n'avait pas su où il allait, le conducteur n'aurait jamais trouvé le domaine tant il était bien caché par la brume.

« _Oh, faites qu'ils m'aient suivi, ces abrutis !_ » pensa Edward.

On l'emmena dans l'enceinte même du bâtiment et il déboucha sur un salon à la décoration beaucoup trop chargée à son goût, ce qu'il fit remarquer à son hôte, qui préféra l'ignorer.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans une enfilade de couloirs étroits, puis qui allaient en s'élargissant, ce qui laissait à penser qu'ils arrivaient dans une salle imposante. En effet, quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait une grande porte en chêne sombre qui s'ouvrit automatiquement devant eux.

Derrière elle, on voyait une pièce assez grande pour accueillir tous les chasseurs du QG de la Reine des Glaces et leur permettre de danser comme les jeunes humains de maintenant, c'est-à-dire en remuant comme des anguilles sous le sable et en se marchant sur les pieds. Là se tenaient deux sièges : un grand doré et un plus petit et argenté. Demetrius lui-même occupait le premier et dans le second...

(Ecouter _Love theme _de Sawano Hiroyuki)

-Envy ! s'écria le vampire. Tu vas bien ?

-Plus que bien. Je suis super bien, ici ! Mais approche, tu es tellement loin que je te vois à peine.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis petit ! s'enflamma Edward en avançant quand-même vers son ami.

-Hé bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis dix jours ! sourit Envy.

-Ben, peut-être que c'est le cas, grommela Edward.

Le brun avait changé. Son visage était plus dur, plus sérieux. Son ton avait des intonations un peu traînantes et il portait des vêtements classes, comme s'il allait à un bal juste après.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Envy ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant !

-Je suis toujours le même, sauf que j'ai pris conscience de ma place. Mon oncle a fait de moi le Prince des vampires. De tous les vampires du monde, tu imagines ?

-Je ne te savais pas si vénal.

-Disons que j'ai accompli mon destin, j'ai choisi mon camp.

Edward vit quelque chose de nouveau dans les yeux de son ami. De l'orgueil. Du désir. Et de l'espoir, aussi.

-Tu me déçois.

Envy se renfrogna.

-Tu savais très bien que ça risquait d'arriver !

-Je te croyais plus attaché à ceux pour qui tu comptais! Ta mère, Russel, Elycia ! Et moi, soit dit en passant. Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! Amestris aurait été déçue de voir ça.

-C'est trop tard, Ed. J'ai fait mon choix. Et je voudrais aussi que tu fasses le tien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Reste avec moi...

Le regard d'Envy s'était fait suppliant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Tuer les vampires est mon métier, ce à quoi j'aspire. Pas d'accord qui tienne avec eux.

-Mais si je deviens Roi, je ferais en sorte que les vampires ne s'attaquent plus aux gens, je pourrais même faire une trêve avec les chasseurs !

-Tu es trop jeune pour te rendre compte que ce n'est pas aussi facile ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'on peut arrêter ainsi une guerre qui a fait autant de morts ? C'est impossible, Envy.

-Je peux quand-même essayer d'améliorer les choses...S'il te plait, Edward, laisse-moi une chance ! Reste ! On ne te fera aucun mal ! Parce que si tu refuses, ils...

-...M'enfermeront dans un cachot bien sombre, c'est ça ? Plutôt mourir. Et plutôt mourir que de rester avec ce que tu es devenu. Je ne te reconnais même plus.

Envy ferma les paupières.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais...chantonna Demetrius. Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai laissé sa chance à ce morveux comme tu me l'as demandé. Il l'a refusée, alors à mon tour de m'amuser ! Gardes !

-NON ! S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi lui montrer...

-Désolé, Envy, mais c'est trop tard. Il a déjà eu de multiples occasions de changer de camp, il ne l'a pas fait, alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre !

(_Et voilà, ça vire à la tragédie_)

Les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent et une troupe de vampires entra, l'air prête à en découdre avec l'intrus désarmé qui se mit tout de même en garde.

-Je t'en prie ! Ed ! Accepte ! Il est encore temps !

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans N-O-N !?

Les gardes vampires bondirent en avant pour le déchiqueter. C'est là qu'Envy apprit que les vampires, bien que sans armes, ne sont pas pour autant désarmés. Edward avait des griffes aussi aiguisées que des hachoirs. Et il savait s'en servir, paix à l'âme des gardes si ils en avaient une, bien sûr. Il crocheta un attaquant par le cou et lui arracha la gorge avec les crocs, prouvant que même en lui coupant les ongles, un vampire n'est quand-même pas désarmé.

Le blondinet referma les bras autour du cou d'un ennemi, un peu comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Sauf que la suite fut un peu moins romantique que prévu, car il apparut bien vite que c'était la position idéale pour couper la tête de quelqu'un quand on a la force brute d'un vampire en colère.

Non, en fait, même une manucure et un dentiste ne peuvent rien contre un vampire.

En plus, les assaillants ne devaient pas se sentir aidés car Envy ne hoquetait de peur que quand Ed se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Pas cool pour eux, ça.

Bientôt, et au terme d'une bagarre sanglante et salissante, la salle fut nettoyée. Au figuré, bien sûr.

-S'ils sont tous aussi nuls que ça, ça va aller vite de ramener tes petites fesses d'ingrat chez ta mère ! ricana Ed en se léchant les lèvres, les prunelles aussi pourpres que le sol.

-Hum, attends, ce n'est pas encore fini ! annonça Demetrius en levant le bras.

Quelqu'un passa la porte et Ed se retourna pour lui faire face.

Et son cœur de rater un battement.

-Non, c'est impossible...Tu es mort ! hurla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ravi de voir que tu obéis enfin à tes instincts, Edward, commenta le nouvel arrivant.

-Je t'en prie, ne l'encourage pas ! se plaignit Demetrius. Il tue mes hommes !

-Heu, c'est qui ? demanda Envy en se sentant très con.

-Je te présente Van Hohenheim, dit son oncle.

-Heu... ?

-Mon père, cracha Edward, révolté. Tu étais censé être mort !

-Faut croire que non, gloussa le Roi vampire.

-Tu n'étais pas très au point, à ce moment-là, fiston. Il en fallait plus pour me tuer.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla Ed, hors de lui. Je t'ai transpercé le cœur !

-Oui, c'était un beau mouvement, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Après tout, je suis plus puissant que tu le crois. C'est notre Roi qui m'a transformé. Et je te rappelle que tu lui dois le respect.

-Plutôt mourir que de respecter un connard pareil !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec « connard » ? gémit Demetrius.

Edward reprit bruyamment sa respiration.

-Bah, après tout, je n'ai qu'à en finir encore une fois !

Et un combat de titans commença. Par égard pour son fils, Hohenheim se battit à mains nues.

Ed courut droit vers son père, la rage au cœur, esquiva un coup de griffes en plongeant vers la droite et se releva dans son dos pour le frapper entre les omoplates pour lui couper la respiration. Malheureusement, Hohenheim avait déjà changé de position et l'avait contourné à l'aide de sa vitesse vampirique pour lui porter un coup de boule. Ed roula au sol, étourdi.

-Ed ! Attention ! hurla Envy.

Grâce à la mise en garde, le blondinet put éviter le pied que son père tenta d'abattre sur lui en se laissant aller sur le côté. Il se remit rapidement sur pieds et visa la zone sensible d' « _entre deux jambes_ ». Raté, car Van disparut de son champ de vision pour se retrouver dans son dos et le frapper de toutes ses forces à la tête. Le plus jeune fut envoyé bouler aux pieds d'Envy, qui l'aida à se relever sous le regard ennuyé de son oncle.

-Tiens bon, crut-il l'entendre dire avant de se remettre debout.

Un filet de sang coula de son front et il le lécha, recouvrant quelques forces grâce à cette maigre nourriture. Il ne pouvait pas gagner ainsi. Pas contre son père, qui avait le bénéfice de l'expérience.

Il oscilla sur ses pieds, avança péniblement et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le sol.

-Ed ! gémit Envy avec angoisse.

-Achève-le, Hohenheim !

-Avec plaisir.

Edward vit les jambes de Van s'approcher de lui, les griffes se lever, prêtes à frapper son cœur ou à lui arracher la tête...

_Tiens, Hohenheim est vivant...quelle surprise ! (rire désabusé)_

_Le combat n'étant pas ma tasse de thé, j'espère que c'était quand-même pas trop mal fait ! Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre était un poil plus long que tous les autres,_

_parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire... _

_La fin arrive à grands pas, mes chers zamisch !_

_Review ?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va ! Petit message à Marie : je ne suis pas gentille, j'ai juste pour principe de dire ce que je pense. Bref, tu es sympa. _

_Tiens, aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une interro de chimie que j'étais sûre d'avoir ratée. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris que j'avais 52 % ! Bon, c'est pas terrible, mais pour moi, c'est énorme. Mon année n'est peut-être pas foutue._

_Sur ce, je vais arrêter de vous faire chier avec mes sales notes et je vous laisse lire cet avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin._

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre 9 : La boucle est bouclée

Plus qu'un mètre... Cinquante centimètres... Vingt...

Avant que son père ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Edward exécuta une torsion du bassin pour se retourner le plus vite possible et envoya son poing vers le haut, à la rencontre du menton de son aîné. Il y eut un atroce bruit sourd et le corps d'Hohenheim décrivit un arc de cercle avant de tomber lourdement sur le parquet. Aussitôt Edward fut sur lui et planta son poing entre les lattes de bois qui recouvraient le sol pour en extirper une grosse écharde de l'épaisseur d'un barreau d'échelle. Il leva le pieu improvisé et l'abattit sans hésiter sur la cage thoracique de son père.

(Ecouter « _Passion_ » de l'opéra philharmonique de Tokyo)

-Ca, c'est pour Alphonse ! s'écria-t-il.

Puis il ressortit le pieu et le replanta aussitôt.

-Et ça, c'est pour ma mère !

Cette fois il laissa l'écharde à sa place et jeta un coup d'oeil distrait à sa main couverte de sang.

-Edward...

Hohenheim, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, vivait toujours. Il cracha un jet de sang sur le côté et regarda son fils en souriant.

-Tu vas devoir me couper la tête si tu veux me tuer...

-Je comptais le faire de toute façon, lança Edward.

-Mais avant, je voudrais te dire...je suis fier de toi, mon fils.

-Ben tiens !

-Tu t'es vaillamment battu tout au long de ta vie pour protéger ce qui t'est précieux... comme le faisait ta mère.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

-Et aussi...pour Sloth...Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour la sauver, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, c'est pour ça qu'elle a envoyé son fils en sécurité. Tu comprends ? Quand elle est morte, son dernier souhait a été de te voir protéger sa lignée... Ce que tu as fait sans même le savoir, en sauvant Envy à de multiples reprises...

-C'est ma mission, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. J'ai encore foiré.

-C'est faux. Tu peux encore le sauver. Je suis heureux que tu te sois autant investi dans la cause que tu t'étais choisie.

-Même si ce n'était pas la tienne ?

-J'avais choisi la neutralité depuis ta naissance, qui est arrivée comme un miracle. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir à quel point tu étais devenu fort, je voulais me battre une dernière fois contre mon merveilleux fils... Je voulais te voir de mes yeux, tout en sachant que je n'en sortirais pas vivant.

Au grand agacement d'Edward, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-On ne pourrait pas envisager une deuxième chance ou un truc comme ça ?

Hohenheim sourit plus largement encore.

-Non. Si tu ne me tues pas, je continuerai de te hanter pour les siècles à venir, et je me verrai contraint de te pourchasser pour te tuer...Bien que cela me déplaise, bien sûr. Coupe-moi la tête et tu seras à jamais débarrassé de moi.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! Pas encore... !

-S'il te plait, laisse-moi revoir Trisha... ta mère, et ton frère... je leur passerai ton bonjour.

-T'es vraiment trop con, papa !

Le visage d'Edward dégoulinait, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait souffert mille morts la première fois qu'il avait cru son père mort, mais la deuxième fois était la pire, car il avait découvert le côté humain de son père.

-Tu m'as appelé « Papa » ? s'étonna Van Hohenheim.

-Faut croire que oui, crétin de père !

-Maintenant, fais-le, je t'en prie...

Edward renifla un coup et se positionna de manière à le faire proprement et rapidement.

-Sois toujours fier de ton humanité, Edward ! s'exclama son père au moment où il lui arrachait la tête, qui tomba avec un bruit dégoûtant.

C'est ainsi que Van Hohenheim, seul vampire au monde à avoir eu des enfants, cessa de vivre de son plein gré et par la main de son fils aîné.

Edward lâcha un cri de bête blessée et s'effondra sur le torse de son père en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Edward...murmura Envy.

Demetrius lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

-Bon, c'était très touchant, tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu pourras faire face à tout un groupe de hauts vampires ?

Le cœur d'Envy saignait. Il souffrait comme jamais depuis qu'Edward était entré dans cette pièce. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le faire amener ici ? Il allait se faire tuer ! En plus, il avait eu des paroles très dures envers lui. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'Edward comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui...rien de ce qu'Envy avait pu dire n'avait fait mouche. À vrai dire, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Lui qui voulait lui sauver la vie en le faisant venir, il n'avait fait que précipiter sa mort.

Il avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Ed s'était battu comme un lion contre les vampires. Il avait failli trépasser plusieurs fois. Et son visage couvert de sang et menaçant tourné vers lui, Envy, alors qu'il marchait au milieu des morts ! On aurait dit qu'il allait le tuer ! Le pire avait été le combat contre Hohenheim. Ce dernier était un haut vampire, c'est-à-dire l'un des plus puissants et des plus anciens. Poussé par la rage, Ed l'avait emporté. Mais à quel prix ? Envy le voyait pleurer de douleur sur la dépouille de celui qu'il avait tant haï mais qu'il avait fini par pardonner et appeler « Papa ». S'il s'était écouté, il aurait quitté son maudit trône pour consoler son ami. Malheureusement, il était cloué dessus par le regard de son oncle.

Le message était clair : « Marche ou crève. » Si Envy se levait pour voler au secours de celui qu'il aimait, plus rien n'empêcherait Demetrius de le vider de son sang et ainsi jouir d'un pouvoir illimité. Il se força donc à rester les fesses collées sur le bois riche et à regarder la suite des événements.

(Ecouter _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood main theme_)

Edward se releva en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux. Il venait de sacrifier le dernier membre de sa famille. Il n'avait plus rien à part son boulot.

Et sa mission.

Il lança une œillade meurtrière au Roi des vampires et pesa le pour et le contre avant d'attaquer. Il avait de grandes chances de mourir dans l'affrontement, et peu de vaincre.

Mais déjà, une meute de hauts vampires arrivait sur les lieux, prêts à se battre. Ils l'encerclèrent et Ed profita de ce court moment pour faire le point sur son état. Il avait la main couverte de blessures qui mettraient des jours à se refermer, quelques côtes éraflées qui se consolidaient déjà, une griffure à la tête qui ne tarderait pas à cicatriser et quelques autres petits bobos. Il saisit un nouveau morceau de bois, vestige du parquet qu'il avait démoli, et se tint prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau. Il comptait en emporter un maximum avec lui.

Avant même que le combat ne commence, un grand bruit se fit entendre au loin. Edward esquissa un énorme sourire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ? s'étonna Demetrius.

-Ça ? demanda innocemment Edward. À vue de nez, c'est le bruit que fait une porte qui explose. Et ça, ce sont des cris lancés par des vampires en train de crever comme des bêtes.

Effectivement, on entendait des hurlements de douleur.

-Qui... ?

-Vous êtes idiot, mon Roi, si vous avez cru que les chasseurs n'agissaient que par petites équipes. Voyez-vous, en ce moment, ce sont tous les chasseurs d'Europe qui s'engouffrent dans votre cher château pour venir vous faire la peau !

Jamais Edward n'avait arboré un sourire aussi carnassier.

-C'est impossible ! Mon château est introuvable ! Et les chasseurs ne s'allient jamais !

-Vous avez raison. Mais vous avez commis deux erreurs. La première, c'était d'attendre autant de temps entre la capture d'Envy et le moment où vous m'avez fait amener ici. Nous avons ainsi eu assez de temps pour rassembler le plus de gens possible. Nous avons fait une trêve dans nos disputes inter-QG pour nous allier et venir sauver Envy, qui est tout de même plus important qu'une rivalité idiote pour savoir qui chasse le plus de vampires par an...

La deuxième erreur a été de m'amener ici. Avant de quitter l'hôtel, j'ai envoyé un message à mon amie Riza qui a averti tous les chasseurs qui n'attendaient qu'un signal pour se mettre en chasse. Il leur a suffit de me suivre d'assez loin pour que mon chauffeur ne s'en rende pas compte mais assez prêt aussi pour ne pas rater votre château débile. Bien sûr, il y avait le risque d'être repéré, mais ils pouvaient s'arrêter au besoin et utiliser l'odorat de Riza et des autres vampires alliés pour me retrouver ensuite. Bref, vous avez merdé, et votre citadelle soi-disant introuvable et inattaquable est en train d'être ...attaquée.

Le bois du trône de Demetrius gémit et explosa sous la poigne du vampire, qui semblait prêt à tuer quiconque l'approcherait à moins de trois mètres.

-Espèce de sale petit... !

-Pas de gros mot, je vous prie, dit Edward avec sarcasme. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez défendre vos affaires.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous déplacer aussi vite ? Comment saviez-vous que j'étais en Russie ? demanda Envy.

-J'ai fait un rêve où je voyais tout ce que tu voyais. Ça n'a pas été long à deviner. J'ignore si tu as fait exprès, mais en tout cas ça fonctionne bien. Tes ancêtres aussi avaient le pouvoir de projeter leurs pensées dans l'esprit d'un autre.

-Je ne voulais pas, mais...je peux faire de la télépathie ?!

-En quelque sorte.

-Tuez-le ! ordonna Demetrius à ses sbires.

-Si j'étais vous, je les enverrais plutôt aider les autres à combattre les chasseurs, parce qu'à cette allure-là...

La porte de chêne s'ouvrit à la volée, poussée par tout un bataillon de chasseurs en vêtements de camouflage.

-...Les chasseurs n'auront aucun mal à venir jusqu'ici, termina Edward.

Les alliés se jetèrent dans un bel ensemble sur les hauts vampires, la Reine des Glaces en tête.

-Tenez les rangs ! criait-elle. Et toi, Mustang, que je ne te voie pas flemmarder ou ça sera déduit de ton salaire !

Edward profita de la mêlée pour s'en prendre au Roi, mais celui-ci avait attrapé Envy par la peau du cou et l'avait emmené dans une autre salle, sans doute avec un passage secret.

Le blondinet batailla donc avec tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin et renifla pour trouver le passage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la piste d'Envy et actionner le chandelier qui ouvrait la porte dérobée. En parfait nyctalope, il suivit le couloir sombre et se retrouva dans un genre de salon, où son ami tentait d'échapper à la poigne de son oncle.

-Je peux très bien marcher seul !

-Lâche-le, Demetrius, tu as perdu ! déclara Edward avec emphase.

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle lui brûlait les lèvres, cette réplique-là... Le vampire éloigna son neveu d'un geste et fit face à son adversaire, les crocs en avant.

Edward en fit autant et ils commencèrent par se tourner autour pour déceler leurs éventuels points faibles.

Envy les regardait tracer un cercle invisible sans oser se faire remarquer. Et la bataille commença pour de bon, cette fois. Demetrius tenta de décocher un coup de l'épée qu'il portait habituellement au côté au jeune homme qui bondit en arrière, l'évitant d'un poil. Il contre-attaqua avec les griffes, qu'il projeta droit vers le visage du Roi, visant les yeux. Demetrius se déporta sur la gauche, évitant ainsi d'être énucléé mais fut tout de même touché à la joue. Il lécha pensivement le sang qui coulait de l'estafilade et lâcha son épée, décidé à se battre à mains nues. Ses ongles s'allongèrent considérablement pour former de véritables serres qu'il plongea dans le flanc du jeune combattant.

-ED ! s'écria Envy, les deux mains sur la bouche.

-Oh, tais-toi un peu ! le gronda son oncle.

Edward s'était un peu éloigné, une main sur ses côtes. Son sang coulait à flot bien que sa chair tentât de se ressouder. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et ses jambes tremblaient.

-C'est pas comme ça...que vous me tuerez ! grommela-t-il, ses yeux dorés virant au carmin.

-Ca peut s'arranger ! ricana Demetrius, l'air plus fou que jamais.

Il envoya la tête d'Edward heurter le mur qui s'effrita sous la force de l'impact. Les serres de Demetrius lui labourèrent la cage thoracique, faisant gicler l'hémoglobine. Plus ça coulait, plus le Roi vampire semblait excité. Il finit tout de même par s'écarter pour voir le résultat. Cette fois, le blondinet ne se releva pas. Il remua faiblement, mais n'eut pas la force de bouger plus que ça.

-C'est tout ? demanda Demetrius. Toi, le fils de Hohenheim, le grand chasseur de vampires, tu étais donc si facile à tuer ?! Laisse-moi rire, _Tigre_ ! En fin de compte, tu n'étais qu'un gamin arrogant ! Viens, Envy, on s'en va.

Il se tourna vers son neveu, mais celui-ci n'était plus à sa place. Il était au chevet de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Le sauver ? Je ne t'en laisserai pas l'occasion.

Envy leva vers lui des yeux remplis de défi et s'entailla la gorge avec Lierre, qu'il avait gardé dans sa manche depuis son arrivée.

-Non ! Recule tout de suite ! éructa Demetrius.

-Désolé, mon oncle, mais je ne vous obéirai plus ! Non, en fait, depuis le début, je n'ai jamais été avec vous ! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'accepterais de voir Ed mourir devant mes yeux sans rien faire ? Vous êtes un tyran et un monstre ! J'ai joué le jeu pour rester en vie ! Je vous ai demandé d'amener Ed parce que je savais qu'il allait trouver des renforts ! Bien qu'il ait dépassé mes espérances en emmenant avec lui la moitié de la population européenne, mais bon... Lierre !

Le couteau se mit à léviter entre lui et son oncle, prêt à pourfendre la chair qui s'approcherait trop près. Pendant ce temps, le brun pencha la tête vers Edward et lui offrit sa carotide.

-Bois, Ed, prends tout ce que j'ai...

Le sang qui gouttait sur les lèvres du vampire fut alors lapé. Le jeune homme sentit des bras se refermer autour de ses épaules et se laissa aller vers son ami, qui plongea les crocs dans sa gorge, le faisant gémir de douleur. Demetrius, lui, tentait vainement de passer le barrage de Lierre, mais la dague ne le laissa pas faire. De plus, les armes anciennes qu'Ed avait récupérées grâce aux chasseurs sortirent de sa ceinture et se dressèrent elles aussi dans les airs, prêtes à défendre leur maître et le dernier enfant de la Lignée.

-Envy ? fit une petite voix dans l'oreille de l'adolescent. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Je...j'arrive pas à m'arrêter... !

En effet, les dents d'Edward fourrageaient de plus en plus profondément dans les veines de son ami, qui se sentait doucement défaillir.

-C'est pas grave, comme ça tu seras assez fort pour le tuer...

À vrai dire, il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'Edward survive.

Ce dernier réussit tant bien que mal à se séparer de ce cou si tentant et regarda ses blessures se refermer à toute vitesse.

-Envy...ça va ? Attends...je vais te donner un peu de mon sang pour t'aider à guérir...

Il ferma le poing qui lui avait servi à exploser le parquet et le pressa contre la bouche d'Envy. Ce dernier rouvrit péniblement les yeux et reprit quelques couleurs, ce qui rassura le vampire quant à son état.

-C'est bon, je vais bien. Occupe-toi de lui pour moi, tu veux ?

-Avec plaisir !

Demetrius avait cessé depuis un bon moment de tenter de contourner les couteaux et dévisageait Edward avec dégoût et fureur. Il le pointa du doigt.

- Sans toi, ç'aurait été une victoire éclatante ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, cet idiot de gamin aurait été de notre côté depuis longtemps ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu débarques, avec ton masque ridicule et tes armes ensorcelées et que tu détruises des années d'effort et de préparation !

-Bienvenue au XXIe siècle ! ironisa Edward.

-Je vais te tuer, sale morveux ! Je comptais te laisser à moitié mort par égard pour ton père, mais puisque c'est comme ça... disparais ! Quant à lui...ce sale traître...Ne t'en fais pas, il te rejoindra bien assez tôt en Enfer!

-Vous devrez me passer sur le corps, pour ça !

-J'y compte bien !

Les deux vampires, oubliant tout de l'art du combat et de la stratégie, se jetèrent l'un à la gorge de l'autre comme deux fauves enragés. Ils ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte qu'ils détruisaient tout le mobilier sur leur passage. Il ne leur restait que l'ivresse du combat et de la mise à mort. Envy, tentant de reprendre des forces dans son coin, regardait, incrédule, la tornade de griffes et de crocs d'où sortaient des feulements et des rugissements le confortant dans l'idée que les vampires étaient bien des fauves.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Plus un geste, plus un cri. Juste...le rire démoniaque du Roi des vampires, qui était parvenu à attraper l'adolescent aux épaules et le tenait à trente bons centimètres du sol. Le blondinet avait beau remuer, gigoter dans tous les sens, il ne put échapper à l'étau de Demetrius, qui avança la tête vers lui, prêt à lui arracher la chair des os.

Soudain les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent et son corps parut perdre sa substance pour se dissiper comme un nuage de vapeur. Il se reforma quelques mètres plus loin, stupéfait et hors de portée de celui qu'il combattait.

-C'est donc ça, le pouvoir de la Lignée d'Amestris ? Cool ! Merci, Envy ! s'extasia Ed.

Demetrius lâcha une flopée de jurons pas très royaux et bondit de nouveau sur le jeune vampire, qui se dématérialisa avant d'être touché et réapparut derrière lui, hilare.

-J'adore !

Il joua encore un peu avec son nouveau pouvoir, faisant augmenter la fureur du Roi qui se démenait pour l'attraper.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Demetri ? Tu as du mal ? rigolait-il comme un gamin en esquivant les coups.

-Sale petit... !

Ils continuèrent cet étrange ballet tant et si bien qu'à la fin leurs places furent échangées. Demetrius tournait maintenant le dos à Envy et Ed se tenait face à lui.

-Qu'à cela ne tienne...commença le Roi en cherchant Envy du regard pour en finir avec lui une fois pour toute.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car un courant d'air frais traversa son corps au niveau du cœur.

Qui s'arrêta tout simplement de battre, même s'il n'était toujours pas mort.

Incrédule, il tourna la tête et vit son neveu debout derrière lui, le visage fermé. Et dans sa main, un couteau argenté et décoré de feuilles de lierre...

-Comment as-tu... ?

-Très facilement, mon oncle. Vous passez votre temps à me sous-estimer, alors ne vous étonnez pas que j'en profite.

Le vampire recula, retirant la lame d'entre ses côtes.

Leva la main. Vers le haut. Et la. Plongea. Droit. Dans le cœur d'Envy.

-ENVY ! s'écria Edward en le voyant à terre, le sol autour de lui couvert de sang...

Lierre tinta en touchant la pierre et resta là, inerte.

Morte, comme celui qui l'avait fait bouger pour la première fois.

Demetrius s'écarta en tentant de tarir le flot qui coulait de sa blessure. Il venait de faire une grosse connerie sur le coup de la colère, mais il était trop tard pour l'arranger.

Finalement, il s'en sortirait sans les enfants de sa sœur, il courrait moins de risque comme ça.

-Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait que sept enfants dans la prophétie...La lignée est morte en même temps que le septième fils d'Amestris !

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais en voyant le visage défait d'Edward.

Le Roi s'apprêta à partir, car le blondinet avait l'air trop choqué pour pouvoir bouger. Cependant, il lui eut à peine tourné le dos qu'il l'entendit se relever, l'arme à la main.

-Pour ce que tu viens de faire...je vais te tuer, je le jure. Fais tes prières ! hurla Edward, ses yeux dorés emplis de haine.

Demetrius soupira et évita de justesse l'attaque foudroyante du jeune homme, qui se dématérialisa au dernier moment et se retrouva derrière lui pour lui flanquer un coup de pied dans le coccyx et le mettre à terre. Il le retourna d'une bourrade et posa lui posa le pied sur le cou, pour bien lui montrer qui était le vainqueur.

-Un dernier mot ? Bien que tu ne le mérites pas...

-Tu crois avoir gagné la guerre...mais il y a d'autres vampires, beaucoup d'autres...partout dans le monde !

-C'est tout ? Tu crois me faire peur ? Non, parce que encore heureux qu'il reste des vampires, comme ça, le plaisir de les buter n'en sera que plus intense !

Il écrasa la trachée de l'autre de toutes ses forces, faisant gicler le sang dans toutes les directions, lui tranchant la gorge de la façon la plus barbare qui soit.

-Meurs, Demetrius, sale connard de vampire de mes deux.

Réplique superflue, vu que toute vie avait déserté le corps du vampire.

Dès que sa besogne fut terminée, Edward se précipita au chevet d'Envy, qui paraissait plus pâle que jamais.

-Envy... ? On a gagné ! Demetrius est mort ! Mort ! La prophétie s'est accomplie ! Enfin, presque parce qu'il reste des vamps à tuer, mais... Envy ?! Réveille-toi !

Aucune réponse.

Il palpa le cou de son ami, mais aucune trace de pouls.

En passant la main au-dessus de sa bouche, il constata l'absence de souffle.

En touchant sa peau, il s'aperçut que celle-ci était froide comme la glace.

Il commença alors la respiration artificielle, mais...

Rien.

Envy était mort.

Définitivement.

Même le sang de vampire ne pouvait plus l'aider.

Il avait perdu les deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus précieuses au monde en l'espace d'une heure, même pas.

Les larmes se remirent à couler et il étreignit la dépouille de son ami durant ce qui lui sembla des années.

..

..

Si seulement les vampires pouvaient mourir de tristesse...

Le combat touchait à sa fin dans la salle du trône. Les chasseurs levèrent leurs armes en poussant des cris d'allégresse et en piétinant les cadavres des vampires et hauts vampires.

Riza s'autorisa un sourire et commença à nettoyer son fusil couvert de sang séché.

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par Roy, qui l'enlaça chaleureusement et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle s'écarta, un peu indignée, et le dévisagea gravement.

-Comment osez-vous ?

-Je...

-Me faire attendre aussi longtemps !

Elle saisit le col de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années et coupa court à ses tentatives d'excuses en écrasant sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu surpris, referma ses bras autour des épaules de la vampire, heureux.

(Ecouter « _Kanashii ketsumatsu » _de Sahashi Toshihiko_)_

La Reine des Glaces comptait leurs morts pour organiser des funérailles à chacun des chasseurs tombés quand une porte dérobée s'ouvrit à sa gauche, la poussant à dégainer son sabre, croyant qu'il s'agissait de nouveaux vampires.

Mais il s'agissait en fait du jeune vampire blond, celui qu'elle avait accepté d'engager, il y a des années de cela.

-C'est maintenant que tu te montres ? gronda-t-elle.

Edward jeta le cadavre qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Bien que décapité, on reconnaissait parfaitement Demetrius, le vampire millénaire qui avait causé tant de dommages dans le monde entier. Tous les chasseurs acclamèrent bruyamment le jeune héros qui bizarrement, ne semblait pas plus heureux que ça.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la présidente, devinant qu'une calamité s'était produite.

C'est alors qu'Edward déposa avec précautions le corps qu'il portait sur les épaules.

Brun, pâle, vêtu entièrement de noir, une marque couleur sang tatouée sur la cuisse gauche...

-Oh non...murmura Riza, une main sur la bouche.

L'équipe de secours se précipita, mais Ed les arrêta d'un geste.

-C'est trop tard...

Puis il se laissa tomber à côté de son ami.

-J'ai rien pu faire ! Il a poignardé Demetrius en plein cœur, mais il a eu le temps de...de le tuer ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, mais je n'ai pas su le protéger...comme Sloth... Je suis un incapable, un crétin de vampire !

Des mains apaisantes se posèrent sur son épaule, dans son dos, sur ses bras, mais il continua de gémir des excuses sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce que Olivia Armstrong, excédée, le frappe à la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Si tu continues de te lamenter comme ça, ce pauvre garçon va regretter de s'être sacrifié pour tuer ce monstre ! Tu ne lui fais pas honneur ! Tu devrais le remercier, plutôt que de t'excuser ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Edward baissa les yeux et cessa de pleurer instantanément comme seuls les vampires savent le faire.

-Il avait choisi son camp, au final, commenta tristement Riza. La boucle est bouclée. La prophétie est terminée...

-Nous devons le ramener auprès de sa mère, payer ses funérailles, le rapatrier dans son pays...énuméra Falman, un mouchoir sur le nez.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Un ban d'honneur pour nos héros ! s'écria Izumi.

Chacun des chasseurs poussa le cri de guerre conforme à son pays, ce qui donna un dernier hommage assez tumultueux.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient chargé leurs morts dans les camionnettes qui les avaient conduits au château et avaient repris la route vers l'aéroport privé d'un confrère russe.

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les équipes avaient retrouvé leur pays respectif et leurs proches à qui ils racontèrent leurs aventures à l'Est.

Ils firent tout cela sans oublier une chose importante.

Ils avaient gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre...

_Voilà. La prochaine fois, vous pourrez lire l'épilogue. _

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous ne me détesterez pas d'avoir tué Envy..._

_Envy : Si, moi je te déteste ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je change de boulot, na !_

_Ed : Fais pas la tête, c'est pas comme si t'étais mort en vrai._

_Envy : M'en fous._

_...Bande de gamins._


	10. Chapter 10

_Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici. Rien que pour ça, même sans reviews, je vous adore. Ensuite, voici pour ceux qui ont attendu cette fin avec impatience, je vous la dédie. Enjoy !_

Epilogue : Toi, moi, pour l'éternité.

(Ecouter « _Chevalier de Sangreal_ » de Hans Zimmer)

Edward resserra les doigts autour de son couteau et sortit de sa cachette. Il prit ainsi sa proie par surprise et l'embrocha proprement. Bizarrement, sa victime s'effondra dès qu'il l'eut heurtée. Il n'avait même pas senti de résistance...

Il comprit bien vite en voyant le manche d'une dague décorée de feuilles qui ressortait du dos du vampire mort. Il avait été doublé.

Il soupira.

Depuis qu'il avait ce nouveau partenaire, ça arrivait tout le temps.

Il se releva en époussetant ses vêtements et mit les mains sur les hanches pour prendre une posture très énervée.

-Je t'avais dit que je m'en occupais ! De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ? Hein ?!

-Oh, allez, pleure pas, Ed, c'était une blague, ronronna son partenaire en se glissant derrière lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue en signe de réconciliation.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle...et ce pauvre type encore moins !

Edward se retourna et fit face à son équipier.

-Pour la peine, tu me paieras le dîner, Envy !

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est quand-même pas de ma faute si tu es trop lent ! se défendit le brun.

-M'en fiche !

Envy se pencha pour récupérer les couteaux et tendit le sien à Edward.

-Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé ici tout seul et j'aurait été voir un film au ciné..._tout seul_.

-Quelle horrible menace ! ironisa Ed. T'étais moins bruyant quand t'étais mort !

-Tu ne regretterais pas de m'avoir donné ton sang juste avant que je meure, j'espère ?!

-Moua ? Pas du tout ! Enfin...peut-être un peu, juste un tout petit peu...

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu dis ça, mais t'avais l'air fin quand je me suis réveillé ! Tu chialais comme une madeleine!

-Mets-toi un peu à ma place ! J'escortais un cadavre jusque chez sa mère et voilà qu'il se met à bouger et à raconter des conneries ! T'aurais fait quoi, toi ?

-Moi ? J'aurais été super content !

-...Ouais, sauf que maintenant, tu ne veux même plus retourner au lycée, ce qui implique que je dois te supporter toute la journée ! Et la nuit ! Je veux bien que tu aies du mal à te contrôler, mais...

-Pour une fois qu'on peut être ensemble, tout seuls... soupira Envy en croisant les bras.

Edward fit disparaître le cadavre grâce à la machine de Winry.

Pendant le transport du corps d'Envy, ce dernier s'était brusquement remis à vivre et à déblatérer des tas de débilités sur sa presque mort. Quand il avait failli attaquer Winry, tout le monde avait compris. Un jour plus tôt, Edward lui avait fait boire son sang pour le guérir de la morsure qu'il lui avait lui-même infligé.

Or, un humain qui meurt avec le sang d'un vampire dans ses veines en devient un à son tour...

Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier ?! Sans doute était-ce la faute de la tristesse qu'il ressentait à cet instant...

Toujours est-il que le mortel le plus agaçant de la Terre (si on oublie Roy Mustang, qui filait le parfait amour avec sa vampire de petite amie) était devenu immortel et avait perdu toutes ses facultés de Descendant d'Amestris, ce qui le chagrinait beaucoup. Il s'était aussitôt engagé chez les chasseurs et travaillait en binôme avec Edward qui avait fini par perdre son nouveau don, faute de sang envyen. Après tout, c'était marrant une fois, mais après...

Depuis, ils s'amusaient toutes les nuits à sauter de toits en toits à la recherche de vampires assassins, car après la mort de Demetrius, quelques-uns s'étaient rangés de leur côté et ne touchaient plus aux humains. Malgré tout, la guerre n'était pas finie, même si la prophétie n'avait plus de raison d'être. En effet, Envy avait fait un choix déterminant qui avait tout changé. Il aurait pu laisser mourir Ed et les vampires auraient gagné. Mais il avait préféré le sauver, et ce geste avait fait la différence.

Officiellement, il était porté disparu depuis une bonne vingtaine de jours. Il lui suffisait de se déguiser ou de ne sortir que la nuit pour éviter les ennuis. Et d'ici une vingtaine d'années, il pourrait de nouveau vivre au grand jour, car tout le monde l'aurait oublié.

Pour celles que ça intéresse, il avait enfin avoué son amour à Edward, qui avait été un peu surpris avant de lui demander du temps pour y réfléchir. Peut-être dirait-il « oui » d'ici un ou deux siècles... Envy n'était pas pressé, il avait tout son temps. En attendant, il collait son ami le plus possible, histoire qu'il ne rencontre pas une jolie vampirette...

Mais il lui restait une chose à faire, avant de penser à l'avenir.

-Hé, Ed ! Ça te dirait d'aller quelque part avec moi ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, après je te paie le restau, juré !

-Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait sa mère, en larmes, dans ses bras.

-Tu sais quoi, maman ? J'ai quelque chose à te raconter. Est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ?

FIN

A la prochaine !


End file.
